Hartbroken
by Lestatian
Summary: Wade's continuing rejections cause Zoe to accept the attentions of a man who does not have good intentions. Will she and Wade ever find their way back to each other? WARNINGS: This story will contain upsetting situations, including rape.
1. Chapter 1

Hartbroken

Disclaimer: This is my story and I do not own anything from Hart of Dixie etc.

Chapter One

Zoe sighed as she walked into the Rammer Jammer with AnnaBeth, taking in the crowd celebrating Independence Day. Before she could help herself, she scanned the crowd for the ever-present barman and love of her life Wade, still desperate to win back his love after her declaration to him a few weeks before. Since then, she had made numerous attempts to win him back, and had gone out of her way to be friendly and as charming as possible whenever she ran into him, even when he was being a jackass, if only to prove that her interest hadn't waned. However, Wade had not eased up, and whilst generally he let her down gently and was friendly enough, last time they'd talked there'd been a bit of an argument as he finally let out how he was really feeling.

"Please Wade! Can't you give us just one chance, one date," Zoe begged, her eyes starting to prickle with tears.

"No! I'm tired of telling this to you, but as it clearly isn't getting through I'll spell it out for you, Zoe. You hurt me. You broke my heart, after I'd raced across country to declare my love for you. Then you just left and told me you wouldn't be returning via _e-mail. _Then you come back parading Joel around, leaving me to put myself back together as best I could. Then I finally start getting better with Vivian, and that's all gone to hell even though I have never been my best self more than with her – all that stuff I went through with Harley! Then she swans off as well and breaks my heart again. And now you want to have another go? I'm not a toy for you Wilkes women to pick up and throw away any time you feel like it! I've said no, Zoe. That's enough. If you ask me again I may not be so polite next time." And with that, he left her, Zoe's jaw hanging open as she processed what he'd said. I can't believe it, she thought. He'd been so nonchalant about her return to Bluebell that she'd never guessed that her being with Joel had caused him a minute's thought. Clearly, she'd been wrong.

As Zoe finally spotted Wade, not behind the bar as usual but deep in the crowd, she stifled a shudder. She did not want another repeat of that fight. She was starting to have the realisation that maybe she wouldn't be able to get past Wade's defences this time. The thought left a heavy sinking in her stomach that meant she hadn't been able to eat much lately.

"Are you sure you want to be here, sweetie?" asked AB gently. Zoe nodded, then realised what she was staring at. The crowd had parted and she saw a tarty looking blonde throw her arms around Wade and kiss him soundly, to the whooping of a few people in the crowd. Wade grinned and appeared to be having the time of his life. Zoe turned back to the bar and tried to breathe calmly. It was natural that Wade should date, or even sleep around again. He was that kind of guy. He'd only changed because he wanted to be in serious relationships, but now they were gone there was no reason for him not to go back to his old ways. "Double vodka, please" she ordered, before downing her shots and ordering again.

"Just ignore him. You don't need him in your life, you'll find someone else", AB said, noting that Lavon was also in the midst of the women surrounding Wade, enjoying their attention. She sighed, wondering why she and her friend were so unlucky. And she wished that their town was large enough so they didn't have to run into their exes all the time. "At least Lemon will be back soon" she commented. "Life will definitely liven up then – think of all the stories she'll have to tell from her single's cruise!"

Zoe laughed. "Yeah, but I betcha she'll be engaged, or at least in a serious relationship when she's back. That's the whole point of the cruise, after all."

AB shook her head. "No way. Lemon won't be attracted to any of those high society types that have air for brains. Hey, Zoe" she whispered conspiratorially.

Zoe leaned in, still focussed on Wade and his bevy of admirers. She could swear he'd just turned, looked at her, then winked. Her cheeks burned. To onlookers if probably looked like she'd go branded across her forehead. "What?" she replied.

"Four o clock. Really hot guy checking you out!" AB said excitedly.

Zoe turned, and noticed a tall good-looking guy with broad shoulders and a cheeky smile looking at her. She'd seen him around a few times, but didn't know who he was. She sent him a tentative smile back, not feeling very confident at the moment. "Do you know him?" she asked.

"No, he definitely doesn't live in Bluebell or I would have remembered," AB purred. "Go over to him!" she urged her friend.

Taking another look at Wade, who was leading the blonde into his office, she thought why the hell not. A new guy was exactly what she needed – nothing heavy, but a bit of fun. She walked over and said hi. "I'm Zoe," she introduced herself.

The newcomer looked her up and down, smiling to himself, in a way that even Zoe in her slightly messed up state could recognise as drop-dead gorgeous. His black hair was perfectly groomed and he clearly worked outdoors, judging by his physique. "Hi, I'm Sean," he said. "Can I buy such a pretty lady a drink?"

"Sure," she smiled. She found him pretty easy to talk to. He owned his own building business over in Daphne, and had come to Bluebell on a job, that would be lasting only another few days. Zoe found herself thrilled – she realised whilst talking to him that she was nowhere near ready for a new romance – Wade's rejection combined with Joel leaving her had filled up her reserves for a while to come. Still, there was no need for her to rush off – to her surprise she found herself having a good time, and started to get a little drunk as Sean kept buying her drinks. AB had disappeared and left them to it, but Zoe was fine with that. She couldn't help hoping that Wade would come back out of the office sometime soon, find her flirting with the handsome man and be wildly jealous. A person can dream, she thought.

Sean noticed her eyes, repeatedly drifting over to the office door, and quirked an eyebrow. "You expecting someone, darlin?" he drawled.

Zoe flushed and shook her head. "My ex is here," she explained. He nodded, showing his understanding.

"Is this a jealousy situation, something I should steer clear of?" he asked, looking around, moving a little closer to her, his fingers lightly skimming her arm, his actions belying his words. "Or something I can help with?" He raised his slightly mocking eyes to hers.

Zoe caught the glint and returned it. If Sean was willing to help her give Wade a taste of his own medicine, she'd be glad of it. It wouldn't achieve anything real she knew, but it might make her feel a little better. Another glance towards the office door showed the blonde and Wade returning, noticeably flushed and dishevelled. Wade turned to look her way and Zoe leaned into Sean, resting her hand on his arm and bending to whisper in his ear. Wade stopped, and looked at them with a slight frown on his face, before turning away. Zoe beamed at Sean. "Thank you!" she said happily. "He definitely doesn't like it going both ways".

Sean smiled. "Always glad to be of service. So Wade Kinsella is your ex, huh? Heard he's got a bit of a reputation," he said, signalling Wanda to refill their drinks.

"Yeah, and looks like he's gone back to form," Zoe said gloomily, unable to be objective about Wade. Her eyes cut back to Sean, who was watching her intently. "He wasn't always like that. He behaved himself when we were together, even though he hates me now" she added, realising that she was probably coming across like another one of Wade's brainless bimbos. Even though he didn't live in Bluebell, and she wasn't interested in him for anything more than a distraction from Wade, she didn't want to make a bad impression.

"So if he was so great, why did you break up?" he asked. Zoe squirmed a little before admitting Wade had cheated on her.

"But it's difficult – we've got a lot of history together. I decided that I forgave him for hurting me and I told him I wanted him back, but he's not in the same place I am", she confessed, wondering why she was telling this stranger everything. Maybe that was the advantage. Bluebell was so small and gossip went around so fast it was a huge relief.

"Sounds like he's not good enough for you" Sean said. He smiled at her and lent a little closer, his breath skimming her ear. "A beautiful, intelligent and funny girl like you could do so much better than that, especially since you know he's a cheat."

Zoe shook her head and her brain swam for a minute. She was drinking way too fast. She turned to look back at the crowd and saw AB dancing with some Belles, next to Wade and his blonde. She'd never felt quite so out of place before. Nobody was there for her. Nobody cared. Only some guy, who she was starting to realise, might need to help her home.

"Hey, you okay?" Sean asked, coming to Zoe's aid as she stumbled from her chair. "You seem to have a pretty low tolerance. Maybe I should help you," he said, grabbing her arm and holding her upright. She smiled up at him. "I'm sorry," she confessed. "I'm not normally like this. Haven't eaten much today. Can you ask Wanda to call me a taxi, please?"

"Of course. Let's get you outside first, some fresh air will help you sober up" he said, smiling.

Zoe's world narrowed down to putting one foot in front of the other. "Something's not right" she slurred, the fresh air seeming to have made no difference as they stepped out into the almost deserted lot, before the world turned black and she remembered no more.

Author's Note: I haven't written anything in a long time – years. I hope someone liked this and agrees I should write more!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING:

This story involves mature themes including rape. Sorry, should have put that up before. Don't read if it upsets/offends you.

Also, I'm English, so if I get things wrong about American culture sometimes, don't shoot me :)

Chapter Two

Something was off about the guy that had been pawing Zoe at the bar. Wade knew it. He recognised him from somewhere – but where? He couldn't think clearly because he'd been drinking for hours – he and Lavon had gone fishing and caught a huge catch, and gone out to celebrate. After his sixth drink everything had started to blur, and this blonde had come out of nowhere, and _damn_, she was hot. He needed something mindless to take his mind off Zoe – thinking about her every minute of every damn day. But even though she was his mind's obsession, he couldn't just give in and take her back. She'd hurt him too badly. Her and Vivian. Zoe was trouble, plain and simple, and with her there'd always be drama and expectations. He hadn't meant to get so mad at her the other day, but she knew just how to press his buttons, and when she gazed her big cow-eyes at him everything in him just wanted to give in and give her what she wanted. But he'd been so angry at her not listening to him. Giving him what he wanted – space. Time. Didn't his feelings matter as much as hers? Hadn't she hurt him too?

The blonde – he couldn't remember her name, something like Mindy, or Cindy, was running her lips along his neck when he spotted Zoe and AB walk in. He glanced at the girl, and he felt like being a little wicked. Lavon was dancing to the live music, wouldn't see. Zoe would see that he was wanted by other women. That he wouldn't dance to her tune, but to his own. I'm in control, he thought as he kissed the blonde, noticing that her lips weren't as soft as Zoe's.

His hackles rose as he saw Zoe approach the guy he was sure he knew from somewhere, but decided not to get drawn in. So she'd decided to play him – he shouldn't be surprised. He smirked – usually this was where she made a huge scene, which would top his night off completely. Unfortunately, that didn't appear to be the case. He couldn't keep his gaze from finding them, it was so obvious what the guy wanted. And she was getting drawn in. Hell, she'd only told him she was head over heels for him a few days before, and here she was flirting shamelessly with some guy. If that didn't prove how unstable her feelings were, how easy it would be for her to leave him again and go off with another guy...

The blonde caught his attention by rubbing herself against him. "Hey, Wade! You on this planet?" she asked petulantly. "Sorry, babe" he said, debating what to do. "You wanna find somewhere private?" she purred, desperate to get another taste of him. They'd screwed before a few years ago. Wade looked at her. Her make-up was overdone, her clothes trashy. All she wanted was to do him. She didn't want to take his heart and obliterate it. And that guy's hand was resting on Zoe's knee. It made his blood boil, and before he knew it, he was leading Mindy into the office. Once inside, he realised his heart wasn't in it, but he made himself see it through. He was proving a point to himself. Even if it was the worst sex he had had in a long, long time.

He was back in the crowd, drinking another bottle Lavon handed him, when he saw Zoe and the guy leave. She was walking like the town drunk, he was holding her upright. He frowned, stepping forward, but Cindy caught him, seeing the direction he was looking at.

"Leave her, babe. You don't need her, you've got me", she said holding him tight. Turning back to look at her, he seemed to see her more clearly. She was the type of woman he didn't do any more. And his actions probably had helped to contribute to Zoe leaving with that dickbrain. Shaking off her hold, ignoring her protests, he moved through the crowd to the exit, searching for Zoe, intending to find out if she was okay and who the hell that asshole actually was.

He came round the corner, to see the doors close on a black SUV before it started up, and drove away.

-HoD-

Zoe groaned, her head feeling like it was splintering into a thousand pieces. Her mind felt heavy, groggy, and it was taking a long time for her to wake up, even compared to her usual hangovers. Trying to understand why though, was too complicated a thought. Far more interesting was how she was going to remedy the fact her tongue seemed to have swollen in the driest mouth she could ever remember. Finally coming to the realisation she was going to have to open her eyes, she did so, and froze. Where was she?

She was laid on a lumpy bed, the sheets clearly stained and faded grimy curtains open to let in some light through a small window. She was in a motel. But how had she gotten here? The last thing she could remember was going to the Rammer Jammer with AB. Wade had been there... she was sure. Still, that didn't explain why she was here. Zoe got up cautiously to the bathroom to check she was alone, and to drink from the taps, noting in a detached way that she was naked. Clicking on the overhead light, she stared. Her eyes were bloodshot, her pupils dilated. More memories began to surface. She'd met a guy, though she couldn't remember his name. He'd bought her some drinks. Flirted with her in front of Wade. She'd been grateful... and hadn't even realised that he'd drugged her.

Zoe had never wished before that she wasn't a doctor, unable to recognise her memories of stumbling drunkenness, disorientation that she'd felt the previous evening, with her current symptoms as what they were – the result of her drink being spiked with some kind of date-rape drug. She resolutely refused to look down at herself. Her brain was waking up now, but her mind was dancing around what her body was beginning to register as true. As she walked back to the bed, she could feel soreness in certain parts of her body. She sat down, mute. How could this have happened? In _Bluebell?_

She had choices. She should report this, but she didn't have to. She weighed it over in her mind, but she didn't even know where she was, and her purse had disappeared. This motel certainly wasn't in Bluebell so they must have driven somewhere else. Zoe muttered a prayer of thanks for her lack of memory of the previous evening – but unfortunately she was going to have to call someone to get home. So – should she call the police? Hopefully Sheriff Bill wouldn't get the call. Zoe knew one thing without a doubt, and that was nobody should know about this. Patients would be put off from seeing her if they thought she'd been attacked, question her ability to do her job. She lose all the headway she'd made since returning to the practice, and without 30% of patients Brick might finally have the leverage to kick her out of the practice entirely. And the practice was really all she had going on in her life at the moment. She couldn't lose that, too. And Wade could absolutely not find out. He'd never look at her the same way again.

She recognised the symptoms of shock in a detached way. Either way she'd have to ask to use the office phone. Who should she call? AB? She didn't want her friend to see her like this. Her eyes glanced down. Was that blood on her thighs? Where were her clothes? She shook herself, angry at the slow speed her brain was moving. She finally noted the clothes strewn across the floor. At least he'd left her those.

Half an hour later, she was dressed. Consciously, she hadn't showered. She knew what she had to do. Leaving the room that she was sure she wouldn't forget in a hurry, she winced at the midday sun's brightness, and made her way to the motel reception. The clerk barely gave her a passing glance as he discussed the chat show on his tv with someone on the phone. Zoe coughed a couple of times to get his attention, and without shifting his eyes from the tv, he asked her "Wassup?"

"Where are we?" she asked.

He glanced at her like she was an idiot. "Stony Creek Motel, just outside Mobile," he answered.

Zoe took a deep breath. "I need you to call the police." _That _got his attention.

"Why, what'cha done, lady?" he looked her over insolently, and Zoe backed up a little, her pulse beginning to speed. She reminded herself this boy had no knowledge of who she was.

"I was attacked in room four last night. I need you to call the police," she said.

Looking at her like she'd suddenly sprouted horns, he muttered into the phone that he'd call the person back, then hung up. As he started redialling, Zoe slipped out and sat on a bench outside. She didn't ever want to go in that room again.

It wasn't long before a police car rolled into the motel's car park. The officers were nice, and Zoe was able to explain briefly what had happened, but when pressed for details, her throat closed up. Not only could she not remember anything after leaving the Rammer Jammer, but her shame at what had happened was starting to overwhelm her. There must have been something about her that had made Sean target her. She explained to the officers she understood what had happened because of her medical knowledge.

The female officer spoke to her, and even to Zoe's frazzled brain she knew she was speaking slowly, like to an animal or small child. "Miss Hart, you need to go to hospital. You need to be tested with a rape kit, and you may have other injuries." Zoe looked at her, and felt the numbness threatening to recede with the word "rape". Emotion began to swirl inside her, so she said nothing, simply nodding her confirmation that she'd allow them to take her to Mobile General. And pray that she wouldn't run into anyone she knew.

-HOD-

Waking from a sleep that felt far more natural, Zoe realised her body _hurt_. After alerting the nurses that she was awake, a female doctor came in to see her.

"Miss Hart, glad to see you're awake" she smiled. Zoe didn't return the smile, couldn't.

"What did you find?" she asked.

The doctor's smile faltered, then dropped entirely. "We found high levels of rohypnol in your system. We performed a rape kit on you, and it tested positive. I'm afraid there has also been a moderate amount of bruising...and some tears. We've done everything we can to treat you and make you more comfortable, and given you emergency contraception. You also tested negative for diseases." She paused, as Zoe took that in. She had known it, but hearing it confirmed was very hard. She was relieved about not having caught an STD, although of course HIV would take three months before it could show enough to be tested.

The doctor spoke gently. "We have someone upstairs whom you may want to speak to. A counsellor."

Zoe shook her head. She wasn't ready to talk about it yet. The doctor paused, then nodded. She wasn't going to push her patient before she was ready. "The officers want to speak with you again. Is that okay?" Zoe nodded, feeling very small right then in the hospital gown.

A few minutes later the same officers came into her room, the female officer addressing her again. "Miss Hart, we're so sorry. We will do everything we can to find the man that did this to you." Zoe looked into her eyes and believed her. Her face and tone spoke of experience.

"Sean," she reminded them.

"We've spoken to the owner of the motel, and according to his credit card, his real name is Ian Briars. We've tracked him down through his SUV, he lives in Daphne. We'll find him."

Zoe nodded, floored by the fact he hadn't even given her his real _name_. Probably nothing he had told her had been true. She was such an idiot. It was just that nothing bad ever happened in her town. She had always felt so safe. She zoned out as the officers spoke to her, and after a short while they left her alone with her thoughts. Please let this be a dream.

Later, the doctor returned and said she was free to leave, and offered to sign a sick note for her for work. Zoe shook her head – Brick was the last person who should know about her. She didn't want him constantly hovering over her. As she got into the taxi, dosed up and still holding everything in, and gave the driver her address, she lent her head back. Started to feel tears pricking at her eyelids. Resolutely refused to give in – she would not let this bring her down or define her. She would be the same old Zoe Hart and eventually her luck would change. She wasn't an idiot. She knew it would take some time for her to get over this. But she'd definitely learned one lesson. She should stay away from Wade. Trying to get him back, then trying to make him jealous, had led her into this.

She wouldn't make the same mistake again.

A/N: Hope that was okay. Let me know what you think! Thank you for all the reviews for my first chapter, it made my evening. Sorry to disappoint those who would've preferred a rescue. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the reviews that I've received. I really appreciate those that take the time to do this... and I hope you like this next chapter. This one isn't so heavy.

Chapter Three

Zoe felt..._altered_. The idea of getting worked up over a crisis involving a love triangle or a wacky scheme seemed laughable to her now. She didn't realise how much she'd enjoyed the freedom and safety of Bluebell compared to New York. When she'd been in the city, she'd always been careful, always staying with a friend when she was out – that is if she found the time to leave the hospital and her surgical training. But here? Never given it a second thought. Even being kidnapped round here was practically laughable – the Truitt brothers seemed as dangerous as it could get, and they endangered people more out of stupidity than through intent.

She was glad she didn't remember. Although her mind kept creating images of what she thought had happened, what he had done to mark her the way he had... So she divided her time between feeling numb and feeling sad, sleeping, and organising her house. She didn't realise just how revealing some of her outfits were. Maybe she'd been targeted because of how she'd dressed. It was time for goodwill donations.

She gave herself two days inside the house. If she left it much longer than that, people would start to notice. She'd called in sick for work on Monday, worried she wouldn't be convincing enough, but she had to get outside. She'd cried herself silly and was out of tears. Even after she and Joel had broken up and she'd felt the lowest she'd thought she could go, she'd walked to the Rammer Jammer in her pyjamas. Besides that, she was out of ice cream and wine. A trip to the Dixie Stop was in order.

She checked herself out in the mirror, applying more powder to the shadows under her eyes. She didn't look too bad. Practicing her nonchalant smile, she gave a little pose. Hell, she nearly looked the same as she always did. Nobody will tell, she thought. Grabbing her new purse, she started to walk into town. Not long after, she ran into Wade.

"Morning, doc," he said, flashing her his cute easy smile, although it didn't reach his eyes. "Where you been all weekend?"

Zoe side-stepped him and continued walking, but he didn't get the hint. Rather, he ignored it.

"Not been feeling too well," she replied, keen to get away from him and sound as bright and breezy as possible, although truthfully she had been neither.

Wade frowned in confusion. "Well, I guess we both know why. I came over to talk to you the other night at the bar but you sure shot off in a hurry with that guy," he said sourly.

Zoe stopped, his casual accusation completely unfair, catching her off guard. She didn't realise Wade had paid that much attention. "Could say the same for you. Usually you have the decency to take a girl home instead of just screwing her in the office. But, no. Then you wouldn't have been able to humiliate me quite so completely in front of the whole town." Zoe couldn't believe it. The nerve he had! Wade was making her so angry – and she'd been in such an emotional stupor it felt really good to feel something that didn't keep her down, something that made her feel stronger. So she added "jerk".

Wade dropped his gaze, unable to deny it. "Look I'm sorry. I know it's true. I was drunk. She didn't mean anything, Zoe," he muttered. When Zoe didn't reply, he added "so how did your date go? He drive you home?" Fishing for confirmation of whether she'd slept with him or not.

Zoe began to walk again, but he easily kept stride. "I was drunk," she said mockingly. "She didn't mean anything. You know, I think I've heard that somewhere before."

Wade stopped. "Hell, no. I am not going back there again, alright, we are not even together anymore."

He creased as soon as he spoke. He was meant to be apologising, and he didn't want to hurt Zoe, but he'd been stewing over her behaviour all weekend. How could she have just gone off with that guy? She was supposed to be in love with him. Well, she seemed to be over it now.

Reaching the Dixie Stop, Zoe flung over her shoulder. "I know. It's what you wanted. Bye, Wade. Have fun with your skank."

The door shut in his face. He guess he'd deserved that. He really did feel like a complete jackass for how he'd treated Zoe the other night. She hadn't deserved for him to rub her face in it like that. What had possessed him? And whilst it had felt good at the time, the minute he'd seen her leaving with creepy he'd come crashing back down.

The bar was half-empty when he got there, and he was glad, didn't really feel like being Mr Sociable that day. There was a ton of overdue paperwork to get through, man it piled up since Lemon had left, and he'd picked up his third invoice when he realised Zoe hadn't replied when he'd asked her about her date. She hadn't said a thing. It wasn't like Zoe to not get him back when she could. She usually waxed lyrical about anything that would piss him off when she was this mad. Maybe her date hadn't gone well, or she'd gotten too drunk. Or maybe she was just that upset with him. Shit, he'd really screwed up this time. Abandoning the paperwork, he walked over to Wanda, who was wiping down tables.

"Wanda, can I speak with you for a moment?" he asked, already pulling her out of earshot of the patrons.

"Yes, Wade. What is it?" Wanda asked, enormous smile in place indicating her to be still thrilled about her new pregnancy.

"It's Zoe. I'm..." he was unsure how to start.

"A complete idiot for embarrassing her the other night, pushing her into the path of that sleazeball? Wade, I swear you are your own worst enemy," Wanda helpfully supplied. Wade scowled. He wished his employees were more respectful, at least whilst at work. Yeah, right.

"Yeah. Uh, what did you notice about him?" he asked. Wanda rolled her eyes.

"He was good-looking, charming, and very keen on Zoe," she said, smiling broadly. She loved getting under Wade's skin.

"Anything else, Wanda?" he asked roughly.

"I'd never seen him before, so I know he's not local. He bought her a _lot _of drinks. He paid in cash. She seemed to be having a good time. I was busy when they left, I just turned around and they'd gone. Why? Has something happened? Or have you decided to jerk that poor girl around some more?"

Wade denied it, shaking his head sharply. "No, just got a weird feeling. I'm sure I've seen him before, but every time I try to place him, it disappears" he said, hand on the back of his neck in a gesture of frustration.

Wanda looked at him sharply, making a mental note to accost Zoe the minute she saw her. "You think he's bad news?"

Wade turned away and started walking back to the office, avoiding conversations people were trying to draw him in to. "I don't know," he called back, shrugging his shoulders. Right – stop thinking about Zoe and start thinking about your livelihood, he told himself as he got back to work.

-HOD-

AB knew Zoe had called in sick, but she was hopeful that her friend was recovered enough to hang out that evening. So armed with a pot of chicken soup and some crusty rolls, she marched round to Zoe's door, and knocked sharply. And again. No answer. Zoe must be out. Dang it, she thought. Reheating never tastes the same. Should've called first.

Just as she had decided to leave the soup on the doorstep, the door opened and a very sleepy, sad looking Zoe appeared. "You okay, sweetie?" asked AB. "Brought you soup."

Zoe was thankful for her friend but wished she'd had more notice. Normally she was a neat freak, but today the house was in a state. The friends paused on the porch, before Zoe invited her in with a concealed grimace. AB walked in and was pretty shocked. Zoe's bed was unmade, with used tissues covering the duvet and patches of floor. What seemed like all of Zoe's clothes were strewn about the floor as well. And Zoe had a lot of clothes.

"What's all this," AB asked, concerned. "If you're sick why have you been organising?"

Zoe laughed it off, if the unnatural sound she made could be called a laugh. AB looked at her. "Okay Zoe Hart, tell me what's going on. You don't seem yourself," she ordered, ladling soup into a bowl before her friend could protest.

"I just thought it was time for a clear-out. You know, changing seasons, fashions..." she trailed off, as AB raised her eyebrows at her, and handed her the bowl. Zoe knew that her body was hungry. Apart from ice-cream she'd pretty much been leaving out all the major food groups. Still, it just didn't seem appetising. She sipped a small amount off her spoon to satisfy AB, feeling like the best way to distract her friend was to ask her about herself.

"Whilst you're ill? Really?"

"So how are you feeling now that you and Davis have split up?" she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

AB's eyes narrowed. "Is something going on here, Zoe? Are you really just sick? How did it go with that guy from the Rammer Jammer? You left so quickly, I was worried."

Zoe accidentally on purpose dropped her spoon, so she could spend a second hiding her face whilst retrieving it. She'd wondered what she should say, the best idea would be to downplay it much as possible. "He was nothing special," she said, faking a relieved smile. "I think it was definitely beer goggles though, because once we left and I started to sober up, he didn't really seem so great."

AB sat down, intrigued. "You seemed to like him well enough at the bar."

"That was for Wade's benefit. I had to try and make him jealous after the show he put on, didn't I?" Zoe asked, her voice becoming more natural.

"So why'd you leave?" AB asked, reminding Zoe of a dog with a bone, wishing she would quit her line of questioning.

"What can I say, the drink went to my head. Combination of empty stomach, long week at work, being a woman, and a petite one at that... And I'd had enough of the Kinsella X Show, if you know what I mean." Her friend grimaced. Agreeing with her, that was fair enough thought AB, mollified. Sensing a pause in the line of attack, Zoe seized the advantage and repeated her question about Davis.

AB gave a small smile. "To be honest, I feel relieved. I'm glad he proposed when he did because it made me stop and consider him properly. I'm still in love with Lavon, Zoe. I shouldn't have let things go as far as they did with Davis, he was always just a rebound for me, and you know what? I'm not even upset about him. My head is still filled with Lavon. Even though I know he never loved me enough to have children, you just know it's _right_ with some people. I think he is my soul mate," she added. "And now, he is waiting for Lemon to return from her cruise, which means that beyond anything else there is no longer any possibility that he has got or ever will have any feelings for me. So if things stay the way they are I'll never end up happy with anyone else until I put myself out there and find a new man that will help me forget these feelings for Lavon." Her tone indicated her increasing unhappiness until even Zoe could tell there was a hook dangling in front of her, waiting to be caught.

"What are you thinking, AB," said Zoe suspiciously. She had a feeling she knew the tone this conversation was taking.

"Come out with me this weekend in Mobile," pleaded AB in full begging mode. "Please? I need to get over Lavon, you need to get over Wade, and we could both do with getting out of this sorry town for a night," she stated matter-of-factly. "We could stay over in Mobile so nobody has to drive. It's a proven fact it'll make you feel better. Come on, Zoe. Think of all the cute guys out there."

Zoe slurped a large spoonful of soup and stuffed some crusty bread into her mouth so she could play for time before replying. The thought of going on a night out seemed inconceivable. She had a brainwave.

"Actually, my mother called me earlier and there's this amazing film festival in New York this weekend, and I've decided to go and visit her," Zoe blurted.

AB frowned again. "Really? Does Brick know? Isn't it your weekend to be on call?"

_Not playing your best game_, _Hart,_ Zoe thought as she pinched herself mentally for being so stupid. Why couldn't she have thought of something that she wouldn't immediately be called on? "I'll speak about it to him tomorrow. The festival's so good, I can't miss it. And I want to see my Mum," added Zoe, realising it was true. Her mother was safely removed from Bluebell, and couldn't over interfere with her life. Plus, she loved her unconditionally and Zoe knew she wouldn't judge her. Maybe she could actually talk to her about this.

"Oh," said AB, disappointed. "Maybe the weekend after, then." She stood up, and surveyed Zoe's living space. "What kind of system have you got with these clothes, Zoe? You know some of these are dry clean only," she said disapprovingly, noticing the crumpled designer labels. Zoe shot to her feet in alarm and came over to pull her clothes from AB's hands. "It's a little hard to explain. Leave them, please," she said sharply, before turning away and dumping the clothes on her bed. She paused for a moment, her nerves totally frazzled by the pretense, and said without turning around "I'm still feeling tired, AB. Thanks for the soup. Hopefully I'll be well enough for work tomorrow, but I want to get an early night."

AB was taken aback, and unwilling to leave whilst she hadn't quite got the full story. "Zoe, it's six o clock in the evening. It's still light out," she said. Despite the fact that Zoe's bedroom was an homage to Kleenex, her friend's nose wasn't running. Clearly something bad had happened. However, it was pretty clear that her friend didn't want to talk about whatever it was as no reply was forthcoming. She hoped that Zoe would sleep whatever the hell it was off that was causing her to act so strangely and be right as rain tomorrow. She decided to be the friend Zoe wanted, and let it go. This time. She'd keep an eye on the situation in future.

Zoe was hugely relieved after AB left, and took the remains of the soup outside to pour down the drain so the smell wouldn't permeate her house. She had every intention of reading a trusty romance novel, where the heroes were kind, sexy and honourable, before sleeping. Picturing her latest story, she heard a twig crack, sounding loud in the comparative quiet.

She shot her head up and looked around for the source of the noise. It was possibly only a wild animal, probably even Bert. Still though, her heart quickened as she stayed totally still, alert for any further noise. A second twig crunched, closer this time, and Zoe started to ease back. Normally she wouldn't have thought twice about marching over to see what was there, but now, things were different. What if she had told Sean – no, wait – Ian - where she lived? He could come back and find her again.

Turning round slowly to go back inside her house, she collided with a hard male chest. Instinctively, she screamed.

A/N: Mwahahaha. Just had to leave it there!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

"Woah, woah, Zoe! It's just me," said Wade loudly as he grabbed her around the shoulders and gave her a little shake. She slumped in his arms slightly, relief making her sag.

"Wade," she replied a little breathlessly. "You scared me."

"Yeah, no shit doc," he said, laughing. "Been a while since ya been this jumpy, ain't it? What's eatin' you up?"

She realised she was still too close to him, and moved away gently, ignoring how comforting being in his arms, however briefly, had been. "Nothing," she said, running her hands through her hair. "What are you doing here?"

He looked at her, noting how tired she appeared. Sitting down on the step in front of her door, he patted the opposite side. Sighing, she sat down next to him.

"I wanted to say that I was sorry. I've been meaning to talk to you since the other night. I was such an asshole, I was way out of line."

Zoe stayed silent, calmer than she'd been since that morning. Somehow she didn't have the energy to get angry again, not after the talk with AB. And well, Wade had sought her out to apologise, again. That did count for something.

"Why did you do it?" she asked quietly.

He shifted uncomfortably. "I only meant to kiss her alright," he said. "But then you decided to go and flirt with that guy and... I got angry. Wanted to prove that I... didn't need you." Nervously he looked at her to gauge her reaction. He knew he had to be honest with her about this – it was too serious.

Zoe raised her eyebrows. She didn't know how to feel about knowing her plan to make Wade jealous had worked. Shame it hadn't worked out so well for her. "You were angry? Or you were jealous?" she prodded.

"I guess... both."

"Really?" she said, so taken aback by his honesty she momentarily forgot her plan to stay away from him.

"Really. I hope that we can get past this. Try and be friends." Wade looked hopeful.

Zoe gave him a small smile. "I'd like that," she said. "Friends." That, she knew she could manage.

"Yeah," he said, his gaze dropping to her mouth. "Friends," he whispered huskily, as he leaned in to press a soft kiss on her lips. Zoe started to feel soft flutterings of panic in her stomach but she accepted the kiss, before pulling away. He grinned briefly before moving his hand to hold the side of her face as he leaned in to kiss her again, harder, his tongue seeking entry. Suddenly she remembered the feel of another mouth pressing hard kisses against her unresponsive one, a fist wrapped in her hair. She froze before jerking away and standing up, her chest moving up and down rapidly with short, quick breaths.

"Zoe," Wade said, shocked. "What's wrong?"

Zoe put a hand to her lips to hold in a whimper. Couldn't get the image out of her head. Shook herself, and managed to say in a shaky voice "I can't do this, Wade. I'm sorry, I just can't."

Anger crossed his features. "I don't get you. I thought this was what you wanted. Hey, look at me," he added, grabbing her arm to pull her around.

Zoe crumpled, and burst into tears. Astonished and still a little angry, he pulled her into his arms, holding her as her tiny frame was racked by harsh sobs. Stroking her hair, he said urgently "tell me what's going on. This is about more than us. I know I've made you cry before, but hell you gotta tell me what's happened?"

Burrowed into his warm chest, his arms locked tight making her feel safe, helped to calm her mind past the flashback. And she suddenly knew without a doubt she wouldn't be able to carry on and pretend nothing had ever happened. The feelings of sadness at being violated in such a way were rising too fast for her to control, and the flashback pushed her over the edge. It would come out eventually, and she'd rather Wade hear about it from her than from the Bluebell gossip chain. She was just terrified that he'd try and do something stupid. But that was a chance she had to take. He wasn't going to be satisfied without anything but a good explanation, and she didn't have it in her to come up with another lie.

"Something happened," she said hesitantly. "With Sean after we left the bar the other night."

He went rigid in her arms. Silence reigned for a few moments before he spoke with fury lacing every word, "what did he do?"

"He...he drugged me. I woke up the next morning in a motel outside of Mobile, naked. I can't remember what happened exactly." Pulling back, she looked at him desperate to try and work out what he was feeling. He stood frozen, shock crossing his features, as her words sank in. Shock turned to horror, and his hands travelled to her shoulders where he unconsciously dug his fingers in.

"He raped you?" Words said in a disbelieving tone, for Wade hadn't heard of a crime like that around Bluebell..well, ever. Things like that just didn't happen here. When Zoe nodded, the fury returned, becoming a violent raging coursing round his body. He had to find...Sean...and kill him. That bastard had to pay for what he'd done. Christ, Zoe. What she must be going through.

"Zoe," he said, unsure of what he should say, staring at her face, tears glistening on her cheeks, sorrow etched on her features. She moved to hug him and it became a fierce thing, as he tried to offer her as much comfort as he could give. Wade lost track of time as they stood there, the light fading, before Zoe pulled back from him. Reluctantly, he let her.

"Thanks," she said. "I needed that."

Wade gave her a half grimace as he began to hate the space between them, having to fight the urge to take her back into his arms where she'd be safe. "Why don't we go inside and we can talk about it," he offered.

Remembering the piles of clothes everywhere, Zoe hesitated, even though she was tempted. Telling Wade had been the hard part, but now he seemed pretty supportive. She wouldn't have minded his company. "It's a bit messy inside."

Wade scoffed, before nudging her gently into the house. "This is me you're talkin' to, doc." Once in, he took it in without reacting, but he did pause with unease. "What's with the clothes, Zoe?"

Zoe started grabbing random outfits to clear a space they could sit comfortably. "Needed to clear out some closet space, that's all." She didn't think Wade's understanding would stretch to her psychological issues.

Wade felt pretty sure this wasn't random, but he couldn't think of any real reason she'd have for doing it. But his mind was still reeling from her revelations outside. Shrugging it off, he asked her "so did you report it to the police?" She nodded her agreement, easing a tightening in his chest.

"Yes. Though partly that was because I didn't have any way to get home and I didn't want to call anyone," she admitted.

"Hey", Wade grabbed her hand. "You have nothing to feel ashamed of, do you hear me? You are so brave for doing that, don't think any differently. Thank God you did. Now they'll be able to find him. And I won't have to go to jail for murder."

Zoe looked at him sharply. "What...you'd...why would you say that?" she stammered.

"Do you really think that something like this could happen to you and I'd be able to sit back and not do anything about it? If you hadn't reported it Zoe, I would have found him myself." Wade's voice was deadly. He meant every word.

"That is the last thing I would ever want," she replied urgently. "Wade you could do serious time, could even get the death penalty. Promise me you won't do anything stupid, promise me."

Wade looked at her, knew the cold facts didn't change anything. He'd commit murder for her if he had to - he didn't want to, but he knew if it came down to letting that bastard get away with it, or taking him out himself? He knew what would happen. Zoe didn't have to know. "Well I won't have to, silly" he said, trying to ease her tension. "Because you told the police. Where are they in the investigation?"

Zoe exhaled audibly and flung herself back on her bed so she was laid down. "Not very far. He didn't use his real name – the credit card he paid for the motel and his vehicle were registered to an Ian Briars, so Sean wasn't even his real name. That's all they've told me so far."

"When did they tell you this?"

"When I was at the hospital," she said without thinking. Wade gave another double-take. "What did you go there for? Are you okay?"

Zoe looked away. "The police wanted me to go... they had to do a... rape kit. To prove it."

Wade hugged her again for he could stop himself. "I wish you'd told me sooner," he muttered. "I would've been there for you."

"After what went down on Saturday? Wade, I thought you hated me."

"I could never hate you, Zoe - never. And no matter what happens you can rely on me to be there for you when it's serious... something like this you shouldn't have to deal with alone. Who have you told? AB?"

Zoe shook her head, before answering so quietly he could barely hear "nobody. I thought I could get through this on my own."

Wade let out a strange laugh, as he thought how ridiculous she was being.

"I'm serious. People can't know. You tell one person and that's it, it's round everywhere. The only reason I told you was because I thought you would keep this secret for me. This could really affect my work."

"That's stupid. You can't go on pretending nothing happened. This is affecting your life! Of course you'll need to tell people Zoe, you're a fool if you don't see that."

"I do not! Wade this is my problem, not yours. You can't tell me what to do." Her voice rose so he could hear her anger.

"Zoe, at the very least I am your friend. And you'll need to tell people. Brick, to get some time off work for starters."

"I am not telling Brick! He could use it as an excuse to turn my patients against me or get me thrown out!" Hysteria was now edging her tone.

Wade pinched his nose, trying for patience. "Zoe, give Brick some credit. He cares about you. He would be more than understanding. You're acting like you've done something wrong, but this isn't your fault, and people will see that," he said, his voice ringing with sincerity.

Zoe began pacing, stepping haphazardly on her clothes without noticing. "It is my fault, Wade. I went over to him. _I approached him._ I went outside with him. I made it so incredibly easy."

Guilt speared through Wade again as he realised exactly whose fault it was. "Zoe... you wouldn't even have looked at him if it wasn't for me. If I'd not been so angry I could've invited you over to dance with me and Lavon... you would never have been in the path of that criminal." Wade knew he was right, and it made him feel sick to his stomach. This was all his fault and he'd have to live with that truth forever.

Zoe shook her head, refusing to accept his words. "But I made you angry in the first place, Wade. This isn't your fault. And if it hadn't been me, he could've gone after someone else. I wouldn't want that to happen to anyone else here. But he went after me because I'm not like everyone else. I don't fit. He could see that." She sighed. As tempting as it was to siphon some of the blame onto Wade, it wasn't fair. He wasn't responsible for the actions of another man.

Wade became incredulous. "He went after you because you were on your own," he said as if she was a six year old. "You were vulnerable."

She made a sound of frustration in her throat. "It doesn't matter now. The police are dealing with it, it's in their hands."

"What about when they catch him? Won't you need to hire George because you'll be the witness?"

Zoe was seriously rethinking letting Wade stay. He was clarifying thoughts she hadn't even wanted to have yet. Thoughts about a trial, media coverage, being a _witness_ – were terrifying. In that moment, she wished she'd never told the authorities.

Wade could see her internal struggle, and realised he'd said too much. "Look, I'm sorry. I'm meant to be being supportive. I'll back off. Why don't we watch a film and just lay together? We can talk some more when you're ready," he asked hopefully.

The tension left her shoulders slightly, and she nodded, crawling back onto the bed. "Pour me some wine?" she asked, as he got up to set up the dvd. Once they were settled, they lay back together, watching some mindless romance, but Wade wasn't focussed on the screen. All he could feel was the warmth of Zoe's head resting on his chest, the feel of her warm breath and her soft little sighs, and how soft the hip was that he had his hand fitted around. And even though his emotions were all over the place, he felt the rightness of the moment. Knowing how Zoe was hurting, he didn't want to leave her for anything. He wasn't planning on letting her go again. She needed him right now. She didn't know what she needed. He'd make sure she got it, even if that meant taking over and pissing her off in the short term.

Zoe sighed happily, not really watching The Other Woman but instead enjoying the feelings of safety. She couldn't believe how well Wade had taken it, though there were still some things left unresolved. Like he hadn't agreed not to tell anyone else. But he hadn't made any judgements on her, even wanted to take the blame himself. He wasn't going to do anything rash. He'd help her get through this. She still didn't want to tell him about the flashback she'd had, though. She wasn't ready to tell that to anyone. What did it mean? Would she have more? The thought made her shiver, causing Wade's hand to rub her thigh gently. Never mind that, now. For now, mindless entertainment with a very good friend was all she needed.

A/N: Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed. Let me know what you think as always please :)


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the delay in posting, I've come down with a bug. Slightly longer chapter to make up for it.

Chapter Five

Zoe woke up sweaty and overheated as she was curled alongside Wade with her head pillowed on his chest. She stared in horror at the wet patch on his shirt. Fortunately he was still sleeping. Maybe she should try and dab it off a little before he woke up?

Too late. Sensing her movements woke him, his eyes opened to see her comical expression. For a second, he just enjoyed the feel of her in his arms, before the previous night came crashing over him. It wasn't a pleasant experience. Looking down, he noticed the patch of goo on his shirt. Nothing new there then. Unsure of where she'd be at this morning – and trying hard to wake up enough if she wanted to talk more heavy – he said nothing and waited.

"Morning," Zoe said slowly, deciding to ignore the puddle entirely. "Look – I've got to work this morning and I'm running a little late already... I need to hop in the shower and get going."

He crooked a smile. "I'm not stopping you."

That made her smile back. "I know. I also wanted to thank you for last night. It meant so much to me that you listened, and that you stayed here all night with me. I was going out of my mind but today I feel much happier." He brushed that off in his mind like it was nothing, just enjoying the closeness. He didn't try and kiss her again, knowing it would just confuse things when she would soon be off to see out the day and he'd have to go to work too. And probably think about her and worry about how she was doing all damn day.

"But you've got to promise me one thing, Wade." Her expression turned serious.

"What?" he said reluctantly.

"You can't tell anyone. Please."

Ugh. How could he refuse her? He could humour her for a little while. Didn't want to jeopardise the fragile trust they'd re-established. Wouldn't give her an excuse to shut him out. "Okay, doc. I won't tell anyone. Yet. But you got to talk to your friends. AB and Lavon, at least."

Zoe hesitated, unhappy with his answer, still unwilling to face that particular truth. "Not yet. I don't know how they'll react. I don't want to be treated any differently." She fiddled with his chest hair, drawing his eyes down. "We'll talk more later," she said, finally. Wade agreed, and she left to get herself ready. Wade waited until she'd come back out to tell her he was leaving – didn't want to give her any mixed signs, and he appreciated that walking in on her in the shower at the moment might not be the best way to go.

As Zoe walked into work her head was so full she didn't notice half the people who greeted her on her way in. Whilst it was a huge weight off her mind to have shared her secret, now Wade knew, he could do a lot of damage. She'd have to keep an eye on him.

She had no idea where they stood at the moment. She had no energy for a relationship right now and she didn't know what he thought or was expecting. They hadn't discussed the kiss they'd shared. Zoe was just amazed he'd initiated it – had he been wanting just sex, or to get back together? The thought of having sex again filled her with dread though. If she'd had a flashback of a kiss – what would happen if she went further? The memory of _his _touch made her feel dirty. She'd lain there utterly helpless, unable to do anything, while he'd put his hands all over her...

"Morning, Zoe!" Zoe snapped out of it, realising that she'd walked right into the practice without noticing.

"Morning AB," she said. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "look, thanks for last night, it was really kind of you. I'm sorry I was grumpy," she told her.

AB smiled, pleased to see her friend looking far more natural than she had the previous day. "It's fine, don't worry about it. Still planning on going to New York this weekend? 'Cause I'd tell Brick sooner rather than later, he's been talking about going ballroom dancing this weekend already this morning."

Thinking it over, Zoe realised she didn't need to go anymore. "No, I realised it was a bit far just to go for a movie festival. And I can see my mum on a weekend where I'm not needed here," she added.

"Glad to hear it, Miss Hart, because if you had tried to pull a number on me I would have had to retaliate in some complex and underhanded scheme, and that would have put quite a dent in my good mood," Brick announced loudly as he came in to reception to join them.

Zoe couldn't help rolling her eyes. "Well I'm glad I'm not making you think too hard, Brick. Wouldn't want to burst a blood vessel." His self-satisfied grin dropping slightly, he turned when Sheriff Bill came in.

"What do you need, Bill? Did you have an appointment?" he asked, checking his clipboard.

"Sorry, Brick. I'm here to see Zoe," he said, making Zoe's pulse pick up.

Brick frowned. "You trying to steal my patients again?" he accused Zoe. She barely noticed however, her entire focus on the officer. Bill was indeed Brick's patient, so he must be here because he knew something. One word to his wife and all of Bluebell would know before the next day.

"Nothing like that," said Bill heartily. "Just need to talk to Doctor Hart on a matter of police business."

Gesturing him into her office, with AB and Brick's curious faces followed their way, Zoe prayed they wouldn't snoop and try to listen in. Hopefully someone with a real medical emergency would distract them. Preferably something time consuming, that needed stitches. She didn't even try and criticise her thoughts, too concerned by what Bill was going to say.

He turned to her once the door was shut, and gestured for her to sit down. Once they'd arranged themselves, he began "The Mobile Police Department contacted me, to update me on one of their cases. They thought it would be better for someone to come and speak with you in person, instead of over the telephone. I am so sorry for what happened to you, Doctor Hart."

Zoe nodded, her heart hammering now at the confirmation she'd received about Bill's information and at what was so bad they'd prefer to tell her in person. She waited for more.

"Your attacker – you know that he paid for the motel room with a credit card and we thought we'd be able to track him by his vehicle?" When Zoe nodded again, he continued. "Well we thought his name was Ian Briars, but it seems that Mr Briars has been a victim of identity and vehicle theft. Officers have spoken to him, and he does not match the description given by you or the motel clerk as well as having reported his vehicle stolen as of Sunday morning. And to make it even worse, the CCTV was down at the motel and its car park. And the Rammer Jammer as you know doesn't record footage either."

Zoe realised what this meant with a slowly dawning horror. "Then this means… you won't be able to catch him. You don't know who you're looking for."

Bill huffed, clearly uncomfortable at being the bearer of bad news, but his eyes still filled with concern.

Zoe had a realisation. "What about the DNA you found?"

Before she could start to hope, he stifled it once more. "It didn't match anyone in the system. Your assailant doesn't have a criminal record."

After digesting that, Zoe was out of options. "So…what's the next step?"

Bill leaned forward in his seat. "We'd like you to come by the station and speak to a sketch artist, to gain a reliable picture of the suspect to distribute amongst law enforcement. If that's okay, Doctor. I will also ask if anyone was recording footage at the bar on Saturday. Somebody may have a picture of him on their phone."

Zoe began to feel she was trapped in a nightmare, being steadily railroaded off the edge of a cliff. The risk she'd taken in telling the police had amounted to nothing, and by the sound of it Bill was planning on telling everyone. And as for what he'd told her… So Ian wasn't his real name either. Who was this guy? "Yes...I guess it is. As for the footage, do you mind if I take care of that? Wade knows about this – we can be discrete in what we're trying to look for."

Bill's eyebrows furrowed. "May I remind you that this is a police investigation now, and I can be very discrete. It would be best if you were not a part of this, both from a legal view, and a personal one. Distance will make it easier for you to deal with, and we won't be able to let the defence say that you in any way altered the investigation. Just let us handle it. We are not finished yet. I promise I'll be careful, as I gather from what you're saying that you don't want this to be common news?"

Zoe's eyes flashed at him. "No, I do not. I like living here in Bluebell, and I don't want everybody to start looking at me like I'm a..." She couldn't finish the sentence.

Bill became even more apologetic. "But you know, once we catch him, there'll be a trial? Everything will be reported in the media."

Zoe felt trapped and overwhelmed, and stood up. "Yes, I have had that pointed out to me," she spat. "But seeing as for now you don't even know what he _looks_ like, I think it could wait a little while. _Don't you_?" she practically yelled.

Bill stood up too, his hands in a conciliatory gesture. "There's no need to work yourself up, Zoe. I won't say anything." He was concerned at her reaction, and suspected she wasn't coping too well. He didn't think she'd take too well to a discussion though. He was relieved that she'd spoken to Wade about it, and decided to visit the Rammer Jammer next. Wade knowing would make his job a lot easier.

Zoe gripped the edge of her desk hard, the whites of her knuckles showing. Tried to calm her raging and fevered mind. He could be anywhere. He could get away with it forever.

Remembering, she asked "when do you want me to come to the station?"

"Sooner rather than later. I'll be back there after lunch," he replied.

Bidding him a rather terse goodbye, she leaned against the door of her study and cried. Clearly Brick and AB were busy, which allowed her the freedom to let her tears out. She knew from experience sometimes it was quicker to cry than to try and stifle them. After a few minutes, she managed to get her blotchiness under control. Re-checking her make-up, she was about to go and find what was going on with the practice when a sharp knock sounded.

Following her invitation, the door opened quickly and Lavon ran inside. Checking the corridor, he explained himself. "Didn't want AB to see me." Satisfied the coast was clear, he turned his full attention to his best friend. "Big Z! Where the hell have you been?" was his demand. When she didn't answer, he went on, clearly having been stewing on his rant for a while. "I have been trying to talk to you for days, but you don't answer your door anymore? I need your help. Lemon is coming back tonight, and you can bet that George will be there the minute she gets off that boat and try and steal her from me," he growled.

Zoe began to force her mind into the present. Trying to summon concern for her friend's 'plight', she said, "well make sure you are there too. Dress up nice, give her some flowers and be your best romantic self. Thing is though Lavon, she might well have started something up with someone on board that cruise. I bet Lemon's grandmother will be there to see her when she gets off," she said thoughtfully.

Lavon took off his hat and seemed unaware of how his fingers were flexing the soft material. "I know. That's all I've been thinking about. What if she gets off that cruise and she's engaged? Or she chooses George?" he asked hopelessly.

"Then you will be there as the Mayor to congratulate her and wish her well," said Zoe. Lavon scowled but didn't disagree. "Have you done anything to celebrate her return?"

Lavon seemed surprised. "Where you been hiding? You been ill? Everyone knows about Lemon's party at the Rammer Jammer tonight. I expect to see you there Z, no excuses."

Zoe realised her friend was too wound up to listen to any story that she could concoct. He'd see straight through it and then guilt-trip her by reminding her of her 'best friend' status. "I've been a little under the weather," she said vaguely. "But I'm better now. I'll be there tonight, Lavon," she said, attempting a cheery tone.

He pointed at her. "Make sure you are," he threw at her before leaving her to her thoughts once more, completely oblivious that anything was wrong. She'd been avoiding the bar since the attack. Not sure how she'd feel when she walked in there again. At least Wade would be there, even if he was probably working. She was sure he'd keep an eye on her. She smiled. Wade could really surprise her sometimes. She was lucky to have him.

-HOD-

Lemon could not wait to get off the boat. She'd had enough cocktail parties and dull-as-dishwater small talk than she wanted in a lifetime, and she'd become so adept at fending off unwanted advances that she could probably get a job as a bouncer in a strip club. Her grandmother would have been thrilled – she'd received two proposals and had flirtations with a third man, but she knew none of them were right for her. They always seemed so… boring. Her life was filled with running a business and being a major player in all the Bluebell drama that happened on a weekly basis. She didn't understand how these people were content to do nothing but sit, boast about their fancy lives and drink more than their body weight in alcohol every evening. But it was worth it for her grandmother to bankroll Fancy's again. Then she could get back to work, and forget about men for a while. Speaking of her grandmother, she was waving at her in greeting. The suitor on her left pressed a hand to her back as they walked, and so she walked faster to escape him. Her grandmother's eyes gleamed as she took in the obviously wealthy catch she'd reeled in.

Introducing them, she thought it would be easier for her grandmother to make her own assumptions, so she gave bland, smiling responses, such as she'd been speaking and grown adept in for the past month. Over in the other direction, she noticed some much more interesting people.

"I'm sorry honey, I've gotta go. My people are waiting," she pointed, eager to get away. Without waiting for an argument, she quickly said "Goodbye grandmother. I'm so thrilled you convinced me to go on that cruise. I had such a lovely time. Nighty-night." And left them standing there, the older woman spitting fury that her plan had not worked.

Lemon approached Lavon and George and hugged them both. "You have no idea what it is like to be on dry land! And I have cell reception! Thank you for saving me from my grandmother. Let's walk to the car, come on guys, "she drilled, forcibly moving them forwards out of sight, "let's get back home."

When they got to their separate cars, Lemon stopped. "Did my daddy not come get me?"

George spoke. "I told him I'd come and get you, Lemon" he said breathlessly. He and Lavon had talked and they'd agreed to let Lemon catch her breath before starting to woo her. So they'd agreed no flowers. Still, she had to pick one of them to drive her home.

Lavon cut in "Or you can ride with me?" he said hopefully. "It'd be really good to catch up with you."

Lemon smiled. "Well one of you can drive me home, and one of you can stay behind to pick up my bags." Starting to have an inkling of suspicion, she said "okay I'll go with Lavon. George will you?"

Turning to him, she couldn't help but notice the disappointment on his face. He nodded however and Lavon and her set off for Bluebell.

Catching up was fun, but Lemon could tell Lavon was hiding something. His anxiety was apparent when she told stories of her cruise, the men she had spent time with. She had not been celibate when she was away. Eventually she had to ask. "What's wrong, Lavon?"

He glanced at her, knowing this was his chance to get in before George, but also that Lemon was tired and might not be too amenable to what he wanted to discuss. He had to try.

"The night you got on board that cruise ship I came to talk to you, stop you from getting on," he said.

Her mouth went wide with shock. "Why would you do that?"

His eyes darting between her and the road, he explained passionately, "because I love you Lemon, and I want us to be together again. I realised that was why I could never fully commit to AnnaBeth. Why I screwed things up with Ruby. Because I have never gotten over you." He waited with bated breath to hear her response.

Lemon sat for a minute, shocked. She'd had feelings for Lavon for so long, but hadn't really thought much about him recently. She'd gotten over him. And she valued their friendship more than anything. Looking at him in shock, she blurted "woah Lavon, what a huge surprise."

He looked at her with hope. "A nice surprise?"

Looking at his face, her emotions too worn out to really consider him, she spoke knowing it wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Can you give me some time? I am so tired and that was completely unexpected. I don't want to make a rash decision and ruin what we already have," she said, squeezing his arm.

Pain flooded him, but he braced himself, reminding that she hadn't said no, just not right now. He still had a chance. He just had to convince her. At least the rest of the way back she'd be thinking about him. And he'd keep Tucker away from her.

When Lemon walked into the Rammer Jammer, predictably everyone was there celebrating her return. Wade looked more stressed than she would have liked, and she saw his gaze repeatedly straying over to one of the bar stools. Zoe and AB were there to hug her and welcome her back. Again, Zoe looked awful too, but she'd ask later. Right then she needed a drink and an audience.

It was at the end of the night when she was talking to AB. George had been acting strangely when he'd turned up, having dropped off her luggage at her house. Lavon had stuck to her side most of the night, and Lemon was sure she'd seen them bickering, but her attention had been monopolised elsewhere. Seeing George just made her remember her failure. The first chance she'd got, she'd gotten ridden of both of them. She wanted girl talk.

Wade had left early with Zoe, leaving Wanda in charge. "What's up with those two?" she asked.

AB leant forward, keen to share her suspicions. "I don't know what, but something is definitely going on," she said. "Zoe has been acting really weird for about a week, and last week her and Wade were fighting non-stop. I mean, on Saturday night right in front of Zoe he took a woman into the office and came out later obviously having had sex!"

"No!" said Lemon. She couldn't believe Wade, and that she'd missed the juiciest gossip all year because she'd been stuck on that bloody cruise!

"Yes," said AB. "But today, her and Wade are hanging together, but they don't look happy about it. They're definitely acting off. We've got to find out what it is."

"Do you think she's pregnant?" Lemon asked.

AB's mouth pursed as she considered the possibility. "Then, Zoe got a visit from Sheriff Bill today at work. I tried to ask her what he wanted, but she wouldn't tell me. But it was police business, not a medical matter." Zoe had not been her usual self. Distracted, snappy. She'd not wanted to make any conversation, eating her lunch alone, and had then gone out without explanation. Clearly Bill had not had good news.

Lemon smiled. She was back in Bluebell, listening to the local gossip. She was home. Wondering what on earth Zoe had done to merit a police visit, she reassured her friend. "Have no fear, AnnaBeth. We will find out what is going on, I am sure of it. Tomorrow, we'll talk to both Wade and Zoe. Maybe we can help."

AB was glad to have shared. She couldn't wait to uncover the real reason for Zoe's behaviour, and now that Lemon was home, it wouldn't be long before she found out.

A/N: Decided to involve a few more characters. Hope you enjoyed! R and R.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the continued reviews! They make writing this story so worth it. I would never have gotten this far without them!

I am still feeling pretty ill so my updates might have to start coming every other day. I'm getting behind with my uni work! It's a shame Hart of Dixie is so much more fun than Jane Eyre. Also - saw the Season 4 trailer today, and looks pretty good! Much happier than my story lol. Hope you enjoy.

Chapter Six

Wade's concern for Zoe was growing by the minute. He couldn't wait to leave Lemon's stupid party. He had never cared less for the meaningless drama Bluebell generally and Lemon Breeland in particular had to offer. He watched her from behind the bar, in love with the limelight as she regaled the crowd with stories. He couldn't help but compare Lemon, vibrant with confidence, to Zoe. Who looked like she was about to crack, holding this weird stiff smile in place as she played the wallflower. He hated seeing her this way, and couldn't help his eyes straying to the barstool where Sean had sat. It was still bugging him the way he couldn't remember where he'd seen him before. But that feeling of certainty hadn't gone away. Which was weird seeing as Wanda had said he wasn't local.

Bill had come into the bar earlier, asking if Wade could help him obtain an image of the guy. He gathered from that that their other leads had gone cold – but Bill hadn't confirmed anything specific with him about the investigation. It was strange to see Bill acting so cagey and officer-like, but he supposed that he was taking the case so seriously because it was such a severe crime. He just hoped it would lead to something tangible.

Screw this. Wanda could close up the bar. He wanted to get Zoe out of here. He couldn't take seeing her put up a front like this when she was so obviously hurting. He didn't know how everyone couldn't see it. Moving across the bar, he spoke with Wanda briefly who seemed to be expecting the close anyway, and found his way to Zoe. Touching her arm to gain her attention as she was lost in thought as she stood in a crowd around Lemon, he whispered, "do you wanna get out of here?"

Zoe met his gaze and nodded, smiling slightly. Making an excuse to AB, she took Wade's hand and gladly left the bar. As she left, she couldn't help but remember the last time she'd been out here, and had to fight hard to control her breathing. She squeezed Wade's hand, taking strength from him, as they made their way back to the plantation.

He was still mad at her for having put herself through the party. "Why did you come out tonight? You should have been at home in bed, taking care of yourself."

Zoe was surprised he didn't understand. "I had to for Lavon. He came to see me this afternoon and was very specific that if I didn't go he'd be mad."

Wade's face twisted as he fought his exasperation. "Lavon would have been fine. He was so into Lemon that he barely spoke to you."

Zoe said in a surprised tone, "you were watching us?"

Wade met her stare. "Couldn't keep my eyes off you." Zoe smiled a little, the compliment soothing the irritation she'd felt at Wade's reprimand. "Stay at mine tonight," he urged. "I got some wine in for ya."

"Well who could resist an offer like that?" Looking at her, he decided to let go about her decision to go out and ask what Bill had told her. "Did the Sheriff come and visit you today?"

Zoe started, before realising that he'd probably had a visit from the officer. Sighing, she revealed, "he came to the practice this morning. He told me that they can't find the guy that attacked me. They don't even know what he looks like."

Wade swore as Zoe explained the particulars. "What a set up. The guy can't be traced. Maybe they'll find the SUV and that'll lead them to him... but, hell, Zoe. I don't know what to say. Guy was smart."

Zoe snorted bitterly. "Yes, he was. They probably won't ever find him and he'll go on somewhere else and do this again."

Wade knew without a doubt he'd never let that happen. If the police couldn't find him, he would. He hesitated, but felt he should share. "I think I've seen him before. I thought it when I saw you with him that first night, but even though I've been racking my brains I just can't work out where. It wasn't recent, that I do know."

Zoe couldn't help but feel a flare of hope at his words. Maybe Wade would remember who this guy was and the police would be able to catch him. She'd gone to the station to try and work up a sketch, and remembering _his_ face so vividly had awakened a fear in her that she knew would stay with her. His eyes burning into her from the page. She hated feeling so frightened, so helpless. Keeping her mask in place tonight had been more difficult than she had thought. Maybe Wade was right, she should stay at home for a while. Limit seeing people to just work. She couldn't stay home with her thoughts all the time, had to keep working or she'd go crazy.

"Stop thinking about it so much. It might come to you then," she offered.

Reaching his place, she allowed Wade to settle her in, but starting to question his motives. As he plopped onto the couch beside her with a beer, she broached the subject. "Wade...what's going on here? Between us?"

Wade eyed her, wondering what answer she wanted. As far as he was concerned, they were back together. But considering what had happened to Zoe if she wanted to just stay friends then he'd have to be okay with that. He decided not to guess and just ask her. "What do you want?"

Zoe looked away, fiddling with her shoes. He waited her out, determined not to be the first to speak. "I like this, us being friends. I'm not ready for anything more. I just don't have the head space."

He nodded, disappointed but understanding. "I won't push you into anything you're not ready for, but this has proved to me once and for all that I can't lose you. I'll wait for you as long as you need," he said, holding her by the neck to get his point home.

"So now you do want us to get back together?" Zoe asked, smiling.

He laughed. "Of course. That there doc is now a done deal. But considering how much free time we're spending together it will look to everyone else that we already are." He leaned in to kiss her quickly on the lips, surprising her.

Zoe frowned. "Wade, this is only temporary. After work tomorrow I was planning on going home. It's going to take time for me to get over this, and I'll need time on my own. I am so grateful to you for helping me through these first few days, but I'll have to learn to cope without you holding my hand."

Wade sat up, clonking his beer down. Had to swallow down his retort that _no_, she did _not _need to be on her own. She had nothing to prove. She would be much better with him there, and if they planned to get back together eventually why create distance now? His jaw clenched as he realised just how badly he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to protect her. She might not look after herself properly if he wasn't there to check.

Zoe saw Wade swallow, his throat working convulsively. Knew he was deciding what to say.

"Maybe it's a little soon. Just a couple more days?" he asked, trying to appear like he didn't care as much as he did.

Zoe sighed. "I want to.."

He took her hand. "Then stay. Or I can come to yours. Whatever's better for you."

She looked at him, torn. "But you're right. We keep spending time together people will talk. Then if we're not all over each other in public they'll get suspicious something is wrong." She felt his fingers twitch.

"Zoe, stop worrying about what people think! Who cares if we're spending more time together."

"What about Dash? He's probably going to mention on his blog that you left work early to take me home."

"And would that be the worst thing?"

Zoe squirmed, realising he was right. She just didn't want to be noticed by the people of Bluebell in the same way anymore, because she felt like she'd been changed by her attack. She realised that when it came down to it, she didn't trust them not to blame her for what had happened, and she knew she wouldn't be able to handle it if they did. If she had simply waited for Wade, like she was supposed to instead of acting like some slut, it would never have happened. She realised she needed to explain some of this to Wade. "I guess I'm afraid. I know everyone will have an opinion once it all comes out. I need to be able to handle it on my own without you being there to protect me all the time, and you can't help but take over and tell me what to do. Plus, I can't be a proper girlfriend to you at the moment and it isn't fair to you to take away all your free time without you getting anything in return."

He absorbed that slowly. Dismissing her ideas about recovering on her own and focussing on the issues he could actually tackle, he asked "are you worried about having sex again? Is that what it is?"

Zoe couldn't even look at him now. "I am, Wade. I don't know I'll feel or react. And I don't know when that's going to change."

"That's not an issue for me, Zoe. But do you think if we keep spending time together I'll start pressuring you?"

Zoe smiled slightly and hugged herself. "Sex is pretty important to you. You don't exactly have dry spells."

Wade frowned, and took another swig. "That girl from the bar...the one I can't even remember her name...you have no idea how much I regret doin' it with her," he said quietly. "And not just because...it led to...all this." Looking her in the eye he continued, "I am not the kind of guy that gets it on with a random chick every weekend anymore. I did on Saturday to hurt you, because I was drunk and stupid and I have never regretted anything in my life more. There's no way that I'm going to be after random women now."

The news relieved Zoe, but his motives continued to worry her. "You shouldn't change yourself just for me. You have needs too," she finished weakly, as he started to glare.

Wade had to restrain the urge to growl at her. "I'm only going to say this one time, Zoe Hart. The sex with that girl was awful. All I could think of was you. How she couldn't even begin to compare. And I thought that _before_ I found out what happened to you. Now the only thing I need is for you to let me look after you. I am not expecting sex. Let me make that very clear."

Zoe couldn't hold back her grin and impulsively swung herself round so she was sat across his lap. She put her hands around his neck. "Are you sure?" she said happily.

He frowned. "Nah, think I've changed my mind," he said, before grinning and pulling her forward to drop another soft kiss on her, which she responded to much more eagerly. Stroking her face, he asked, "so you reckon you could stay another night or two?" his tone persuasive.

Feeling his fingers gently slipping to continue stroking her neck, Zoe began to feel like she was pushing against the tide. The news from the police and then the strain of the party had stripped her down to her barest defences, the fear inside her a tangible presence. And when Wade wanted something he used every trick in the book to get it. She just couldn't believe he still wanted her.

-HOD-

Hands, searching her body, removing her clothes. Harsh words in her ear, telling her what a whore she was, how worthless she would always be. How much he would enjoy proving it to her. Fingers ripping her apart. Sour breath in her face. Wanting to move away but couldn't. Couldn't even stay awake as he did what he wanted to do, dropping in and out of consciousness. And every time she came back up again, the talking was worse, the pain more harsh as he enjoyed breaking her body, breaking her spirit.

"I'll always be with you, Zoe" came the hiss in her ear and she screamed as those eyes bored into hers, before scrambling awake like a diver finally coming up to the surface for air. Wade was shaking her, forcing her out of the nightmare, then when he was satisfied she was with him began talking calming nonsense to her, his arms going around her shaking form and his hands beginning to rub her back and hair.

"He...he was there," she managed to get out. "I remember." Tears streamed down her face. Wade looked at her helplessly, terrified of how she had moaned and jerked in his arms before waking, mumbling "no, no" over and over. Knowing exactly what was going on, he tried to wake her as fast as he could, but she'd clung to sleep and been difficult to wake. "It's okay, you're safe, I'm here," he told her, knowing that it wasn't enough, that it might never be enough for her again.

-HOD-

AB and Lemon took their lunch breaks together and decided to eat in the Rammer Jammer, hoping to collar Wade seeing as Zoe hadn't even made it into work today, and apart from letting Brick know via text wasn't answering her phone. As they approached the bar, Lemon spotted a hunky looking man she'd never seen before walking away. Pointing him out to AB, her friend did a double-take.

"I think his name is Sean. He was chatting Zoe up last weekend," she whispered. As they passed him, he gave them a wide smile.

"Good morning, ladies. Beautiful day" he said, as he sauntered off in the direction of the town square, his eyes lingering on Lemon's sparkling face.

Replying their greetings, a few seconds later Lemon looked over her shoulder to watch the view as he walked away. "So did anything happen between him and Zoe?"

"I'm not sure. She hasn't mentioned him since, which I'm sure she would have done if anything had happened. They seemed to get on pretty well the other night though, so I'd ask her and see."

"But she went home with Wade last night."

AB shrugged. Whilst there was no denying Sean was a handsome man, there was something about him that put her off. Perhaps it was the way all her friends started drooling over him the minute they saw him before she could even get a chance to look his way, which of course immediately barred any chance she would have with him. Typical. Her luck was never going to change.

Lemon on the other hand was excited. Bluebell was a small pond with very few large fish. She felt sure she'd just found one. And a boyfriend would be enough to keep both George and Lavon on their toes, and at a distance for the time being until she could sort out how she felt. Watching Sean round the corner, her eyes on his obviously broad back and shoulders, she speculated what he would look like without a shirt. And hoped she'd meet him again so she could find out.

A/N: As always, R and R please :D.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to all the reviewers, I love your comments and questions, they stimulate ideas.

Chapter Seven

Wade had never disliked the sight of the Rammer Jammer more than he did at that moment. Supporting a busy lunchtime crowd, Wade was having difficulty keeping ahead of disaster as it threatened to strike at every corner. The waitress had called in a sickie and the order had come in wrong, meaning he'd had to spend nearly half an hour going over it with the driver. Wanda had developed the beginnings of morning sickness and turned green every time she carried plates of food over to their tables, and didn't think he'd noticed that she disappeared into the toilet every now and then to be sick. He knew he should send her home, but if she did he was sunk. He needed more staff. He'd have to make it up to Wanda. Maybe even consider that raise.

Having finished wiping down a table, he glared at the cook who'd been chatting with some friends and signalled her back to work, when he spied Lemon and AB walk in. Lemon caught his eye and smiled, starting to walk over with the obvious intent of delaying him in conversation, and he just didn't have it in him, especially if she intended to ask him about Zoe. Giving her a short nod, he turned around to hear a terrified shriek from the kitchen. He ran quickly inside and stopped short, horrified. Couldn't believe what he was seeing.

The kitchen was filled with rats. The cook, fleeing in fear and continuing to scream, ran past him with several rats on her heels following into the restaurant. Within the kitchen itself, more than a dozen scurried everywhere eating everything in sight, gnawing on the food both on the plates ready for serving and the raw foods left on the worktops. Wade froze for a second, horror and confusion giving way to panic. Turning back into the restaurant as more screams erupted, he ran back in to see a rat perched on a dining table sinking into someone's meal, and diners leaping up in fear.

"Everybody out now!" shouted Wade, mobilising the crowd, ignoring the yells and threats directed his way. Grabbing the few rats he could by their tails, he hurried to a storage container out towards the back entrance threw them in and shut the lid, before realising just what a huge job it was. Knowing though the food in the kitchen wouldn't hold them for long, and hoping Wanda was seeing to the crowd, he set about clearing the kitchen, earning a few bites in the process. Unfortunately several rats escaped out the back door, but when he chased them outside he was struck dumb. A cage poking out of a duffle bag was sitting just outside the door. His chest heaving, adrenaline still filling his veins, he processed what that meant. Someone had done this deliberately, and hadn't even bothered to hide it, which riled him up even further to dangerously high levels. He pulled out his phone and called the sheriff.

"You need to get to the Rammer Jammer now," he said lowly when Bill had answered. "Someone deliberately infested my bar."

"I know, son, already got the call. I'll be there in two."

Snapping his phone shut, Wade glanced at his hands, knowing he had to clean his bites. Walking back inside, he found Wanda, Lemon and AB standing in the kitchen, shocked but expectant of an explanation.

"How did this happen?" Wanda asked in a tearful voice. "How did so many of them get in here?"

"Somebody did this" Wade replied. "There was a cage out the back door."

"What did you do with them?" Lemon asked.

"Put 'em in a metal box. They won't be getting out," Wade replied. "Didn't kill 'em. Don't want to spread disease all over the kitchen. Health services can deal with them."

Wanda put a hand to her mouth. "They'll shut us down, Wade. And who's going to want to eat here again after that?"

"Did anyone get hurt?" Wade asked, realising he should have asked sooner.

"No. Fortunately the rats seemed more interested in the food than the customers, and everyone got out pretty fast. They are not happy, Wade." Wade met her eyes grimly, knowing it was true. He was too angry at the moment though to really care.

"Hello!" Bill called as he walked in. Taking note of everyone, he addressed Wade. "What happened son?"

Shaking his head, he answered "I just walked in and the place was swarmed. They were everywhere. There was a cage out back. Someone did this on purpose. We don't have any health problems. Got an A on our last damned report."

"And where are the rodents now?" Bill asked, thinking that a crime wave had come over Bluebell lately.

"Locked 'em up tight for ya."

Bill nodded, glad he wouldn't have to catch any himself. "I'll need to call the department of environmental health to inspect this place, it'll be need to be filed. Place will have to be shut down for a while. Now way around that But you have my word a full investigation will be taken into finding out who did this. We'll get through this," said Bill, clasping a hand on Wade's shoulder. Wade nodded grimly, acknowledging the older man's sentiment, as he inwardly started to calculate how much this was going to cost him. The future was not looking so rosy anymore.

"Did anyone see anyone or anything unusual around here today?" Bill asked them all, adressing Lemon and AB now as well.

AB spoke up. "Well, we saw that guy Sean who was hanging around with Zoe walking away just before we came in," she said, peeking at Wade to see how he'd react. How he did was beyond what she expected.

Wade and Bill both turned to her, transfixed. "What?" Wade said aghast.

"You saw Sean? The man who was with Zoe here last Saturday night?" Bill asked urgently.

Nodding, AB replied confusedly, "yes. He was walking towards the square. But what reason would a complete stranger have though for putting rats in your kitchen?"

Not bothering to answer her, Wade and Bill dashed outside, and ran in the direction AB had mentioned, hoping to still catch him. Wade far outran Bill, darting down every street, but after ten minutes had to concede that Sean was gone. Again.

Catching back up to Bill, he said "this can not be a coincidence. What is this guy's deal?", his voice deadly.

Bill's brow furrowed. "I have no idea. But this is one twisted son a gun. There's clearly something deeper going on here, and it links to the attack on Zoe. But what his motive can be... that's something we're going to have to find out. Come on. I've called out a BOLO on him, but I don't know how far we'll get without knowing what vehicle he's now driving. I wish we'd been able to find someone who had an image of him. At least we have Zoe's sketch. Anyway, I need to get to the station and you need to be at the Rammer Jammer for the health board. I know it's hard. But I promise you, Wade, we'll get our answers."

Clenching his fists with suppressed violence, Wade left the Sheriff and returned to work. On his way across the lot he kicked a stone with such force he hurt his foot. It did not improve his mood. He walked in to find Lemon and AB still waiting for an explanation.

"Wanda left to get herself together. She'll be back," said Lemon. "Wade, what the hell is going on? Why would someone want to infest this place? And why did you and Bill react that way when we mentioned Sean?"

Wade regarded her. Both of them were gazing at him implacably, and he knew he couldn't lie to them. If nothing else, they needed to know who this guy was so they would report him the minute if they ever saw him again. They also needed the knowledge to protect themselves, to keep their distance if he approached them. He had no clue what the guy was capable of. And he knew Lemon wouldn't accept anything less than truth.

"Sean hurt Zoe," he said, to their indrawn breaths and exclamations of "what?"

Wade pulled his own hair in frustration as he realised he was going to have hell to pay with Zoe. He just hoped she would understand that he couldn't keep her secret if others could be at risk. It might just take a little while to see past her own hurt. He was silent too long. Lemon yanked at his shoulder.

"What do you mean Sean hurt Zoe?" she demanded.

"I mean, he drugged her. Took her to a motel and raped her," he said angrily, causing the women to take a step back. Right then he looked positively feral.

AB had to put out a supporting hand onto the counter, regardless of what had been on it previously. "He raped her," she said shakily, trying to process.

"Yes. She's been trying to deal with it on her own, only told me a couple of days ago. She's still not telling me everything, and I don't think she's really coping, at all. And now this guy is here again, bringing rats into my kitchen? Why? What the fuck does this shithead want?" he ended on a shout.

Lemon moved forward and took him into her arms, letting him calm against the overwhelming emotions. He let her, taking comfort from her in a purely platonic way. "Poor Zoe," she said. "We are going to help her get through this. This is not all on you anymore. And as for Sean? We'll get to the bottom of things with him too. But try to just focus on getting through now. This afternoon. Sorry to say it darlin' but they'll shut this place down for at least a fortnight. At least you won't be going back to work today. But there'll be reams of paperwork."

Wade appreciated her taking the shock he'd knocked her down with and standing right back up and getting on with business. He knew if he asked her she'd stay, regardless of it being her first day back and obviously having her own personal mountain to climb – getting Fancies back open and running. Hell, with the Rammer Jammer shut down she'd be doing plenty of business for a while. And it was a relief to share the weight of Zoe's pain. AnnaBeth on the other hand didn't look so hot.

"I can't believe it," she said. "I had no idea. I am the worst friend in the world! She was so obviously hurtin' when I saw her the other night but I let it go and I didn't push her. Then I allowed myself to be totally distracted and even though there were all these signs I didn't see it! How could he have done this to her?" She was crying by the time she'd finished.

Lemon pulled AB into her hug with Wade, denying her friend's blame on herself and soothing her, being the bolster of their little group. Afterwards, she grabbed the medical kit from Wade's office and cleaned the bites on his hands with antiseptic. "Really you should go see my daddy" she said. "This might not be enough."

"Have to wait on health," he said. He wanted to avoid Brick like the plague at the moment, pun intended. Besides, he had a doctor waiting for him at home. After apologising to the women for not having more details to share about Zoe's attack – as he tried to limit the damage he'd done by breaching Zoe's trust, although he realised that he didn't know much more than they did, which disturbed him slightly – they left, ostensibly to get to work but no doubt would sit around talking for at least an hour before actually doing so.

Wade's afternoon didn't improve. The health board promptly shut down the bar, with a minimum's fortnight full close before further inspections would take place. They had also lost their A health report, and further probationary measures would be in place for months to come. The fact that the rats had been a deliberate act of sabotage and not a result of poor hygiene mattered not an ounce. There were procedures to follow, after all. Then he walked out to find press in his face, supported by a crowd of townspeople. As reporters shouted for his comments, Wade was very clear that this had been an attack, and not the fault of the bar. But then someone shouted out a joke, which got everyone laughing and the questions became condescending and derogatory. Wade lost it, shoving the camera in his face to the floor, and when a restraining hand descended on his shoulder, he spun round and punched the nearest media liaison full on the mouth. He just couldn't take any more. He'd reached his limit.

Worries about Zoe, about Sean, about the bar, his livelihood, his reputation, swirled around his brain until he couldn't think straight. Turning on his heel, he marched off ignoring the continued shouts, more frenzied now they'd seen him lose control. Realising that that punch had been caught on camera, he wondered if he'd be arrested. Well if Bill wanted to do that, he could damn well find him at home. He wanted to drink a cold beer and see how Zoe was doing before he possibly spent the night in a cell.

Lavon came running after him. "Hey man, what the hell is going on? I can't believe you lost it like that! Are you okay?"

"Yeah Lavon, I'm peachy. How about you?"

Lavon ignored the heavy sarcasm and decided to ask the more pertinent question. "Why did somebody pour a load of rats into your kitchen?"

Wade looked at him sourly, but didn't stop. "I don't know. I do know that my bar has been shut down. I'm going to lose a fortune, Lavon," he hissed.

"I am so sorry for you Wade" Lavon said. "Wait up a minute!"

Wade turned, halting. The anger inside him was alive, wanting to find another target. Right now Lavon looked pretty damn good. He'd forced Zoe to go to Lemon's party so he didn't have to go alone, and then spent most of the night not even aware she was there. The man was so obsessed with his stupid love life he didn't even consider that people around him might actually have real problems. But he forced himself to say, "thanks. Won't do much good though. Regardless of how it happened, people will remember it. They'll be talking about this in Bluebell for years. I'll be lucky if I have any customers left."

Lavon clapped his hand on his friend's back. "Don't worry about that. I heard there was a cage out back? That proves this was deliberate. The people here will rally around you once they know the full story."

Wade couldn't help but snap "yeah well they're ready to hang you until they find out, aren't they."

Lavon was surprised at his friend's tone, which was more dangerous than he could remember Wade ever being before, and decided to stop poking the angry bear. "What can I do for you? How can I help?"

Rolling his eyes heavenward, thinking there was no help for him anymore, Wade's mind cast about for something Lavon could do. Then there it was. "Go speak to everyone, calm them down, explain how stressed I'm feeling," he said. "Apologise on my behalf. I can't be there now, I'll do something worse." Nodding, Lavon left him to carry out his bidding.

When he reached home, Wade sighed. Halted before he went inside, breathed deep. Tried to calm himself. Had to tell Zoe what had happened, but he was worried in case she reacted badly. Didn't really want to tell her about any of it. About the bar, about Sean coming back, about him telling Lemon and AB...

Maybe he didn't have to tell her straight away. Maybe he could just enjoy a beer before getting down into the heavy. He didn't even know what kind of day she'd had. For all he knew, he could be walking into another shitstorm.

Zoe was writing in a journal when he walked in, looking cute with her glasses on and one of his shirts. She turned when he came in, flashing him a big smile. "Hey," she said happily, before taking his appearance in, including the several plasters he had over his hands. Leaping out of her chair and coming over to examine him before he could stop her, he gritted his teeth as she ripped off his plasters to see what was underneath.

"Are these bites, Wade?" she demanded.

Wade groaned audibly, to Zoe's confusion. He should have known they'd have to get into it straight away. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to tell her everything.

A/N: Hope readers are still with me! R and R please :) By the way, if anyone does actually know the proper environmental health procedures, I apologise - it's all just guess work on my part.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Zoe was glad she'd decided to take the day off work and not go out. Being in Wade's place calmed her, and after the nightmare she'd had she didn't want to push herself anymore. She'd decided to take the bull by the horns and called to make an appointment to see a counsellor at Mobile General. She was ready to talk to someone but didn't see any way of keeping it quiet in Bluebell. She'd grabbed an old journal left over in a drawer from when she and Wade were together the first time, and had poured into it her thoughts and feelings. Her memory of the attack had solidified with the nightmare, but writing it down, the act of catharsis had helped calm her spirit and given her a sense of control, which she'd realised was what she'd felt completely without since everything had happened the previous weekend.

The only fly in her ointment that day was that she'd texted Wade around lunchtime, and he hadn't texted her back. She hoped he was doing okay. She knew she'd put a lot of pressure on him and he had been so good at helping her recover that she couldn't wait for him to come back so they could fool around a little. She wanted to see his cute little smirk. That she was feeling excited about kissing Wade she felt was a huge leap forward, and as a result couldn't keep the smile down that popped out every now and then. She knew life would be harder for her outside – but for now, was glad Wade had nagged her to stay cocooned in her little safe fantasy for a while longer. She was being stubborn about being on her own. If Wade was happy helping her through this why should she push him away? Maybe later they could go for a walk in the bayou...maybe even a moonlit swim...

Wade arrived, interrupting her thoughts. One look at him put paid to most of her ideas. He looked like he'd been in a warzone. She recognised stress, anger, pain, and fear. Her eyes falling to his hands, she dashed over to him, horrified to find his hands all wrapped up.

"Are these bites?" she asked, even as she knew the answer. What the hell had he gotten into? A pack of raccoons?

"Yes. Some rats got into the Rammer Jammer's kitchen today," he said quietly, but she couldn't miss the angry gleam in his eye.

"Oh my god, let me clean these up properly for you. You can tell me all about it. Come on," she said, tugging him into the bathroom where the first aid kit was. He didn't resist, allowing her to set her own mind at ease, despite knowing Lemon had taken care of it. "I should get you to the practice and give you a rabies shot," she muttered. Wade didn't reply, not having it in him to argue. When he didn't answer, she asked the question that would spill open the can of worms. "What happened?"

He took a deep breath and prayed she wouldn't freak out. "There was a cage left outside. Somebody deliberately planted rats in my bar. They were everywhere, some even ran inside the dining area from the kitchen and caused a panic. I've been shut down by the health board."

Zoe's eyes flew to his as concern clouded her gaze. "Oh no, Wade, I'm so sorry. Who would do something like that?"

This was it. "Lemon and AnnaBeth came into lunch, and on their way saw Sean walking away from the bar."

She stilled, lifting the cloth and didn't answer. Didn't give any visible indication she'd heard him say anything at all. After an agonisingly long second, she continued to dab at his hands, but it became clear it was a mechanical motion, not a cognisant one. Wade decided to continue talking.

"I think it was him who put the rats inside. I have no clue as to why this guy seems to have a vendetta for Bluebell and the people who live here but he seems set on causing as much devastation as he can."

Zoe still said nothing. Fear had crippled her insides. If she had gone into town today she could have come face to face with him, and the thought terrified her. Her thoughts drifted as she stood there, barely aware of Wade's presence. But what he said next snapped her back to reality.

"I had to tell Lemon and AB that he was dangerous. That they should steer clear of him. They started asking questions," he said hesitantly. "I told them what happened to you."

Zoe's knees gave and she sank to the floor, huddled against the fear that was now a living thing inside her, turning her stomach to jelly. Her silence began to worry Wade, who crouched to put his arms around her, but she remained stiff, unmoving in his embrace. "Zoe?" he questioned. "They had to know. I got the impression Lemon was into him. I couldn't risk her getting into the same sort of situation you did."

Zoe twitched, and slowly put her hand on his. Inwardly he began to hope. "I understand," she said dully. "Of course you had to warn Lemon."

Wade waited, but that seemed all she intended to say. "And AB? She was there too. She's so worried about you. They both care about you, even Lemon. They just want to be there for you."

"I'm doing fine on my own, Wade. I get it about AB too, okay, stop worrying. But I don't want to talk to them about it. I've started writing in my journal. And I made an appointment to speak to someone."

"That's great, Zoe," said Wade, hugely relieved, but still not buying that she shouldn't speak to her friends. "But I still think you should let AB in. It's not like you haven't seen both of them at their worst. You've stood by them through tough times, like when AB got divorced or broke up with Lavon. Explain to me what's so bad about letting someone who loves you be there for you?" He needed to challenge her on this one point – needed her to let him inside her head.

Zoe moved, prepared to bolt, but he stared her down, a silent challenge implicit in the way he faced her. In response she moved towards him, surrendering. "There's a number of reasons. I don't want to see pity in their faces. They won't know what to say. There isn't anything _to _say. It'll get awkward, and eventually they'll start making excuses not to meet up for lunch or coffee. And even if somehow that didn't happen, they'd still scrutinise and question every move I made. I just don't want people to look at me and see that I'm damaged," she confessed, hoping he'd understand and drop it.

"You're not damaged. You're hurting, there's a difference. This will only change you if you let it."

Zoe smirked. "You know when I was in med school, we learned all about victim psychology, and I know all the platitudes doctors and professionals give to people who've been through what I have. But the thing is? None of it feels true. It just feels like I'm making excuses."

"That's such crap. None of this was your fault. You weren't to know what sort of guy he was."

"I take it he got away?"

Wishing he could give a different answer, he confirmed her suspicion. "Yeah. I tried to follow him but by the time Lemon and AB told us they'd seen him he'd had more than enough time to get away."

"It's so scary knowing he's out there. That he came back," she said, snuggling closer to him.

"You don't need to be afraid." Taking her head into his hands, he claimed her gaze and held it. "I'll protect you." Reading his determination, Zoe nodded, believing him.

Minutes passed. Slowly he began to react to the feel of her pressed against him. Zoe noticed the change, and she fought the urge to go stiff, as she fought her need to press herself against him to check if he was aroused. Maybe even tease him a little.

Wade studied her. Her eyes had drooped, her breath coming in little gasps. She didn't move away from his hold as she recognised the shift in atmosphere. Slowly, so as to give her time to pull away, he kissed her with slow intent. Reacting to the reawakened fear and stress, she decided to ignore her doubts and returned his kiss, meeting her tongue to his, stroking it and biting his lip. No bad images popped into her mind, so emboldened she continued to kiss him, raising herself on tiptoes and melding her body to his. The answer was yes, he was. But this was Wade. The knowledge didn't frighten her.

Breaking away from him, she decided to go with her impulse and took his hand, pulling him toward the bedroom. She lined him up, then pushed him back down on the bed, and climbed on top. His hands came up to grip her hips, settling her just where he wanted, then stayed resting as she bent down to kiss him again, but she didn't push him away when his fingers moved to stroke her breast. "I need to stay in control," she whispered. He nodded, scarcely daring to hope that this was going where it seemed to be.

Tangling her mouth with his, Zoe didn't fight the arousal building inside her, and ground her hips into his, his size able to provide stimulation through two layers of clothes, until he went too hard on a particular spot, and she froze, realising she was still a little sore. Her ardour cooled. She couldn't finish this. Should've realised she was still bruised, and not started it either and wound them both up.

Wade didn't miss the wince that crossed her lips, and the anger that had abated in the face of dealing with Zoe returned. "You're still hurting?" he asked, tone harsh. Zoe scrambled to get off his lap but his arms became a vice, keeping her in place. When she nodded, he swore harshly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I thought it had gone."

He scowled, but before he could reply a knock sounded at the door. Wade's suspicion was confirmed as the officer he was seeing entirely too much of these days stood on his porch.

"Hey, Wade. Mind if I come in?"

Once they were all settled, Bill started, "the press guy was pretty pissed, but Lavon did a sterling job of persuading him not to press charges. Fortunately you didn't break his nose. But you should be careful – he could've sued you for every dime you have, and with it caught on camera that was a very real possibility. You owe our Mayor a drink."

Wade let out a rueful smile, as Zoe realised what he'd done, but decided then wasn't the time to have a go at him about it. "Thank goodness for that. I'll make it up to Lavon," he said.

Bill got to the point. "We've put out a statewide alert for the suspect. We'll hunt him down and get to the bottom of this. Zoe, you should know we've released the sketch profile you did of him to the media. They've been told that he's dangerous and is wanted in connection with a major crime. Your anonymity has been protected until now, but I'm starting to question the wisdom of that decision. If he is returning to Bluebell, he must have some kind of agenda here. So chances are, he'll be back. The women of this town need to be warned. I don't think "major crime" is specific enough." The officer leaned forward in his chair, and pleaded with her. "Zoe, let me release what happened to you. We'll look after you here – you're our own. What if he were to approach someone else?"

Zoe finally gave in. "Well, Wade's already told Lemon and AnnaBeth. And I wouldn't want to feel responsible, that I could have done something to stop another attack. But if that's what he wants, why would he do what he did to Wade's bar?"

"I'm guessing he's a psychopath, and there's no understanding how he thinks, whether his logic makes sense to us. But i'm guessing he'll reveal his intentions soon. We'll just have to wait. Thank you for allowing me to release this. It'll make my job easier and this town safer. Try not to worry. The people of this town are more caring than you'd think." His tone then became more stern. "I think you should continue to stay here with Wade. You're too vulnerable living on your own. At least until we've got him locked away."

Wade smiled. "Not a problem, Bill."

"I wish I had the resources to leave a squad car for protection, but we just don't have that kind of budget. Bluebell isn't really used to this level of crime." Bill studied the way the two sat, turned into each other. "So are you two back together?"

Zoe answered him. "Yes," she said. "We are."

-HOD-

As tempting as it was, Zoe couldn't not go into work any longer. Two days was long enough. She was getting bored inside, and it was time to face the music. Wade and her had spent the previous day in, with him sending away those that came to offer their sympathies and baked pity goods, but she knew that the whole town was in on her secret by now. She'd argued with Wade as to whether she should walk to the practice by herself, and he hadn't budged from his decree that she shouldn't walk anywhere alone. As they left for her to go to work, she knew the gossip would be bad, but everybody seemed to be out, discussing it huddled in little groups, watching them as they crossed the square. Moving quickly meant that nobody stopped them to talk, but it was clear that Wade by her side had definitely been noted.

At least some were doing well out of Wade's misfortune. The Butterstick Bakery was doing overtime on business causing Wade to mutter under his breath, and Lemon could be seen desperately trying to get Fancies back in order. At least it was unlikely that Lemon would find time to come and talk to her, Zoe thought. Sadly avoiding AB was another matter entirely. Her friend had left two messages on her phone the previous day, but Zoe had only sent a short reply telling her she'd see her today. Squaring her shoulders, she told herself that she was overthinking the whole thing and AB was a lovely person who would never judge her. Lemon was another matter entirely.

As Wade dropped her off and she came in, Brick accosted her before she could get to the reception desk. "Zoe, Zoe, we all heard what happened, why didn't you say anything to us?"

Not expecting the sudden inquisition, and relieved that at least the waiting room was empty, Zoe shrugged. "It's difficult for me to talk about," she said awkwardly.

He nodded, pity clear on his face, and Zoe hated it. Would much prefer the scowls and barbs she'd come to expect. "I tried to call you, but your phone was off. You shouldn't come back to work yet. You need more time."

Zoe denied it, concerned that she'd been right to suspect that he'd write her off. "No, Brick. I'm fine. I don't want to stay at home, I want to be here."

He took her shoulder and spoke kindly. "Zoe, you're the victim of a major attack and that'll take time to get over. Besides, we both know that if you try to work in your current state you'll probably end up regretting it. You know how worked up you get when you're upset."

Zoe shook her head, unwilling to admit he was right, thoughts of how she'd coped when Joel and she had tried their relationship long-distance flashing through her mind. AB wandered over, and added, "he's right Zoe. Why don't we have a coffee and talk in your office?"

Feeling like mutinying but knowing that would only confirm their suspicions that she wasn't coping, she nodded, and trailed in silently brooking no further protests. Brick watched her go, taking in every aspect of her pale, strained face.

Talking to AB was as bad as Zoe expected. Her friend repeated all the same sentiments that she felt were so wrong, and she couldn't make the redhead understand that she simply couldn't accept it wasn't her fault. Deciding to just push past the issue and address the present danger, she warned, "If you see him, AB stay away from him. Let Bill know straight away."

AB nodded, scared by Zoe's reticence and unwillingness to bridge the gap between them. "Of course I will. I won't take any risks. And you shouldn't either."

"That goes without saying, AB." Zoe changed the subject. "Wade and I got back together."

A true smile spread across AB's face. "That's wonderful, Zoe. Tell me everything."

Their talk became more natural, and Zoe began to hope that she'd been wrong that her friend would feel about her differently, and as they relaxed, a fear inside of her unwound. When their talk came to an end, Zoe rose to leave. Despite feeling better about her friendship at least, Zoe suddenly couldn't wait to get home to Wade. She felt emotionally exhausted and she needed the comfort only he could provide. She'd have to face everyone again on her way home and on a scorching summer's day like today, everyone was outside.

Lavon, Meatball, and a number of Belles all stopped her before she reached the plantation to offer their condolences with varying degrees of sincerity and eloquence. Bluebell had never felt so small before. Walking as fast as she could, she almost tripped over when she rounded a corner, finding the object of her nightmare right in front of her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! R and R please. I hope you were glad Zoe wasn't too hard on Wade. She's slowly dealing with her situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks for the reviews, you keep me motivated! I enjoyed writing this one :)

Chapter Nine

Shock paralysed her for a second, then she moved to take a breath in to scream. He reacted faster, moving quickly, clamping a hand over her mouth and grabbing her wrists to take control as he pushed her up against the side of Lavon's mansion.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here now, Doctor Hart," he said, ignoring her pitiful struggles as he kept a firm grip with easy mastery. "But it's not a completely unwelcome surprise," he added, pressing his body to hers, running his free hand along her hip, her stomach. Looking around quickly to check there was no-one in sight, he dropped his head and ran his tongue along her cheek. "You still taste good too, that hasn't changed."

Zoe shuddered as her mind began to scream at her to get away, that she didn't have it in her to do this again. His voice blended in with the memories until she could barely hear him over the pounding in her ears and the images in her head. Seeing her eyes glaze over as her mind attempted to protect itself, his other hand let her wrists go and moved to her neck, squeezing.

"Stay with me, Zoe," he said, amusement clear in his voice. "You're looking a little worse for wear aren't you. What's wrong? Not been sleeping well?" He smirked. When she didn't even try to respond through the hand that covered her, he loosed her throat, and slowly moved his hand round behind his back, pulling out a gun. He raised it to her face, and held it at her chin. Then he clicked the safety off.

"Now, Zoe, I'm going to take my hand off your mouth so we can have a little chat. If you scream or try to run, I'll blow your brains out. Do you understand?" he asked, speaking to her as if she was a child. She nodded slowly, never having been more afraid in her life, staying stock still. He kept the gun trained on her, but pulled his hand away. Her breath came in quick pants now, relieved to at least have the cool smell of his aftershave gone from her nose. Said nothing, hoping she could make it out of this alive.

"I asked you a question. I said have you not been sleeping well?" he asked, his tone polite, but Zoe recognised the manic gleam in his for what he was – a true psychopath. There would be no reasoning with him. All she could do is play for time until somebody walked by. She'd have to talk.

"Some nights are worse than others," she allowed, afraid to ignore his question but unwilling to give him the satisfaction of knowing how much he'd gotten to her.

"I've been thinking about you, and your sweet little moans. You were quite somethin', sweetheart. I enjoyed taking you," he said, leering. Her heart hammered as he wavered over whether to indulge in his desire for her once more, and his hand came up again to skim her breast as he pressed himself closer. She felt his erection, and prayed to her maker that he wouldn't try and rape her again, not here. Not again. But looking around quickly and clearly deciding their location was too open, he visibly reined himself in. "I've been quite impressed by you, you know. You've got quite a reputation in this town. Seems that you're liable to make scenes, cause disasters. That's partly what drew me to you. I heard all about you making that speech for Wade Kinsella at your Uncle's wedding. It went viral, even reached me in Daphne. You were the talk of the town. I'd hoped you'd cause more of a stir, if I'm really honest." The barrel was now tracing the edge of her cheek, in mockery of a lover's caress. "But you've been determined to be brave."

Why-why are you doing this?" she whispered, unable to keep her gaze from the gun two inches away, a random part of her brain processing the fact that he'd been interested in her _weeks _ago. He smiled to see her fear.

"Bet that's been bugging you, hasn't it sweetheart," he murmured, dropping his nose to nuzzle at the skin at her neck. "Would you simply accept it's because I find you so beautiful?"

His mouth clamped down on her neck and began to suck, but he didn't ease his hold on her body or move the gun, still unwilling to let her move. Somehow she found her voice to say, "no. That doesn't explain why you'd put rats in the Rammer Jammer."

Raising his head, he grinned at her, pleased by her response and by the livid red marks he'd just set into her skin. "That? That was nothing, just a prank." His expression changed to mock concern. "I hope Wade saw the funny side."

In disbelief Zoe desperately scanned the area, but could think of no way to attract attention. Not even Burt was around. Wade would be busy, expecting her to still be at work. Her only hope was Lavon. Sean drew her attention back to him by inserting his knee, pressing between her legs exerting a hard pressure that drew more memories from her and made tears sting at her eyes. She gasped and began once again to struggle against him. Satisfied at her response, his voice took an unpleasant turn. "Attention on me Zoe, come on now. Nobody will be coming to rescue you. Lavon isn't home, and your Wade didn't come back after walking with you this morning. I'm guessing he's gone to work," he said, enjoying the feeling of power eddying through him to dash her hopes.

She gasped, eyes meeting his. He'd been watching them. Had maybe followed them. And Lavon too? Which meant he was telling the truth about nobody coming to rescue her. She couldn't think about that now. Eventually someone would have to come. She realised that she should've called Wade before leaving the practice, but hadn't thought of it in her rush to get back. Could only pray that the Bluebell gossip line would actually work in time to save her. Playing for time had now become even more important. Her mind reeling, she managed to get out "You've been spying on us? Why?"

He looked faintly disgusted by her lack of intelligence. "I'm surprised you haven't figured that part out," he said. "What's the point of causing misery if I'm not around to see it? I wanted to see how you'd cope after our night together. I expected you to call the cops, which you did. I'd made sure to take steps so they couldn't find me. And whilst you've been disappointingly discreet in the rest of your life, you've done what I wanted you to do," he said cryptically, but shook his head to the question in her eyes. But I will let you in on one secret," he finished, reaching down to cup her butt, and draw her in even closer.

"What?" Zoe asked, proud of her composure in the face of so much temptation to crumble, the feel of his hands a sickening weight.

"This isn't about you. You see Zoe, the only reason I decided to show you a good time was because of your association with Wade. Really, he's the one I'm interested in. You were just a ploy to make him suffer." He drew back to see the shock and confusion in her eyes, and smiled like a shark about to enjoy lunch. "I warned you he was no good for you. If you hadn't made that speech, hadn't begged him to notice your love like the pathetic simpleton you are, I wouldn't have found the both of you, and would never have picked you up. I just needed to find someone close to Wade, someone he cared about, and you were the closest thing I could find."

Understanding slammed through Zoe, but she couldn't even begin to process her feelings. "This was about Wade?" she asked in disbelief, leaping onto his argument with anger flickering around the fear, though her voice still came out strained and choked.

"He's a selfish, dangerous man, Zoe. He uses women and throws them away like they're dishrags. Destroys them. So I'm just evening the score a little. Wade's brought this on himself."

Zoe shivered, her fear that had begun to abate at his willingness to talk returning at the venom in his tone. But keeping him going was her only hope of not being hurt again. "So says the man who did exactly the same thing," she gasped.

"Ah, but Wade's made a lifetime's career out of his womanising ways. I've only started recently," he said, as if that made all the difference. "Besides, you should understand more than anyone. You told me yourself that he cheated on you. So you know how it feels. Ruined a perfectly good relationship, I bet. Why would you want him back when if given the chance he's just gonna do it all over again? He showed you just how much he'd changed the other night with that blonde." His lips moved to her ear and whispered persuasively. "_Do you still want him when he's the reason this happened to you?_" When she didn't reply, he smirked and let the thought take hold. Then he continued, thoroughly enjoying himself. "Tell you what, Zoe. I think I've made you suffer enough. I'm gonna let you go. After all, you're not the object of my plan. But, a warning."

Scarcely daring to hope, he moved the gun back, but kept it in his hand. The area still deserted, she hoped he planned to keep his word. But surely if he intended to kill her or kidnap her again, he could easily have done so by now. She was nearly through this. So she prompted him. "What?"

"Stay away from Wade, Zoe, or you'll get hurt again in the crossfire. I've got plans for him and you won't want to be anywhere near when they begin. This is, as they say, a slow burn." His mask slipped slightly, and the manic glee in his expression intensified. "And it's going to be a lot of fun before the end." Holstering his weapon, he withdrew his knee and stood back a step, allowing her to breathe properly for the first time since he'd first waved the gun in her face and she'd seen visions of her own death swimming in her eyes. He doffed his hat, and gave her a mock salute. "Be seein' you, sweet thing. Remember what I said. If I see you still with Wade I won't be such a gentleman next time. And I wouldn't bother warning anyone that you've seen me, I'll be long gone before the police arrive. It's easy to get in and out quickly out of a place like this. But, I'll leave that up to you."

Then, he walked away, into the bayou, flashing her one last smile as she stood rooted to the spot, and disappeared out of sight.

Zoe waited for a few seconds, or minutes, she wasn't sure, but fear and panic kept her rooted to the spot, before the adrenaline in her system overwhelmed her and she threw up, her stomach heaving. She couldn't believe he'd just left. She'd been so sure she was about to die. What should she do? Phone Bill or run to the station? Should she tell Wade what Sean had said? Wait, she told herself. One problem at a time. First, Bill had to know. She couldn't stay here and wait for them to show up. Police station it was.

She started walking, wobbling a little and turning continually around in case he came back, needing a few minutes to collect herself. Her thoughts scrambled together. One thing was clear. She couldn't see Wade again. Sean's voice kept whispering through her mind _"he's the reason this happened to you",_ and a sob escaped, knowing that Sean was playing her to pit her against Wade, but helpless in the face of the knowledge that Sean had hurt her purposely to get to him. It hit her like a freight train. Sean had come to the Rammer Jammer looking for her. If she hadn't gone over to him, he surely would have come over to her. All this time she'd wasted feeling guilty thinking that her choice to approach Sean had made what had happened her fault. But it wasn't. It was Wade's fault Sean had been there. And his behaviour on the night had only served to put the icing on Sean's cake and make his agenda as easy as possible. Anger and pain licked at her in equal measures.

Sean clearly had history with Wade, which was why Wade was sure he recognised him. Wade had hurt Sean somehow. Or someone close to him. What had Wade done that was so awful it had inspired such extensive revenge? Such overwhelming hatred? Maybe Wade had a hidden past he'd never told her about. Maybe was starting to look awfully likely. Whilst that was reason enough for Zoe to want to stay away, she couldn't take any chances with Sean's threat. He'd as good as told her he'd rape her again if she continued to see Wade. She knew she wouldn't survive a second round. And at the moment, all she wanted to do at Wade was yell at him.

People called out to her, but she mechanically passed them by. Walking into the deserted station, she yelled out. A few seconds later, Bill popped his head out with a doughnut in his hands. When he saw who it was, he scrambled forward to see her. "Yes, Zoe?" he asked quickly, spraying crumbs and sugar. Zoe barely even noticed.

"I've seen him. He was round by Lavon's," she said quickly, wanting to impart the information as quickly as possible, realising she'd taken longer than she should have in getting there.

Bill gaped, before chucking down his doughnut and grabbing his keys. "Tell me everything, Zoe. How long ago?" he asked, before radioing to his partner to get his butt there, now.

"About ten minutes ago, I think, maybe a bit longer. I was walking to Wade's, turned the corner of Lavon's place and there he was."

"Did he hurt you?" Bill asked, as another officer came scrambling into view, and as a group they turned to walk outside to Bill's cruiser. Zoe answered "no, he didn't hurt me. But he did pull a gun on me." Bill registered that. "He had a lot to say about Wade," she called, as Bill opened his door.

"Zoe, I want you to stay here at the station. I want to know everything but I need to get out there to check the area as quickly as possible. Please, I'll come back as soon as I can. Call Wade. Get him to come sit with you," he said as he got in, barely waiting for her affirmation before he drove off.

As Zoe watched them drive off, she noticed several people looking round, and Dash came over to her. "Got an update, Zoe?" he asked gently, but Zoe couldn't bring herself to reply. Shaking her head, she ignored Bill and dashed over to the practice. At least there she could get a cup of decent coffee, sit in her own space, and not have to suffer the stares and enquiries of everyone wanting to be clued in to the latest incident.

"AB, if Bill wants me, let him know I'll be in my office," she told her friend.

AB looked Zoe over, noticing how pale and shaky she was, and concluded something worse had happened. Zoe set her cup under the coffee machine and poured the drink, but her hands shook so badly when she tried to pick it up that it sloshed over her hands, and she swore. Ouch, that hurt.

AB rushed over and saw what Zoe had done. "Brick" she yelled. "Zoe's just burned her hand," she explained as the elder doctor came in.

"Gotta be more careful," Brick blustered, until he saw Zoe's face. "Oh no, what's happened now," he asked in concern.

Zoe told them briefly what had happened but didn't go into much detail, and barely noticed AB sending a quick text. Begging them to just let her be, and once Brick had put some salve on her hand and a bandage, she sat down in her office chair and heaved an enormous sigh. Life was turning out to be one never ending nightmare. It had only been just over a week and it was surely the worst one of her life.

She'd just laid her head down on the desk and closed her eyes, trying to get _his_ voice out of her head, when her door banged open and Wade strode in, his eyes blazing. "Zoe!" he shouted, seeing her. "What the hell happened? You shouldn't have been walking anywhere alone! AB told me Sean had a gun on you? Why didn't you come and tell me straight away?"

Zoe looked at him, unprepared. She should've realised AB would text Wade to get him to come over. Anger flared to life at the sight of him, and she wished she'd had more time to get a grip on herself. She didn't want to lose it completely and his high-handedness was already pushing her buttons. "I told Bill, that's where I went first. Sean was hanging around at the plantation. Bill and his partner are out there now looking for him in the bayou round the back of Lavon's. Sean's been spying on you. On us. On Lavon."

Wade looked at her, horrified, his fear for her since he'd had that text crushing his heart until he'd laid eyes on her. "What?" he said dumbly.

"He wasn't expecting to see me there. I think he was looking around while you and Lavon were both out. We spoke for a long time. I know why he's here."

"Why?" said Wade, an uneasy feeling settling in his gut. Zoe hadn't even looked him clearly in the eye. And now hers were downcast, her tone distant. Suddenly it felt like she'd put up a glass wall in between them – he could still see her, but could no longer touch. Then he noticed the love-bites on her neck, and clenched his fists.

You did something, Wade," she said. "He's here to torment you. What he did to me, it was all because of you."

Wade didn't want to believe her, couldn't. Confusion swamped the other emotions raging within him. Couldn't think of a single thing he'd done that would make a guy hate him enough to rape his girlfriend. Dumbstruck, he struggled to reply. "I haven't done anything, Zoe," he said finally. "I can't think of anything."

Zoe stood up suddenly, her control gone. "Well you clearly did something!" she screamed. "He seems pretty sure of who you are!"

Wade held up his hands in protest, as he moved closer. "Zoe, Zoe, tell me what he said. Please."

"He said you used women and threw them away." She was no longer screaming but anger leaked from her every syllable. "I get the feeling that it was a long time ago. You must have hurt someone close to him. Maybe slept with his girlfriend? That's your usual MO, isn't it?"

"Zoe that's not fair. That was the old me, not the me I am now," he said urgently, frantically trying to remember if he had slept with this Sean's girl, not wanting to just come out and admit it when she was this mad. It was the kind of thing he probably would have done. But if so, why had he waited so long to act?

"Just because you've changed, doesn't mean that all the bad things you've done are washed away. They still happened, Wade, you still hurt people," her voice rose again, and Wade was sure she'd included herself with the 'people'. When he didn't reply, she blew out a short breath and began pacing. She knew she had to tell him everything or else he wouldn't leave it be. Leave her be. And he had to.

"Wade, he's sick," she explained. "He targeted me specifically, and he described those rats as a 'prank'. He's not finished yet, either. He told me he's going to hurt you," she said, her worry overriding her anger for a minute, allowing her to think more clearly. "He's only just getting started. And he told me that if I spend any time with you, he'll hurt me again," she said, her voice breaking.

"I won't let him hurt you," he said, fighting the competing urge to be violent, but his need to comfort her winning out. Concern for her overrode any he had for himself. He moved over to embrace her, but she resisted, pushing him away. When he tried to force her into his hold, murmuring her name, she shrieked "no! Don't, Wade," actively fighting him. Brick and AB ran inside to witness her collapse into tears, and Brick pulled Wade back, saying "leave her be son, she's suffered a terrible ordeal," as AB comforted Zoe.

Wade threw Brick off, making him stumble slightly. "I know what she's suffered, you don't need to tell me!" Wade yelled. Seeing Zoe had turned away crying into AB's shoulder, and Brick repeating to him to let her be, Wade had to let it go. Slammed his fist into Brick's waiting-room wall on the way out, enjoying the pain. Knew he could do no good there now, that he should go out there and help Bill. Hated leaving Zoe like that. Hopefully she was just reacting to the stress of seeing Sean, wasn't relapsing completely. Being held at gunpoint was enough to rattle anybody. She wouldn't shut him out after she'd calmed down though because of what Sean had told her? When he couldn't even remember what he was supposed to have done? Would she? She wouldn't blame him. Not forever. Suddenly Wade didn't feel so sure about that, about anything. He could have lost Zoe forever and it would be all be on him.

A/N: As you can see, there will be more angst between Wade and Zoe. Hope you enjoyed. R and R!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Wade walked into the police station, half-cut. The bastard had escaped again. They'd arrived at the house to find the puddle of sick Zoe had left which had set him off raging again. Tracks disappeared quickly within the bayou and after half a mile there was no way to tell what direction he'd taken. Bill had had to call off the search eventually. The most likely thought was that the guy had a car hidden somewhere several miles away, and had a base camp not too far distant. He was clearly staying local. Wade had left Bill a few hours ago, as the weary officer had gone to interview Zoe and find out everything Sean had told her, searching for any clue that might give a clue to his whereabouts or his plans. After leaving the practice Wade had headed straight for the closed Rammer Jammer, seeking solace in the bottom of a glass. It was too painful to dwell on what had happened between him and Zoe. The way she'd spoken, pushed him away. Sean had so much to pay for.

He'd bumped into Lavon and sketched out the outline of what had happened, and what Zoe had told him about Sean spying on them. Lavon had been horrified, wanting to talk it all out. Wade couldn't handle it, and shrugged his friend off rudely, leaving Lavon heading over to the practice to talk to Zoe. Never been so relieved to see the bar empty. Grabbed a random bottle of whiskey and started swigging without bothering with a glass. He wracked his brain as to what he had done, but even during the wildest part of his life the worst things he had done involved taking a few drugs and sleeping with the wrong women. There'd been a few married ones. But none of those women had lasted into anything resembling a relationship. Trying to shake it off, he gave it a couple of hours, and headed back to get an update from Bill.

Bill was on the phone, gesticulating wildly. He waited for a reply, then started offering profuse thanks to the other speaker, and after a couple of minutes, hung up and turned to Wade. "That was Mobile Police Department. They're going to send some extra officers down here to help us out. They'll search for the suspect's car and keep watch around your house. It's great news, Wade," he said, trying to sound upbeat but knowing after his talk with Zoe that Wade was probably not in the best place right now.

Wade nodded, but his expression didn't change. "What did Zoe say? Did she tell anything more useful?"

Bill sighed. "Unfortunately he was very careful not to reveal too much, but he did say he came from Daphne. The suspect has a grudge against you, and found you through a viral video of Zoe declaring her love for you at Sylvie and Brando's wedding."

Wade didn't think it could get any worse. But the blows just kept on coming. No wonder Zoe blamed him.

"Do you have any idea what it is you did across this guy?" Bill asked, sounding more like a cop than his friend.

Wade shook his head. "No, I don't, and it's killing me that I can't figure it out. I lived in Daphne for a couple of summers a few years ago, but I haven't even been there in at least four years. I just don't know who he is."

Bill stepped forward and couldn't help but notice the alcohol fumes rising from Wade's breath. He became a tad more wary. "Hopefully it'll come to you. Without positive identification we're shooting in the dark with this guy. He's expressed a physical threat towards you. You need to be on the alert. He's admitted to surveiling the plantation, so it's probably best you stay somewhere else for the time being."

Wade stonily returned the other man's gaze. "I'm not runnin'. I want him to find me, so I can take him down. Keep Zoe safe and end this."

Bill's concern ratcheted up another notch, and scratched his nose as he asked, "you better not go doing anything illegal now Wade, you could get into a lot of trouble. You have to be careful. The guy has a gun and he's not afraid to use it. Gotta think clear, son," he implored.

Wade sneered. "And let the police do their job? Continuing with the stellar work they've been doing so far?"

Bill winced, but didn't back down. "We just don't have the resources a major city would have. And without being in the system or even knowing his real name we can't produce the same results. But that will all change when these reinforcements arrive. We'll have the manpower we need. So please... don't do anything reckless."

Lavon and George came in to hear the officer's speech, and Lavon nodded at Bill, clapping his hand on Wade's shoulder. "Glad to hear that," he said. "Thanks, Bill. We'll take care of Wade."

"Yeah, totally. You can rest your concerns, he'll be no trouble" added George. Bill surveyed the three of them, ending with Wade's clenched jaw and fists, knowing that he couldn't do anymore than a warning. Finally, he nodded.

Lavon spoke. "I've upgraded the security system on my home, I think it's important that the Mayor takes a firm stand and doesn't show fear. The people of this town are panicking. Tomorrow I think we should make a statement to everyone, reassure them."

Bill nodded. "If that's what you think best. Of course we can do a statement, but best we do it early. I've got the new folk coming down at lunch and I need to make preparations."

As they finalised the details, George turned to Wade. "It'll be okay, man" he said.

Wade snorted. "It's very far from okay right now, and I don't see things improvin' until this guy's caught."

Their talk finished, Lavon herded Wade out of the building, and when the three of them were on the street, Wade broke away and started walking directly towards the plantation. Following, Lavon and George called after him.

"Wade! Where you goin', buddy?" said Lavon. "You want to listen to Bill and not go off half-cocked."

"I have to do something, Lavon. I can't just sit around anymore. I'm done waiting."

"Wade this guy is seriously dangerous. If you go out there and find him he could kill you," argued George, keeping up with the two of them.

"He can try," Wade said, the whiskey contributing to his recklessness, fed by feelings of frustration and anger.

Lavon had enough, and grabbed Wade by the arm. Spinning in a move that was faster than the ex-athlete expected, Wade gave Lavon a right hook that was intended more to dislodge than to damage. "Damn it Wade," George yelled.

Wade spun round to meet him, fists upraised, and George stepped back, hands up. "Wade, your fists can't solve everything." Wade knew he was referring to the reporter. "We're not the problem, we're your friends, and we're trying to look out for you. If we were in your position, you'd do the same for us."

Wade rounded on Lavon, who was cradling his cheek with his hand. "Listen to him," Lavon ordered.

Wade's face twisted, and he stepped closer to him. "Did you talk to her? Did she tell you what he _did?_"

"No! She'd barely even speak to me. Brick said he'd cornered her round the back of my house with a gun. And that he's after you."

"Yeah, I heard about the rats too," supplied George. "This guy is more than we can handle, can't you see that?"

"Have you been back to the house?" Wade asked, as if the lawyer hadn't spoken so disgusted was he by George's cowardice.

"Yes, I had to go back to adjust the security system, and I wanted to make sure he hadn't broken in. As far as I can tell, he hasn't. But I think you should stay with George. He's on the other side of town to us and far enough away for you to be safe."

"And for you to consider doing anything stupid," George added helpfully.

Wade glared at both of them. They glared back. "I am not staying with George. I am going home," he hissed. Then he added more thoughtfully, "probably should check and see if I've been broken into. Might've been robbed."

George and Lavon exchanged a look. "I don't think that's a good idea," George hedged.

Lavon gave Wade a piercing look. "And if we went with you? You'd ditch us the first chance you'd get and go out after him. I get it. I get what he's done and you want to kill him. But you're not thinking clearly right now."

Wade enunciated. "My. Place." And turned and started walking again. George and Lavon, exasperated reluctantly followed, knowing the only thing they could do was knock Wade out, and neither of them being willing to do it. They continued to try to talk sense into him, George spelling out what could happen in terms of jail repercussions, but it didn't touch the haze in his brain. He'd been pushed too far. His friends, however well-meaning, were mere annoyances he couldn't wait to flick off. They reached his home and slowed, looking around cautiously.

"I really don't think we should be here," said George nervously.

"Then go," said Wade, strolling up his porch, looking round for anything out of place. Seeing nothing, he approached his front door, but there was no indication of a break-in. It was still locked from when he'd left home that morning with Zoe. They'd been so close, and now they couldn't be further away.

Lavon approached him. "I don't think you've got to worry about a break-in, man. Now come on, let's get out of here. It's too open. Come on, let's head back."

Wade ignored him, walking into the open. "Come on!" he screamed. "I'm here! Come out! Let's settle this."

George and Lavon crowded him with, "what the hell you doing?" and "shut up, Wade!". "Come out you coward!"

There was no reply, and eventually, Wade submitted to George and Lavon's combined efforts to push him down the track. "Don't be such an idiot," George snarled.

Wade shoved away from the both of them, but kept walking. "Nobody asked for your interference, I don't want or need anything from either of you."

"We're not going to let you push us away, or let you kill yourself wandering around the bayou at night – probably break your leg falling down a hole and then get finished off by 'gators even if there wasn't a would-be murderer on the loose. Now shut your mouth and come with us. We're going to talk it all out over a drink," Lavon said firmly.

Deciding that arguing was futile and that the best way to get rid of his captors was to play along, Wade submitted, and walked with them in silence back to George's houseboat. Once inside, Wade flopped down on the sofa, and waited for a bottle to be handed to him.

"Tell us, Wade", George asked as he sat backwards on a stool. "I've been a little out the loop lately and haven't seen Zoe. I've only heard what the town's saying."

Wade eyed him with barely concealed contempt. "What is the town saying?"

George looked uncomfortable. "Well, they're saying that this guy came into the Rammer Jammer, hit on Zoe, then... date-raped her. And that he came back and frightened her again this afternoon. There are theories on who he is but nobody seemed to know for sure."

"Well, the town's pretty much right. But it's so twisted. This guy targeted Zoe to get to me, because he has some grudge against me. And now Zoe won't let me.." he trailed off.

Lavon's gaze sharpened. "Won't let you what?"

Wade looked at him, reluctant to speak about his feelings, swallowed. "She and I.. we'd gotten back together. We were doing great, she let me hold her, comfort her. But after what happened today... she pushed me away. She was so angry with me."

"You should've come talked to me, man. I know you've been helping Zoe through this, but you need support too. Zoe will be okay, she's in shock, that's all. She's a fair person at heart and you're both just stressed out to the max at the moment. Give her time. She'll come round."

George nodded. "That's great news that you and her have started to sort things out. I know how Zoe feels about you. She loves you. She's just hurt."

"But it gets worse – it isn't just what he did – but he's threatened her again if she spends time with me. He's gotten inside her head, and now she doesn't want my protection."

George quickly replied, "if he's threatened her for spending time with you then you should definitely keep your distance until he's been caught. After that there won't be any danger."

"Yeah, George's right" said Lavon, surprised in a way that he and George were on the same page about something after the continual bickering about Lemon. It was a shame it took a crisis though.

"You can't go giving her extra stress. She needs to feel safe, not like she's still got a target on her back."

"No, it's on mine," Wade said. He wondered what else Sean was capable of doing. Why he hadn't come to him directly.

"Not for long. With Mobile PD he doesn't stand a chance, and then you and Zoe can get back to working out all your issues."

Wade felt hope, and helplessly tried to squash it down, but there it remained, undaunted. Soppy crap, he thought. But still, he hoped they were right. He and Zoe had a lot of issues to work through, let alone her recovery, but he wanted to work on them with her. Wanted to be there to hold her, to soothe her through the nightmares. He'd bet she'd have another one that night.

"Do you know where she's staying tonight?" he asked Lavon.

"She's gone to AB's. Best place for her."

"I can't believe this has happened," said George. "So, Wade, who do you think this guy could be?"

-HOD-

Wade weaved as he walked back up the track to his house. He'd kept drinking with George and Lavon until the small hours, and they'd eventually crashed out, Lavon deciding he couldn't (or wouldn't) walk home after all. Wishing he could've gotten away with drinking less, Wade had quietly slipped out, leaving the snores of two grown men crashed out on George's bed. Dunking his head in the water to revive himself, he reassured himself that the knife he'd stashed in his back pocket at the Rammer Jammer was still there. As stealthily as he could, he'd made it across town. He was glad he knew this town like the back of his hand, not being impeded on his journey. Bluebell was deserted at 3 AM.

He reached the house, and looked round. He whistled loudly, and waited. Shrugging his shoulders, he went inside the front door. Flicked on the lights, and came face to face with the man himself. Sean was stood opposite, taking a swig out of one of Wade's beers. "You wanted to talk?" he said pleasantly, clicking the safety off the gun pointed in his hand.

Wade stared, caught off guard, a bolt of adrenaline shooting through him despite the alcohol as he became instantly aware of the danger helped to sober him up. As he looked at him, clearly saw his features for the first time since the night at the bar, he finally felt a jolt of recognition pass through him. He'd gotten into a fight with this guy, a few years before in Daphne, when he'd been roaring drunk in a bar. Over a woman. The guy's sister. Unfortunately that didn't help with knowing his name – he didn't even remember hers.

Sean cocked his head, and smiled. "Finally remember me, do you? I guess I'm not surprised it's taken you this long. You always were a little lacking in the brains department."

Wade stared. If it wasn't for the gun, the guy could have been ribbing him at the Rammer Jammer. His voice was smooth, steady, faintly amused. There was no way he'd be able to tell just by looking what sort of cruelty he was capable of. Fury simmered under the surface at being so close to this asshole _rapist_ but caution of the gun kept him steady. He didn't know easily this guy would go off but someone had to say something. He had said he wanted to talk, and Wade needed an explanation, even if it wasn't one he wanted to hear. "Why all this? Why hurt Zoe if your beef is with me? I'm the one you should've come to, you sick son a bitch."

A tic appeared in Sean's jaw, but the pleasant expression on his face didn't change. "Well like the good book says, an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. I'm hurting Zoe, the way you hurt Sarah."

Sarah. He remembered her now. She'd been blonde, and married. Had had a great body and great fun in the sack. He'd been in the habit of snorting a line of coke every now and then, and they'd taken turns on his friend's dining room table, before having long bouts of drug-fuelled sex. It'd only lasted a couple of weeks. She'd been really clingy, wanting to leave her husband and he hadn't wanted to know. She was just a bit of fluff to pass the time with. He wanted to deny that he'd hurt her, but realistically knew that couldn't be true, and the last time he'd seen her there'd been a bit of a scene.

"I didn't mean to hurt Sarah," he placated. "I wasn't any good for her anyhow."

Sean jerked forward, gesturing with the gun for Wade to come and sit down. Wade closed his fist around the knife in his hand, and sat down with it concealed up the side of his leg. Sean moved to sit opposite, resting the gun in his lap. "Well, you didn't stick around long enough to try or even survey the damage, did you? Got what you wanted and you were gone. Didn't matter that you'd ruined a young woman's life. A woman who had everything to live for. And she lost her whole life because of you."

Wade felt like he was walking into the middle of a frozen lake, and any misstep could leave him to fall in, and drown. He'd been a fool to come here alone, he belatedly realised. Sean was holding all the cards, and his friends didn't even know he'd left. Concern for what he was being accused of hadn't really hit him – his thoughts were more centred on how he was going to get the firearm out of the psycho's hand. "I'm sorry" he said through gritted teeth. "I never meant to hurt your sister. Duane – isn't it?" He still didn't know a last name, but didn't think he'd ever known.

Duane nodded. "At last the penny drops. Think you did a few too many drugs back in the day, Kinsella."

"Didn't think I'd have to remember deadbeats like you," Wade rejoined.

That made Duane sit forward. "Haven't you heard, it's very stupid to insult the man holding the gun?" And he pistol-whipped Wade across the face. This was where Wade was very glad he'd been drinking. All he felt and saw was an explosion of white light as the blow landed.

"You're the one who hurt Zoe. She was an innocent, had nothing to do with whatever you think I've done. How could you do that to her?" he said, unable to keep the anger from his voice.

Duane smiled, as if calmed by the reminder of his own violence. "She can be a little jumpy, although I think she was pleased to see me today. She's great in bed, don't you think? So passionate," he said, deliberately taunting.

Wade moved as if to launch himself at the other man but the barrel of the gun poked into his chest, over his heart. "Don't even think about it," said Duane. "Like I said, Zoe was a means to an important lesson for you. I wish I'd known you lived in Bluebell. What you did to Sarah – what happened to her – I've been looking for you for a long time to pay this debt."

Wade glanced between the feral eyes that glinted with satisfaction, and the pistol. Realised he could easily never walk out of here. So he'd have to try it his way. "Tell me what happened to Sarah," he asked finally.

Duane's chin came up, and he pulled the gun back slightly, though kept it pointed. "When she met you, she was pretty, married. Was going places. Yeah, she had a bit of a drug problem from time to time, but before she met you she'd gotten clean. Then you came along, and you were the 'best time she'd ever had' – I know, cause thats all she ever used to talk about. About how wonderful Wade Kinsella was and their life was going to be."

Wade shifted uncomfortably, not proud of himself. He remembered her saying it. Comments like that had been what had made him frantic to ditch her.

Duane continued. "You got her hooked on the drugs again. After you left, she fell apart. Told her husband, who left her. After that, there was no reason for her to get off the coke, the meth. She stopped going into work, then started stealing to pay for her habit. After getting into trouble a couple of times, she fell in with the wrong crowd and started selling herself."

Wade wanted to argue that he'd never touched meth in his life, and that his sister's decisions were no fault of his. The gun kept his mouth shut, but his fingers clenched around the knife.

Duane's voice became more dreamy, more distant as he continued to talk. "I wasn't here for any of this. I was working overseas and left shortly before you did. By the time I came back, my sister wasn't there anymore. All that was left was a filthy shell, only interested in getting her next fix. I tried to help her. She was beyond help. Four months later, she died of an overdose. I'd gone over to her place to check on her, and walked to find her cold and grey, a needle still stuck in her arm."

Wade swallowed. "I'm really sorry for your loss. But that isn't all on me. I wasn't the one who put that needle in."

Duane's mask slipped, and his finger flexed on the trigger as he stared at Wade with savage anger. "You don't get it, do you? It's your fault. You got her hooked on the drugs in the first place. You reeled her in with promises and sweet words and then just left her when she wanted something real. You made her so crazy about you that she felt she couldn't live without you. You knew she was married but that made no difference. She barely lasted a year after you'd gone."

"You said she was already an addict! She said she could handle it, how was I to know different?" Wade said sourly, unwilling to admit that he'd done any wrong in the matter.

"The ring on her finger should've stopped you," growled Duane, starting to see red. This conversation wasn't going the way he'd planned. Frustrated, he brought the butt of the pistol down hard on the free hand Wade was resting on his knee, hard enough to break fingers. Wade started against the searing pain, making him bite his tongue and involuntarily closed his fingers around the concealed blade, cutting his index finger deep. It took him a few seconds to process the pain this time. He staggered to get up, but Duane kicked out with a boot to the chest, sending him back down onto the sofa.

"You're a waste of space and air, Kinsella. I had planned to spend a little longer making you suffer, but with extra reinforcements on the way, I know I've only got so much time left."

Wade knew that there wasn't long before he'd have to fight for his life. The other guy wasn't showing any weakness, and the fighter in Wade was screaming at him to get up, finish this, but he knew he had to try and get him to let his guard down. He seemed to like the sound of his own voice, just like every other megalomaniac. "How did you know about the extra cops?" he gasped.

Duane seemed to relax slightly, and moved back a little, even taking his eyes off Wade for a couple of seconds to pick up the bottle of beer and take another pull. "This town is amazing. The way everyone talks... Heard at least three people discussing it this evening. And I only had to spend a few days here and I felt like I knew everything about you and Zoe Hart. That fellow at the Dixie Stop is so helpful, he told me some interesting details. Like how you cheated on her – showing that you haven't changed, even if your taste in women has. And the way she left you. Smart girl, that one. She knew you were no good. I like her. Maybe after I kill you, I'll look her up again." Malevolence was plain as he exposed his his basest desires.

That was it. Wade couldn't take anymore. With a sudden lunging motion, he tackled Duane and they both fell to the floor, the gun sliding away landing underneath the table. Wade managed to roll on top, taking advantage of Duane's momentary confusion, and threw a punch, initially hoping to knock him unconscious rather than stab him to death. Rolling him over, the psychopath grappled with Wade, immobilising him with hands around his neck, and started looking for the gun. Changing grip, dropping his forearm across Wade's throat, he leaned over to grab for it. Wade's vision started to turn red and black along his peripheral vision, and the breath that he had started to take in when Duane had switched positions caught in his throat as his windpipe was crushed by the heavy weight. As he lay there growing ever closer to oblivion, trying ever since he'd been pinned down, he managed to get a grip onto the edge of the table and brought it down to smash against his opponent's head, knocking him down. Wade scrambled away, then looked round for his knife, which had fallen into a pile of blood. It was three feet away. He went for it, but Duane recovered quickly, and was faster in reaching his weapon. He snatched up the gun and fired, but the shot narrowly missed, the plaster exploding behind Wade's head, the volume momentarily defeaning him as the shockwave passed his ear. Before he could fire again, Wade knocked the gun out of his hand, and went in to slash with his knife. Duane jumped back, and Wade kept slashing, eventually slicing a neat line across his chest. As Duane cried out in pain, Wade backed him up against the counter, and pressed the knife to his throat.

"It's over. You're done," said Wade, breathing heavily, adrenaline barely keeping him on his feet.

Duane looked at him through narrowed eyes, and he was damned if he was done. Nobody, especially not this piece of trash, told him it was over. Suddenly, he brought his knee up and smashed it into Wade's groin. The blade falling from Wade's hand, another punch to his jaw sent him flying back onto the ground. Duane congratulated himself, and savoured the sight of Wade curled into the foetal position and his gasps of pain. Moving forward, he savagely kicked Wade in the ribs before bending down to retrieve the gun.

"I promised Sarah that I'd kill you for her. This is for you, sweetheart," he said, aiming for Wade's heart.

With a final effort, Wade kicked out aiming for the leg as the gun exploded. Duane looked on in satisfaction as blood bloomed red on Wade's shirt. Wade swimmed towards unconsciousness, the alcohol in his system thinning his blood, increasing the blood flow out.

"For you, Sarah," he heard distantly, before he was gone. _Zoe_ was the last face he saw.

Duane pulled out a lighter, and casually walked over to Wade's curtains, lighting them on fire. Moving to the sofa, he did the same to the throw Taking one last look at his victory, he smiled once more, left the house and shut the door.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Couldn't resist a cliffhanger. I'm afraid I need to take a few days off but I hope to have another update towards the end of the week. Please review! Thanks for reading.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for the reviews, especially to LoneStar50 - I would normally thank a repeated reviewer by PM but as you're a guest I can't.

Chapter Eleven

George was sleeping peacefully when a heavy arm fell across him. Waking instantly at the unfamiliar intrusion, he opened his eyes to look disgustedly at Lavon who had moved several inches closer. Reminding himself why Lavon was sleeping in his bed, he looked over to the couch that Wade had crashed on. The cushions were empty.

"Lavon!" he said loudly. "LAVON! Wake up! Wade's gone!"

The last part had the desired effect, and Lavon groaned as he sat forward and rubbed his head.

"What should we do?" George asked, impatient with Lavon's slowness.

Lavon moved to get up and chuck his shoes back on. "How long has he been gone?" he asked.

George checked the time. "Wade couldn't have been gone long. It's only been thirty minutes since we got into bed. Do you think we should call Bill?"

Lavon deliberated, then shook his head. "No. We don't know anything's wrong. First thing's first, let's go and see if we can find Wade. I don't want to disturb anyone at this time of night, when we promised him we'd make sure Wade didn't do anything stupid." He looked darkly at George.

"Hey, don't look at me! You fell asleep too, almost rolled on top of me!" argued the lawyer. "I thought Wade was down."

Lavon grabbed George's torch, and stepped outside. "So did I, else I wouldn't have fallen asleep," he growled.

"What if he's gone into the bayou?" George asked quickly, as they began jogging up the path.

"Look, one hurdle at a time, okay, let's not over-complicate. Wade will have gone home first. Let's start there. George, are you sure you can't go any faster?"

Stopping talking and focussing on moving as quickly as possible, they reached the plantation. They both saw it at the same time. Yellow light emanated in the distance, smoke pouring out the windows of Wade's house. Swearing exclamations, Lavon and George stood still in shock for the moment, until Lavon took charge.

"George, call Bill, notify the Bluebell fire squad that there's a fire. I'm going to go and see if Wade's in there," he said urgently.

"What about you?" George called after him, but Lavon didn't bother to reply, his entire focus on getting there. Aghast at the size of the blaze as he looked through the window, Lavon kicked the door in, coughing as smoke came billowing out. Letting it clear for a couple of seconds, he covered his face with his sleeve and stuck his head in, trying to see if Wade was in there. Hell no, he thought as he spotted Wade's prone body lying on the floor. The surrounding furnishings had caught alight, the flames creeping close and Lavon acted on instinct as he rushed in and pulled Wade out. He moved frantically, beyond concerned about Wade's unconsciousness, and had dragged him all out all the way to the yard, before he noticed the blood covering his friend's body. "Wade, can you hear me?" he shouted, before putting his ear to Wade's mouth. He still had a weak pulse, but was barely breathing. Flipping open his mobile, Lavon called Brick.

"Brick, need you to get here right now to Wade's place. I think he's been shot, and I've just pulled him out of a fire."

Used to emergencies, though usually not quite as dramatic, Brick stayed calm and cool at the end of the line. "I'll be there within 5 minutes, keep pressure on the wound, and call for an ambulance. Is there an exit hole?"

Lavon tilted Wade forward, but couldn't find one. "No."

Brick paused, unwilling to admit that was bad due to the stress in Lavon's voice. But he didn't have to. Lavon continued, "I've seen enough tv shows to know that's not good, right?"

"No, it's not. Be there soon," Brick promised, and hung up.

As Lavon put away his phone, George came running, eyes locked onto Wade in disbelief. "Has he been shot?" he asked shrilly.

"Yes. Brick's on his way." Looking up, he saw George scanning the area in panic.

"He did this. He must be close."

"Yes George, but right now we've got this situation to deal with. This guy's proved himself a coward. He won't come out with the both of us here," said Lavon confidently.

It wasn't long before Brick arrived in his car, with Bill close behind him. "The fire crew has been mobilised and will be here shortly" he said as he got out. Addressing George, he said "have you seen any sign of the suspect?"

"No, we turned up with the house on fire and him long gone."

Brick headed straight to Wade, checking the damage, and put an oxygen mask across his face. "Have you called the ambulance?" he asked Lavon who confirmed he had. "How long before they get here?"

"More than forty minutes. They don't have any out this side of Mobile."

Brick gaped at Lavon, realising that Wade couldn't wait that long. He needed to be treated for smoke inhalation as well as the gunshot wound, and from a quick glance Brick suspected that he had a broken finger on his left hand. Thinking quickly, he said "there's not enough time. I need to get Wade onto an IV blood transfusion immediately or he'll bleed out before I can get the bullet out. Help me get him to the practice, Lavon."

With some difficulty, they placed Wade as gently as they could on the back seat of Brick's car. "You drive," Brick told him. "I need to make a call."

"Who?"

"Zoe. She's a surgeon and I'm gonna need her help with that bullet. I know it's not ideal, but she would never forgive me if by not asking for her help I let Wade die."

-HOD-

The fire engine had driven up, along with half of Bluebell, who had all joined together when the word had gotten out about the fire. Satisfied with the Reverend's appropriation of managing the fire, and after communicating with his co-workers in Mobile, they had decided to send some back-up then and there. Bill was deliberating waiting for them, but there was a tantalising trail of blood leading into the bayou, clear against the stark white ground. He turned to see Wally standing over his shoulder, following his gaze.

"I wanna get this guy."

Wally nodded, a grim look plain on his features. "Come on." Turning round to address a few men who had just arrived, Bill's deputy amongst them, he asked for their help in following them into the bayou. Dealing out instructions, they were ready in barely a minute.

Once inside, using torches they were able to follow the path of blood. "He's moving slow," muttered Bill to Wally. "Lost quite a bit of blood. We keep on this trail we could catch him." The group, used as they were to the area were able to navigate it with ease even in the dark.

"My only concern is that he'll see us coming," muttered Wally. "That or 'gators."

"Keep noise to a minimum. We need our torches, have to run those risks I'm afraid," replied Bill, navigating a tree stump. "'Gators should be due west from here. This path shows he knows where he's going, and that he's been through here before. He should keep us away from any natural danger."

They moved for another ten minutes, the blood growing fainter as the wounds clotted themselves, when "Psst! Ten o clock, I saw him!" shouted one of the men.

"Hurry!" Bill called, breaking into a run. "Be careful!" He then shouted "Halt!" to the escaping criminal.

A bullet whizzing past him caused him to stop and hide behind a tree, his chest heaving. Fortunately the moonlight was brighter in this area due to less foliage, and peeking out, Bill could see his quarry hobbling away, barely 20 feet distant, looking over his shoulder now and again to check for pursuit. Seeing another running for him, he shot again, and this time Bill heard a low-pitched yell. Someone was down. Scanning for Wally, he saw the other man hidden similarly and Wally nodded at him, agreeing to help the wounded man. Bill let him go and continued, yelling, "Stop! Police!"

Another bullet was directed his way but it missed massively as Duane barely had time to aim. "Stop! You're under arrest," Bill said again, still moving, when Duane finally stopped in his tracks. Spinning quickly, he aimed at Bill and stood his ground. Bill's lips curved in satisfaction as he scanned him, taking note of the blood and bruises all over his face and shirt, even as he quaked inwardly at the gun.

"Never," Duane said, breath hoarse and weak from blood loss. The cut in his chest had been pretty deep, more so than he'd realised at first, and light-headedness threatened to make him fall to his knees. His iron will however was enough to keep him going for a little while longer.

"You're surrounded, son. Ain't nowhere to go. Put your gun down and kick it to me. Then I'll take you in." Bill argued, knowing that if this s.o.b. tightened his fingers he'd shoot first. He wasn't taking any chances of being shot too.

Duane waited as he thought it over. He didn't have enough bullets to take out the four men that now surrounded him, and he couldn't keep running as his car was still a mile away. The pain in his chest and face was excruciating. Looking into their faces, he knew there was no escape – they were too determined. But so was he. He was not going to prison. And ever since he'd left Wade's house, a sense of slow peace had overtaken him. He'd finally done what he wanted to do. Wade was dead. Shot and burned. There wasn't anything more he needed to do. He smiled to himself. "Not gonna let you take me to prison. I needed to kill Wade Kinsella for what he did to my sister. I've done that now. I can rest easy. With her." The smile stretched to a grin.

And before Bill could react, he turned his body to the side, raised his gun to his temple, and pulled the trigger.

-HOD-

Zoe hadn't been asleep when Brick had phoned – she'd gone to bed early but had had another nightmare, and without anyone to comfort her had ended up watching some crappy show whilst AB was asleep. This time, she opened her door to find Sean had followed her, he pushed his way in, accused her of sleeping with Wade, and dragged her to the bedroom before he started to rip off her clothes. She was glad she had her first appointment with the counsellor the next day.

She felt bad about what had happened with Wade, but the feelings of hurt hadn't gone away. Her anger at Wade fluctuated as she alternately blamed everything that had happened on Wade's attitude towards women with the fact that Sean was clearly a raging lunatic and was probably completely wrong about Wade anyway. Either way she hadn't intended to see him again, intent on heeding Sean's threat, but Brick's call had changed everything.

Zoe ran as fast as she could to the practice, thanking God that she hadn't drunk much wine that evening. She was stone cold sober as she approached the practice, Brick's car parked haphazardly across the street, and her feet climbed the steps as she prayed for Wade to live. The thought of losing him was untenable. Her mind simply refused to go there.

As she walked into Brick's exam room, and saw him laid out covered in blood, a respirator on his face and an IV already in as Brick frantically rushed round fitting a universal donor blood bag, she blanched. Lavon came out of nowhere and squeezed her arm, muttering her name which was what she needed to rouse her. She shook herself as she forced her mind to detach and only see a wound that needed fixing, not the man she loved. Pulling gloves on, Brick updated her on Wade's condition and his treatment. "It'll still be more than thirty minutes before the ambulance gets here. I've already given him a sedative." Zoe nodded.

Zoe had treated a few gunshot wounds before in ER, though most of her training had been dealing with pre-arranged operations. Feeling the familiar calm settle over her, she moved quickly and efficiently to pull the bullet out and then treat the damaged tissues. Brick and Lavon stayed silent as much as possible knowing she needed complete concentration. Before she'd been able to do much sewing him up, the paramedics were there, taking him away. She'd managed to pull him out of immediate danger, but he'd still need further treatment at the hospital, especially for his other injuries. He needed chest scans to determine how badly the smoke had damaged his lungs, and his wound needed the stitching completed. Brick had set his finger whilst Zoe was working on the gunshot wound. But it would be a good few days before he'd be ready to come home.

Lavon came to her. "Are you going to ride with him in the ambulance?" he asked.

The driver looked to her in question. "Decide now, ma'am."

Zoe deliberated, then nodded. No matter how she felt about Wade, his being shot had wiped her emotional slate clean for the time being. Even her worry about Sean's threat receded into the background. Her only concern was his health, and she knew she'd never rest until he opened his eyes and spoke to her again. She quickly ran around and jumped in, Lavon calling to her that he'd follow.

Zoe ended up staying the rest of the night and most of the next morning in the ER. It was definitely less fun being this side of the process – waiting for a patient instead of being the doctor. She cried hard on Lavon's shoulder, then AB's, as she, Lemon and George all arrived to wait alongside them. Not long after they'd arrived, Lavon had got a call, and gone out to take it. He didn't come back for a long time, and spoke in whispers to George and Lemon who'd gone over to join him when he did. Zoe was aware of it, but didn't care. Her ears listened for the footsteps of the doctor who'd be back to tell them Wade was okay. That his lungs weren't damaged irreparably. She knew he'd pull through from the gunshot, that he'd been given enough blood to make up for what spilled out. His lungs were the real issue now. She didn't know how long he'd been in that fire for. Neither Lavon or Brick had been able to say. Once she'd been sat in that ambulance reality had come crashing down as she stared at Wade's bloody face, his bruised hands. Now she noticed, he even had a gash on one of the fingers of his other hand that would need a couple of stitches. What the hell had gone down? Lavon had sketched out what he knew, but that wasn't much. She wondered what the other guy looked like. Had he gotten away _again?_ The thought was just too much. Wade's life had been systematically destroyed, and he was fighting for his life. Sean couldn't get away with this. This was more than anyone could be expected to take.

Lemon beckoned AB over to their huddle, frowning with concern at the sight of Zoe hunched over, looking tinier than ever. The misery on her face stirred even Lemon's heart.

"What is it?" hissed AB.

"It's Sean. He's dead," hissed Lavon.

"What?" she asked, horrified.

"He shot himself in the head when Bill had him cornered. Told you he was a coward," he added to George.

AB looked undecided, but Lemon spoke quickly. "I know suicide isn't something to crow about but in this case, I'd say he did everyone a favour." AB nodded slowly, turning to contemplate how Zoe would take the news.

"Do you think we should tell her?" Lavon asked her, echoing her thoughts.

"Yeah, she looks like she's pretty much reached her limit," murmured George.

AB nodded decisively. "Yes, absolutely. She thinks she's putting herself at risk by being with Wade, and it'll be a huge relief to know he's not out there anymore."

Together they walked over to her as a group, and AB sat down beside her.

"What is it?" Zoe asked, her eyes darting between everyone.

"They found Sean," AB said lowly. "He's gone, sweetie. You can relax about him now."

"He's gone? They arrested him?"

Lavon spoke. "No Zoe, he shot himself, committed suicide rather than let them take him." He looked at her worriedly for her reaction, and was slightly creeped by it when it came.

Smiling down at her shoes, she finally said, "that's great news, guys. Now it really is over." Tears began to track down her face as emotion overwhelmed her. She accepted the hug from AB, and muttered, "that was the best news you could've given me."

Later she'd feel guilty that her first reactions to the news were relief and pleasure – she'd never have to worry about him hurting her or hunting her down ever again. And Wade would be safe – now he didn't have a murderous arch-enemy whose sole purpose was to deal as many blows as possible. She was glad she was sitting down as her body wracked with the shakes. The implications continued to swirl in her mind... true, he'd never now be punished, but she'd never have to be a witness in a trial, and be forced to publicly relive her worst memories. Incidentally she'd found it easier to be around her friends now that Wade had been attacked too – he'd been their friend far longer and she knew their worry for him was now greater than for her. They didn't seem to have the same level of worry in their eyes when they looked at her that reminded her she was broken. When she'd been working on Wade's chest, on the bullet that would've killed him if he'd been shot two inches lower, she'd been able to remind herself just how capable she could be, skills that had taken years to acquire now growing rusty through lack of use. She liked the clear cut focus that came with surgery, and realised how much she missed it, missed making a real difference to a person's life. Maybe if things didn't work out with Wade for good then she could return to being a heart surgeon in New York. It beat the alternative.

Everything that had happened lately had done so much to damage her sense of self that she couldn't quite explain her reaction to the news of Sean's death. She suddenly felt more sure of herself, less vulnerable, yet almost cast adrift as she felt unsure as to how she would face the future. Now she'd actually have to deal with Wade instead of avoiding him – that is, if he was okay after his ordeal.

Her thoughts going full circle, she was barely aware of the group muttering to each other about her, disturbed by the look on her face and her resistance to their attempts to attract her attention. Just as Lavon decided to shake her, the doctor in charge of Wade's recovery came striding into the waiting room. "Wade Kinsella?" he asked, which snapped Zoe out of her trance instantly. "Are any of you family?"

Lavon spoke for them. "No, friends, although here's his girlfriend, Dr Zoe Hart" bringing Zoe forward. Zoe didn't bother to correct her best friend, though the word jarred a little.

The doctor addressed Zoe in particular. "Are you the one who removed the bullet from his shoulder?" When she agreed, "you did a fine job, Dr Hart, I was impressed. You and your colleague saved this man's life. He's had a preliminary scan taken of his chest, and though there is smoke damage, it won't be anything he can't recover from with enough rest and treatment. Due to the number of injuries he's sustained he won't be leaving here for at least a few days. He's awake. Would you like to see him?"

Zoe looked round at the group, silently asking what they wanted – maybe they'd prefer to go in. Lemon huffed and pushed her forward, giving not only their permission but expectation too.

"Give him our love," called AB, to similar sentiments from George and Lavon.

Following the doctor to Wade's room, he left her there to continue on his rounds. Pausing in the doorway, she took a second to look at him. He was breathing now on his own, and his face had been cleaned, though still covered in bruises and had several deeper gashes. Two of his fingers had been bandaged, not to mention the padding over his bullet injury. He looked young in the hospital gown, the morning sunlight glinting through the blinds off his hair and eyelashes. The effect made him look oddly angelic.

She couldn't help but wish he'd still been asleep.

He turned his head and saw her, and smiled muzzily as if doped up, which was exactly what he was.

"Zoe," he managed to croak.

"Shh, don't try to talk," she said, relieved a little that he wouldn't be able to say more than a few words. "It's okay. Everything's okay."

He reached out for her hand, and she gingerly took his, allowing him to tug her over closer to the bed. "I would ask how you're feeling, but the doctor told me you'll have to spend a few days in here recovering."

He scowled. "No. Won't," he managed to get out.

Bemused, Zoe asked "why?"

Wade paused, then said "_him."_

Realising that Wade didn't know about Sean, she steeled herself to tell him. "He's dead. Shot himself. We're safe now," she said, trying to sound as supportive and reassuring as he needed, attempting to shut off her own feelings entirely whilst speaking with as much brevity as possible. Wade had been hurt and she had to be there for him like he'd been for her, but the blank slate she'd given him whilst he'd been unconscious was receding like the tide – slowly but surely. She was desperate to know what had happened at his house, but clearly she'd have to wait. But she had to find out what had made Sean so crazy for revenge – and Wade surely now had those answers.

"My house?" Wade wheezed.

"The fire was put out. Loads of people came out to help Lavon told me. They're all out there waiting for you. Maybe I should go, let you rest." Beginning to pull her hand out of his, he tightened on her, refusing to allow her retreat.

"No." That one word spoke volumes. Though of course he was thankful she was no longer in danger, he still didn't want her to leave his side. Despite floating on the painkillers he had an aversion to hospitals, and particularly to extended stays. The last thing he wanted was to be left alone with his thoughts. He wished he could talk, because Zoe's face was saying a million things that her mouth wasn't, and clearly she was still struggling. Obviously she was exhausted, as he realised she wouldn't have had much sleep, if any, and the shadows were deep under her eyes. He wanted to tug her down onto the bed beside him, but she resisted, slowly drawing her hand out of his. The simple act weakened his strength enough to make him cough, the sound an ugly, hoarse rattle. She winced, but kept her distance.

"I really should go, Wade. Your body needs the rest even if you don't think it does. And I'll let everyone know you're on the mend." She paused, deliberating over the lingering accusation in his eyes about her not wanting to hold his hand, but eventually said, "I'm sorry. We'll talk when you've rested. Then I can tell you off properly for being so stupid and reckless. But that can wait. Goodbye, Wade." Plastering a smile across her face that fooled neither of them, she left before Wade could try and draw her in again, and once outside in the corridor had to take a minute to collect herself. She felt too precarious to deal with it all – but the anger and hurt she felt at Wade hadn't abated. She needed time to sort through her emotions and she certainly needed space from him while she did it. Now that she knew he was okay she just wanted to go home to her own bed and sleep.

So that's exactly what she did.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Reviews welcome as always.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks for the continued support, and the wonderful comments that I've had from several of you. Updates will be slower over the Christmas period but I'll still try to do it regularly.

Chapter Twelve

Bluebell was a town in shock, but when its citizens were threatened or hurt the people rallied together – always had, always would. So, the morning after the night before was spent clearing away what could be cleared and generally cleaning up the plantation. Lavon called his insurance company and investigators were there by the afternoon, carrying out an inspection. News about the confrontation with the arsonist had spread instantly upon the group's return, a panic ensuing when Wally came back with a wounded Tom Long, supporting him with an arm under his shoulders, as he'd had a bullet ricochet off a tree and hit him in the butt. Nevertheless he remained largely cheerful as he got back to Wade's place, pleased that he had an interesting new story to tell, and started sharing to as many people as possible. Wanda had arrived in time to see him come out of the trees, and he enjoyed himself hugely with her petting, although hearing the long wait for the next ambulance wiped the smile off his face.

Duane's final words had been recounted and repeated all over town. Everyone wanted to know what exactly Wade had done to the guy's sister, though the fact that he'd beaten Wade to a bloody pulp and set fire to his house, then blown his own brains out rather than be arrested had largely discounted the weight given to his testimony. Everyone was on Wade's side wholeheartedly as he'd obviously already been through enough, and they wanted to help do everything they could to repair his house before he came home from the hospital. After an emergency meeting, after the go-ahead from the investigators, under Lemon's leadership the Belles organised the removal of the fire-damaged furniture and did their best to clean the blackened but usable rest of the house. Strangely enough there were very few complaints – Wade was well liked in Bluebell. The only exception to all the good feeling was Bill, who took a slightly different view of the matter – he wanted to know exactly what Wade had done, if only to satisfy his professional curiosity, but also to check there weren't linked, unreported crimes. He was hugely relieved that the affair was over, feeling like he'd aged a decade in the previous fortnight, but was left with an unsettled feeling. The suspect might have been a madman – but he'd also been scarily focussed, and he'd have to have had a good reason for chasing down Wade. The way he'd spoken about resting "with her" - his sister – was the way a mother might talk about her child. A voice full of love. Bill recognised loss when he saw it. Whilst Wade Kinsella had never struck him as a criminal but Bill knew that pretty much everybody had the capacity for it if things went way down south. Best not to leave the loose thread undone. So with that in mind he made his way to Wade's room the following day at the hospital to find the rest of this truth.

Wade had woken stiff, sore and a lot less high on the meds. His physical injuries however couldn't compare to his emotional turmoil. He hoped Zoe would stop by soon so he could talk to her and see where her head was at, hoping he could convince her that they could be now together. Events had crystallised for him how he felt about her – he loved her, pure and simple. That he'd brought so much hurt to her door only made him want to make things right by being there for her, and he wanted comfort from her to help heal himself. Thoughts about the showdown with Duane were also at the forefront of his mind. Not only the brutality of their fight, the way his world had narrowed down to kill or be killed, all rational thought fled, but about the accusations he;d had levelled at him. Wade felt bad about what he'd done to Sarah, he'd never dreamed she'd spiral in such a way from them being together. The truth was he'd never given her wishes or feelings a second thought. When he'd been with her he'd only been interested in getting his own needs satisfied, and ensuring she'd orgasmed when they'd screwed he'd considered to be the extent of his obligations. But to know what had happened to her, the way it had driven her brother crazy... was enough to prick a man with only a sliver of conscience. And Wade was discovering that he had more than a sliver. What kind of man was he? He'd known that he'd hurt Zoe deeply for sleeping with that girl after the battle of the bands contest when they'd dated properly the first time, but had never stopped to consider just how much of a larger pattern it'd been since he'd been old enough to date. It was something he'd never really considered too deeply before.

Bill knocking jarred him from his thoughts, and he turned quickly hoping it was Zoe. It had been more than twenty-four hours since he'd seen her and he hoped sincerely that she'd visit him that day. His disappointment showed enough for Bill to comment, "sorry it's just me. How you feelin' today?"

Wade shrugged slightly, then hissed in pain. He kept forgetting he was injured until he moved – then instantly regretted it. "Been better." Talking was easier but it was an effort and he still sounded hoarse.

Bill sat himself next to Wade's bed in the nondescript hospital room. "I take it you were told about what happened to the man who attacked you?" Wade nodded, so Bill continued. "It was quite somethin'. Took a bit of flack at the department for goin' in with civilians and without backup, but if we'd waited he could've got away."

"You did good for taking him down. Thank you," said Wade sincerely.

"No thanks necessary, just doin' my job." Bill paused, and looked at him speculatively. "You up to tellin' me what happened?"

Slowly, Wade told how he'd left George's houseboat around three a.m. and made his way back to his house. "I didn't know he was in there. He was waiting with a gun trained on me when I walked in the door. We sat down and talked for a bit." Wade coughed, then worked hard to regain his breathing.

"What did you talk about? Did he reveal his identity? Did he tell you why he did all this?" Bill asked.

Wade hesitated, tempted to leave out the details to protect his reputation, shot as it already was. But really, he knew he had to tell what he could, he at least owed Bill that much. "His name was Duane. Don't know his last name. Dated his sister in Daphne a few years ago. She worked at a bar there called HonkyTonk. Things ended badly between us and she had a...breakdown of sorts. She died of a drug overdose and he reckoned the whole thing was my fault because I'd left her." Wade finished, hoping Bill would leave it at that.

Bill was more perceptive than Wade wanted. He shook his head and adjusted himself in his chair, asking in a puzzled tone, "because you left her? You sure that all there was to it?"

Wade huffed. "No. Did the odd bit of recreational stuff back then. Seems she was a recovering addict and I didn't know that. I musta' got her hooked again," he finished uncomfortably. He peered at the officer whom he'd known for years, worried that the good-natured sheriff's opinion would be altered by what he was hearing. Bill gave him a long, level look. "So you were together for a bit, did some drugs... then what?"

Wade didn't like the repeated line of questioning, nor the determined tilt to his demeanour. "Then nothin'," he said more heatedly, sending flickers of pain down his throat. "I saw her for a fortnight. Then I left. Never saw her again."

"Never?"

"No. Duane blamed me for this, but she was alive for months after we split. Her overdose wasn't my fault" he said, more and more concerned that Bill was going to blame him, maybe even angle trouble at him.

Bill nodded slowly, believing him, reflecting that it probably wasn't Wade's fault directly that Zoe had been raped, but morally he had a rather large weight on his conscience, but he didn't voice his thoughts. He just hoped Wade took this as the wake up call it surely was and permanently change his ways with the softer sex. Zoe's well-being pretty much depended on it, long as she stayed tangled up with Wade. He'd research the girl – there would be reports, which would lead him to Duane. He was pleased to finally have a name for the face. The memory of him blowing a hole through his skull flashed through his mind for the hundredth time since it'd happened. It'd been the most exciting day of his career, but he wouldn't trade the comfort of his job in Bluebell for another like it for as long as he lived. "Okay, son, don't strain yourself. I'll chase it up. Has Lavon been in touch with you?"

Relieved, Wade nodded. "Phoned," he managed.

"Good. He told me we'll be able to get your house repaired. Good thing we responded quickly because only one wall was majorly affected. Be a while before you'll be able to live in it again though. The contractors will need to spend a few days restoring the damage."

"Lavon said I can stay with him."

Nodding, Bill stood. "Okay, that's good. At least he's got plenty of room, eh? Look everyone's behind you on this. There's a real effort goin' to get your place sorted and cleaned up. When you go home you'll get a good welcome. I'll be goin' now, Wade. Rest your voice. Thanks for telling me, and I hope you get out of here fast. Food's nothing to boast about, is it" he joked, before leaving and shutting the door behind him, much more at ease than when he'd entered it.

Wade buzzed for the nurse, hoping to get more meds since talking had aggravated the smoke damage. Whilst he waited, he reflected on the fact that the cat was now out of the bag. Bill would report the story for the local media. Everyone would know what part he'd played in bringing Duane to Bluebell, to Zoe. He wondered what their reaction would be, whether they'd still be on his side then.

-HOD-

A good night's sleep and a quiet day at home had done wonders for Zoe's peace of mind. Before leaving the hospital the previous morning she'd rearranged her appointment for that afternoon, and she was preparing to leave for the hospital. She looked forward to sharing her experiences with the counsellor, hoping it would help her clarify her thoughts, and had decided to visit Wade afterwards. She knew she had to discuss her doubts with Wade, and she wanted to see how he was doing. She'd been aware of the activity going on at his place, but hadn't wanted to visit. Lavon had warned her that press had visited the site, and to stay away. Last thing she'd want was to be interviewed on national tv.

The pain from the rape itself was starting to fade, or at least the initial shock and feelings of horror, helped in large part by Sean's death. She still had flashbacks that took her off guard, but she was growing more used to them. They didn't hold the same power as they had initially. Realising that what had happened to her wasn't her fault had released some of the feelings she'd had about wanting to change herself, and today she dressed in a pretty sundress and heels, and applied her make-up the way she normally would.

AB had offered to drive her to the hospital, and she took her friend up on the offer. For the first time in a fortnight Zoe felt comfortable in her presence, and the two of them caught up with a heart to heart. Zoe explained how she'd felt – that she was scared that AB would view her differently, either as a victim or a tramp who'd brought it on herself. The Belle in turn explained that she'd been unable to react any differently, but that was because she was so afraid and so hurt for her, not that she was somehow diminished by what had happened to her. At one point, AB had to pull of the road so they could cry it out.

Wiping her face with a tissue, Zoe changed the subject. "So what's been going on with the Lemon love triangle? What have I missed?"

AB smiled sideways at her friend, beyond happy that they'd finally talked. "Well, they've been competing for her attention, but she's been pretty much ignoring both of them since she came back. First she said she couldn't possibly consider dating since she needed a break from it all from the cruise, and that Fancies was her first priority. It was so funny. Lavon organised singers to serenade her in the town square, and George has been bugging her to let him cook her dinner, and he must've given her so many flowers that she'll be able to go into business makin' compost," she laughed. "They're both goin' slowly nuts, and she's havin' a great time making 'em sweat!"

Zoe laughed too, which AB noted sounded completely natural. "So I take it their plans are going to become bigger and bolder?"

"Well things slowed down when all this stuff with Wade happened," AB said delicately. "George and Lavon had to work together, and I think they agreed to stop campaigning for Lemon until everything had gone back to normal. Which I guess it has," she shrugged. "So I suppose you're right. Love to see what they'll come up with next."

"Are there any town events coming this week?"

AB thought, then nodded. "Yes, Dash is hosting another of his plays, _An Inspector Calls_. So fortunately I have not been roped in to perform," she said, her voice rising in the classic AB way.

"Dodged a bullet there," Zoe laughed. "We'll have to go. Nobody will be able to annoy us by talking and we'll be able to marvel at Dash's acting ability in peace."

Arriving at the hospital, Zoe left AB to find her appointment. Her counsellor, who introduced herself as Madeline, was an attractive older woman, with years of experience talking to sexual crimes victims and who had a friendly aura that instantly took you in and made you trust her. She explained who she was and how it all worked, and Zoe began to tell her about her attack and her subsequent meeting with Sean, how she'd felt at being so threatened. She detailed her initial feelings of shame and inadequacy, and how she'd started to work through certain aspects, which led to the connection to Wade.

"Yes, I saw it on the news," Madeline said. "So how do you feel about the fact that it was someone from your boyfriend's past that attacked you?"

"I don't know," Zoe said. "It doesn't make it Wade's fault." Her fingers twisted in her lap as she spoke.

Madeline noted the movement and said, "no. What happened to you was your attacker's fault and nobody else's, it was a choice that he made. But knowing something and feeling something are two different things. It was interesting that you immediately went to matters of blame. Are you sure you don't blame Wade, even a little? How are things with your boyfriend now?"

Later on, standing outside Wade's door, Zoe knew that she had to tell Wade the thoughts the counsellor had helped her to clarify. She knocked gently, and heard him call out. Coming in slowly, she gave him a small smile as she took in the bruises that were still livid all over his face. His face lit up as she entered, and she couldn't help but miss their earlier intimacy, the times when she'd never thought twice about being in his arms. Abruptly guilt speared her as she remembered the way Wade had been there for her when she'd told him what had happened without a second thought. No matter why he was so badly beaten, the fact remained he was, and he needed her. He owed more than she'd been giving him lately.

"Hey, you," she said softly.

"Hey yourself," he said, encouraged by the warm look on her face. Holding his hand out, she took it without hesitation, and came over to his side.

"How you feeling?" she asked, brushing her fingers down his face. He leaned in to the caress.

"Better," he said. "They upped my dosage. Said I'm doing well though and I should be outta here in a couple more days." He began to rub his fingers over her knuckles, and waited, unsure where to start.

"Wade, I'm sorry for how I treated you," she said. "None of what happened was really your fault and I over-reacted. I shouldn't have pushed you away." She looked worriedly at him waiting for his reaction, hoping he wouldn't hold it against her.

He smiled, relieved, decided to try his luck. "Nah, you shouldn't have. Think that means you owe me a kiss, doc."

Rolling her eyes, Zoe leaned down and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, before his hands came up and pulled her into a hug. She settled onto the bed beside him, and they stayed there for a few minutes, their hands running slowly over each other's sides. "I've missed that," Wade breathed finally.

"Tell me what happened with Sean," Zoe asked him. Looking down into her eyes, he again debated telling her the truth. He felt sure that the forgiveness she was displaying would be pulled away when she learned what he'd done, and he so enjoyed the feel of her in his arms. However, he knew she'd only learn the truth from someone else, and in the meantime it would be like waiting for the axe over his head to fall.

"George and Lavon tried to get me to stay away, but after what he did to you at Lavon's place I couldn't just leave it anymore. I went to my house and he was there waiting for me," he said, watching as concern and disapproval became more apparent on Zoe's face with every word he spoke.

"I recognised him from a few years ago at last. His name wasn't Sean, it was Duane. I dated his sister, Sarah." He told her Sarah's story, word for word the way Duane had told him.

Zoe was trying to absorb the fact that Wade had lived like that – she didn't know he'd ever even done drugs. It sounded so horrible and tawdry. She didn't know how to feel about her, whether to pity her for her weakness, the way she'd been used by Wade when she'd been obsessed with him. She decided though that she couldn't blame Wade for the choices Sarah had made. By the sounds of it that had been a process that had only been sparked by Wade, he asserted unknowingly, but depended more on Sarah's weakness in the face of addiction. "So you left her months before she..." she trailed off, unable to say the words, wanting to make absolutely sure that Wade hadn't had anything more to do with Sarah becoming a prostitute. The only thing Wade was clearly guilty of was being a user of more than just drugs.

"Yes, Zoe. I admit that what I did was wrong, but I was a different person back then. I would never touch cocaine now, it was just a phase I went through." He was beyond relieved that Zoe hadn't moved away.

"What made you do it in the first place?" she asked.

"A few years ago I went through a bad patch. Earl was drivin' me crazy, all I had was my job as bartender and I was starting to realise that I'd never leave Bluebell or achieve anything with my life."

"Hey," Zoe interrupted. "That was never true," she said indignantly.

He smiled wryly. "Thanks for that, but back then that's how I felt. Just after Thanksgiving Jess came back, and we got into a huge fight. He was rubbing it in how good his life was, how well-travelled he was, how much he got paid, how he loved his job. I went out of Bluebell that night and ended up going with a girl with a habit. She gave me a few lines, and I enjoyed it, so I started doing it now and then. When I finally decided I had to get out of Bluebell for a while at least, I took my habit with me. When I was in Daphne it was the worst it got, going through a gram every day, but I eventually got bored of it. I came back to Bluebell satisfied that drugs weren't the answer and I've never touched them since." He coughed a little to clear his throat, but the pain wasn't too bad.

"That was quite a habit you had at one point. You sure you've never been tempted to do it again?" Zoe wanted to be sure.

His hands moved to her back as he held her against his body. "No. I don't regret it at all. I'm different now, not just a bartender. I've got the Rammer Jammer and if I'd wanted to I could'a franchised it. I'm happy I stayed in Bluebell. Knew I wouldn't have been happy in Atlanta."

Zoe looked him in the eye. "I'm glad you stayed."

Wade kissed her again, knowing he had to ask. "So how do you feel about everything now?"

Zoe sighed, but still didn't pull away. "I've been to my counsellor appointment and I've talked through a lot of it with her, so I think I can finally answer you. I've been so confused, Wade. I have been blaming you since he cornered me outside Lavon's and told me that it was you he was really after. What I'm really unsure about is the way you treat women. Sarah was clearly in love with you, but that didn't matter to you. We broke up because you cheated, and you slept with that woman in the Rammer Jammer to hurt me only a few weeks ago. I'm scared that that's the only way you know how to deal with your feelings," she finished, her body growing more tense as she fought her urge to move away.

Wade's body language mirrored hers as the conversation grew heavier. "I guess I can understand that. All I can say is that I've never fully realised how much a part of me it is, but I do now. Now I can stop myself before I do anything stupid because I'll understand where the feelings are coming from."

Zoe stopped fighting, and sat up, relieved to have a little distance. "But this only proves that this is a deep issue for you, Wade. What if you can't control it?" She considered what she knew of behaviour addictions, and was inclined to think that Wade's treatment of women fell into that category.

Wade spoke more urgently in an effort to stem her concerns. "Then I'll get help, from a therapist," he said. "Whatever you need. I want to try again, Zoe."

Zoe looked at him, and the worry etched into his face melted her a little. "You'd really do that?" When he nodded, she said, "good. Because I was starting to feel like just another woman on a very long list who've been hurt by you." He winced. "Sex does seem to be your knee-jerk reaction for situations you can't handle, and it doesn't matter where you get it. But I can't do that again. I need to know that if we're together it'll be for good, and you won't ruin everything by sleeping with some bimbo every time things get difficult."

Wade sat forward too, encouraged but still careful with his words. "After everything that's happened Zoe I would never hurt you that way again, I promise you. I'll do anything you need to prove it."

"But I don't know if you can prove it, Wade. And I'm not sure I can just simply trust you again," she said sadly.

"But you do want to be with me?" he clarified.

Zoe turned back to face him, a victory in itself. "Yes, I do. Whenever I think about telling someone about the day I've had, or what the latest going-on in Bluebell are, I want to tell you. I've never felt for anyone what I've felt for you."

"Neither have I, Zoe. Not even close."

"What about Vivian?" She'd always wanted to know how she'd compared to her cousin.

"I only went out with her because you were with Joel, Zoe. Yeah I cared for her but I would never have looked twice if it hadn't been for him."

"Did you love her?"

Wade looked at her levelly, realising this was something they'd have to discuss. "Yes, I did, Zoe." She stood up, moving over to the window as she processed her hurt. She didn't know why it hurt so much to hear when she'd known the answer already.

"Did you love Joel?" he said, voicing his own insecurity.

A long pause. "Yes," Zoe admitted. "But it was never on the same planet as when we were together. I was so scared that you'd hurt me again I just buried myself into my relationship with him because I knew he was safe. Well, I thought he was."

"Then you know how it was with Vivian. You found Joel for the wrong reasons, but after a while grew to love him. That's the way it was for me."

Zoe moved over a few steps, saying "I remember how devastated you were when she left."

Wade scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a dick to you about all that. But that was nothing compared to how I was when you didn't come back from New York and I had that email telling me you were going to be staying there permanently." There was still a faint note of accusal in his voice he couldn't keep away.

Throwing her hands up, Zoe made a loud noise of frustration. "Maybe this is stupid then! There are so many things stopping us from being together."

"That's not what you were saying a few weeks ago when you were begging me to give us another chance, Zoe. If you want something badly enough, you fight for it. Are you gonna fight for us?" he challenged her.

She looked at him. "What about sex, Wade? I'm not ready to go there yet and you need it. What if you get bored of waiting and go somewhere else?"

"In case you hadn't noticed, doc, but I'm kinda out'a commission for a while. I imagine that you'll be ready to have sex before I am," he joked.

Zoe's hands found her hips. "I'm serious! You'll be fine within a week but it could be months before I'm ready."

Despite promising himself that he'd be as supportive as she needed, he blanched. "Months?" he asked, a slight strain noticeable in his voice.

Her mouth settling into a grim line, "yes, months. Clearly you won't be able to wait that long."

Wade worked hard to straighten out his expression. "I will wait for you, Zoe, no matter how long it takes. I'll do whatever I have to do."

"Now it sounds like a sentence you have to complete. I can't be with you knowing that I can't give you what you need, and I don't want to be pressured into anything. It'll drive me crazy."

Not really knowing the answer to make her feel better, but trying to view the situation logically, he made a suggestion. "Then.. why don't we have a trial period? We can be together without the pressures of dating, as much or as little time as we want. We can agree to have no sex, but also that we won't go with anyone else. And I'll see someone about my... problem. Then after the trial period is up, and you've had the time you need, we can get back together fully." He looked at her hopefully.

"That still doesn't solve the problem of where you'll get laid," Zoe said, although his suggestion did hold some appeal.

"I'm not a sex addict Zoe, I can handle it," he said with a little heat. "I've got a new perspective now, and got my hand and access to the internet. I'll get by. I need to prove to you I can wait." When she still hesitated, he added, "please. Give me the chance."

Zoe mulled it over, then took his hand again. "We can try," she said. "I like the idea of the trial. We'll give it three months, then see where we are then."

Smiling, he savoured his victory. "We can make it, believe it. We can do anything when we want it enough. All of our past, our exes, none of it matters if we don't let it." When she smiled and nodded, he added. "Then we should celebrate. And to start with that definitely calls for another kiss," he said, tugging her back down.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please review telling me what you thought. Thanks for reading :)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for the delay with this chapter. Lots of things I need to do at this time of year so just haven't been able to spend as much time writing. Thanks for your patience and sticking with this story.

Chapter Thirteen

AB had called Zoe inviting her to breakfast a couple of days later at the Butterstick, and as she hadn't caught up with her friend since before Wade's attack, explaining she needed time, she hurried to join her. As she walked through towards the bakery for the first time in weeks she actually stopped and made passing small talk with the people she'd been avoiding, and it wasn't as bad as she'd expected, the people seemingly aware of the right level of sympathy to offer. Once inside, she made her way over and was glad to see Lemon there too. She needed advice on the whole Wade situation and two perspectives were better than one. She was less worried about Lemon now that she was making an effort with Wade, still sure that the blonde would take his side over Zoe's.

"Heya Zoe!" AB said as she sat down after ordering a coffee. "Aren't you going to order somethin' sweet? I can't be the only one raising my blood sugar to a dangerous level." She pointed to Lemon, who arched a brow at Zoe in silent challenge.

Zoe shook her head. "Lost my appetite for sugar lately. Sorry, AB. How are the both of you?"

"Hello, Zoe," said Lemon. "Well, I have been working very hard all week, with George helping where he can, and the fruits of our labour are finally about to pay off. Fancies opens tomorrow, and we'll be having a grand opening dinner, so I hope you'll both be there?" Her tone implied it to be an order, not a request.

AB turned to Zoe. "Do you want to go together, sweetie?" she asked sympathetically.

Zoe blew on her coffee before answering. "No. Wade and I are back together again and he's coming home tomorrow. He might need my help getting settled."

Lemon ignored everything Zoe said in lieu of the pertinent point, saying rather sharply, "you split up since last week? What happened?"

AB shot her friend a look for her tone, but Lemon didn't take her eyes off the doctor. "Things were rocky for a few days after... Duane... came after me at Lavon's. Learning that he only hurt me to get to Wade made me blame him for a while, and he also threatened me if I continued to stay with Wade. But we made things up when I spoke to him at the hospital."

AB leaned forward. "Nobody can blame you for that, you were terrified out of your mind," she said looking at Lemon, who nodded in agreement.

"How is Wade's recovery?"

"He's well enough to come home, Lemon, and of course I'll monitor him closely. They let me have a look at his scans after I'd spoken to him and he's healed really well, his lungs are probably starting to feel normal. He'll be in some discomfort from the bullet wound for a while though, and after being in hospital for so long I think he'll want me to stay with him instead of going out," she said apologetically.

Lemon acknowledged Zoe had a decent excuse, but then moved onto gossip. "Did Wade tell you what happened between the two of them?" she asked, beyond curious as nobody seemed to know. Wade hadn't been terribly forthcoming when she'd visited him briefly and she'd been too busy to hound him. Zoe filled them in on Wade's and Duane's history and the events of that night. When she finished talking, her coffee was cool enough to drink, and she took long sips whilst Lemon and AB both took in the latest revelations about their friend.

"I can't believe I didn't know he did drugs," Lemon said, shaking her head.

"To be fair, you guys weren't that close back then," AB said, privately disgusted at what Zoe had revealed about Wade, and she worried that her friend was too close to the situation, caught up in guilt about how she'd reacted to see that Wade had _a lot _of issues, and definitely was not the best thing for her right now. Hoping Lemon shared her sentiments, she asked Zoe "how do you feel about all of this? You're sure you're ready to start things up again when you've just found out about what he did?"

Zoe shrugged helplessly. "I can't blame him for someone else's choices. And we've all gone through bad patches in our lives, how can I judge him when he doesn't do that stuff any more?"

Lemon surprised Zoe by saying, "the drugs are one thing Zoe, but the way he treated that woman was awful. I hate to say it because I thought he had changed after dating Vivian, but I think Wade might have a real problem. And how are you dealing with what happened to you if you don't mind my asking?"

"I'm doing okay, I think. I spoke to a counsellor at the hospital and that helped, I'm going to schedule a few sessions with her. At first I blamed myself for what happened to me-"

Lemon cut her off. "Why would you think that?"

Zoe looked at her in surprise but Lemon's expression was uncompromising. "I approached him, made it so easy. I thought there was something wrong with me that he could sense."

Lemon made a sound of disgust. "That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard, Zoe Hart, and it just makes me want to slap you! Of course you flirted with the handsome guy because Wade had his tongue shoved down some other girl's throat, that doesn't make it your fault. He drugged you for god's sake!"

"I'm surprised you haven't blamed Wade more for that if nothing else," sniffed AB. "Considering how you reacted when he cheated on you when you were together. He went with that blonde solely to hurt you."

Zoe asked herself why, and the answer became obvious. "Well he did apologise and I know he felt really bad about it, and he was so supportive about helping me get through this that I just let it go because I didn't have the headspace to be angry at him. You know like I felt like I wasn't really me anymore, and he was the only one I could stand to be around at first. Sorry AB," she said to her friend, who waved off her apology but didn't reply due to the large mouthful of cream currently in her mouth. "But we're only having a trial relationship because I said I wasn't sure I was ready to get back together properly, as I'm not sure I could trust him not to cheat on me again."

"What does the trial involve?" asked Lemon.

"Well we're going to give it three months to see if it works out between us. Wade has offered to see someone so he can get to the root of his problems with women, and he knows it's going to be at least that long before I'm ready for us to start sleeping together. I had to know he wouldn't pressure me."

"Are you worried he would pressure you if it wasn't for this trial? Because it sounds like you don't trust him," put in AB as a hushed whisper, as the bakery started to fill up more.

Zoe was starting to wish she'd ordered a pastry simply so she could have something to fiddle with her hands. But she knew talking to her girlfriends was the right thing to do. Perhaps she was too close to this situation with Wade. "I guess I am worried that if I don't eventually sleep with him that he'll look elsewhere. Come on, this is Wade we're talking about. He isn't exactly known for abstinence." As AB and Lemon exchanged looks, Zoe started to worry about what they were thinking. Maybe she was being selfish?

"I love Wade dearly, Zoe, but you shouldn't be worrying about this at the moment," said Lemon. "You need to only think of yourself right now, and if you don't think you're ready for anything physical, then you shouldn't need the safety net of a trial with your ex, who you should trust enough not to pressure you or cheat if you don't sleep with him. Otherwise what's the point of being together at all?" Lemon decided to see Wade soon to find out his side of the story, and see whether Zoe's insecurity stemmed from her attack or from what had been discussed with Wade.

Zoe had to fight the tears as she processed what Lemon had said. "But if I don't, then what's to stop him from getting fed up and walking away? You know before all this happened Wade wasn't interested in pursuing a relationship with me, and now he's the one pushing things. If I tell him to slow things down again, what if he has enough of all the back and forth, or finds someone better and I miss my chance?"

AB put her hand on Zoe's, squeezing. "Honey I didn't like how he was treating you before you were attacked, let alone leaving you all over the place like this. Has Wade actually told you properly why he's so keen for you two to be together now? Has he said he loves you?"

Zoe shook her head, as she thought. "He said that what happened to me made him realise how he felt about me," she finished, biting her lip. Abruptly she realised that meant that without her being raped, Wade might not have decided he wanted her back. "But he hasn't said I love you."

"Have you said it to him?" AB asked. Zoe shook her head. "I haven't been in that place."

Lemon voiced what AB was thinking. "Zoe, he probably feels awful guilty about hurtin' you, about being the cause of so much hurt. Does he want to be together to look after you? Or does he want to be with you because he's in love with you again?"

Zoe's brain hadn't thought that far ahead, and the chance that Wade might only want to be with her out of guilt made her want to run out of the Butterstick all the way home, just like the little piggie. "I guess I need to talk to Wade," she finished uncertainly.

AB realised her friend was close to breaking down, so after agreeing with Zoe, she turned to Lemon and said, "so have you made any decisions yet about George and Lavon?"

Lemon took the hint, and ran with it. "No. I can't believe they're both so _keen_ again, especially Lavon. I'm sorry, AB," she said. "After sleeping with George recently it just made things so awkward between us, I can't imagine what getting back together with him would be like. And I'd finally gotten over Lavon. And after seeing him propose to Ruby, then pull you around I'm not sure Lavon really wants me, or if he just wants the unattainable, and once he gets it he'd get bored?" AB and Zoe didn't have any answers for her, AB rigid with concern that Lemon would ask her to confirm that she was still in love with Lavon. The way Lemon glanced at her as she spoke gave her the sinking feeling she already knew.

"But do you have feelings for either of them?" Zoe asked, glad the attention wasn't on her love life any longer.

Lemon smiled, and said, "well, yes. I don't think anyone who was with someone for as long as George and I were together will ever have their feelings disappear completely. And I chose George over Lavon before. I can't see me choosing him this time either. But I don't think George and I are suited. We needed a buffer when we worked together, otherwise all we did was argue! I don't think that's the best setting for a relationship. And I can't help but remember that he left me for you, Zoe."

"I'm sorry, Lemon," Zoe said in a small voice, hoping their shaky new friendship wouldn't break under the memory of their history.

Lemon waved her off. "It's okay, Zoe, it was a million years ago. I was different back then. I just wish they weren't both trying so hard."

"But the sex was good, wasn't it," pressed AB. Lemon smiled again and turned away, causing her friends to lean in. "It was! Maybe you should give him another chance. Like you said, you've changed, and he has too," encouraged AB.

Lemon smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes. "Are you pushing me towards George because you think we're really suited or because you couldn't stand seeing me together with Lavon?"

AB started, shocked by the question. "I-I don't know," she said. "Of course it would be difficult for me but you accepted it when I dated him, and you were with him first. If you do want to try things again with Lavon, you shouldn't let me stop you."

The door opened, and the Mayor himself walked in. "Ladies, good to see you. Lemon you are looking particularly fine today," he said with his characteristic cheesy grin.

Greeting him individually, the three women traded small talk for a few seconds before Lavon paused, and chuckled nervously. His eyes straying around Lemon, he appeared to be on the verge of saying something, then stopped, and turned to Zoe. "Are we going together to pick up Wade tomorrow?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course. I can go by myself if you want, you don't have to come," said Zoe, thinking they could probably use the time to talk.

Lavon looked at her as if she'd suggested cancelling Christmas. "And trust you with my car? Again? I don't think so. Lavon Hayes will be driving, and you are welcome to ride alongside in my passenger seat."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "With such a charming offer how can I refuse." She looked over at AB whose eyes were pinned to her lap, and was clearly struggling at Lavon's proximity.

"Well okay then. Lemon, could I talk to you outside for a minute?" he asked the blonde.

Lemon agreed and they left together. Zoe wasted no time in turning the inquisitorial tables back on her friend. "If they got back together that would kill you!" she said. "We need to find you someone to take your mind off of Lavon. Have you noticed anyone else around that you could consider dating?"

AB shook her head, but repeated the offer she'd made to Zoe a week or so earlier. "No, there's nobody in Bluebell that I haven't known for years, and no possible contenders. Look, I know you're getting over somethin' awful, sweetie, but do you think that soon we could go out, the three of us, I mean us and Lemon. Get out of Bluebell, go somewhere public and just let our hair down for the night. I would ask just Lemon but I'm worried she'll think I'm only saying it to put her off Lavon. I really need this, Zoe. We could go somewhere safe, I have a friend whose cousin works sometimes in a bar in Mobile, and he would keep an eye on us if I asked him to."

Zoe hesitated. "I'm not sure, AB..."

AB smiled at her in sympathy again. "Sweetie you know that you'll have to start going out again. You can't hide inside forever. Part of getting through what you are is doing the things that you always used to do, not letting it change your behaviour."

Something in her tone made Zoe catch on. "Did something like this ever happen to you?" she asked, scared her instincts were right.

AB looked around, and said, "not here. But what about going out? Do you think you could? I promise I wouldn't leave you the whole night. Just think about what fun it could be," she urged.

Blindsided by the confirmation, Zoe agreed without thinking, keen to please her friend after that revelation. Hurrying her friend out of the bakery, she quickly herded her to an empty bench for the rest of the story.

-HOD-

George seethed to see Lavon chatting up Lemon from across the square. It seemed their apparent truce was over. He wasn't that concerned that Lemon would get taken in by the football star, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't give in eventually. But he felt violently that if Lemon should give in to anyone, it was him.

However, he'd been working so hard to get back into her good graces since her return from the cruise that he was starting to lose hope that Lemon would ever be interested in him, either. Although it had been his intention to find Lemon and tell her there was a problem at Fancies, he paused, not wanting to interrupt them. He didn't want to make it look too much like a competition and make a fool out of herself, wanting to sweep Lemon off her feet so that she'd forget all about his rival. But he had a plan, and was ready for her when she returned to work.

Lemon managed to extricate herself from Lavon with the excuse she had to get back to work. Waving goodbye to AB and Zoe who were sat still in heated conversation, she returned to the restaurant, glad to get her mind onto safer subjects. Recent events in Bluebell had been traumatic for everyone, and she worried for the doctor who until only recently she'd counted her worst enemy. But even when they had been, she never would have wished this on her.

Lavon had been sweet, hinting that he'd like to escort her to the next town event that was coming up. Again, she'd had to let him down, although she wasn't sure he'd gotten the message entirely. She just didn't feel that way about him anymore, and she held a small grudge at him using up a year of AB's fertility because he was too stupid or just plain unwilling to face the facts. He'd hurt her friend and she was plainly still in love with him. She'd asked AB that question about how she'd feel if she and Lavon got together to find in an attempt to get her friend to voice her feelings, knowing that AB would never be truly honest with her when her ex was in pursuit. It had to be killing her friend and Lemon couldn't see herself going there again even if she had had feelings for him.

As she approached Fancies, not for the first time that day she congratulated herself on how good it was looking. She reached out to grab the doorhandle to let herself in, when she was taken aback by a photo of herself as a toddler stuck at eye level on the door. She was standing next to a little boy George, and they both had faces covered in ice-cream as they proudly presented their grimy hands and smiled sticky, gap-toothed grins. She gasped as she remembered the photo, hadn't seen it since she was a child. Her daddy and George's father had been friends for as long as she could remember, and they'd spent a lot of time together as children. George must have kept this one. She wondered why he'd stuck it to the door of the restaurant, but figured he must've wanted her to remember before speaking to her about it.

Entering Fancies, she dropped her bag as she took in the scene in front of her, and felt her heart thud in excitement and anticipation. Candles lined the floor, emitting a soft glow that that emphasised the dark red of the rose petals that led a trail along the floor into the main dining room. Dozens of photographs lined the walls, of little boy George and little girl Lemon, playing together, sometimes on their own, sometimes with their parents noticeable in the background. One particularly caught her gaze. They were about seven or eight and she had her hands flung around his neck and leaned into him to give him a kiss on the lips, but he had a typical boy's look of horror on his face and was clearly attempting to pull his head back. She couldn't hold back a giggle. She couldn't believe George had kept all of this stuff for so long. She hadn't even known that these photographs existed, much less survived. As she entered the dining room, the photographs were replaced by a projector slideshow. These photos were of them as teens, as they'd had a few years where they'd preferred the company of their own sex, starting with the beginning of their relationship in high school, complete with shots of Lemon in her cheerleading uniform, and of course at Homecoming and Prom. Then the shots became more recognisable, the photos she'd seen every day when she'd spent time at George's place, taken through their twenties, at town events, on their anniversaries, even at their engagement party. The show was designed to remind her of her and George's entire history, and even the image of George bruised from being run over just before their engagement due to Zoe didn't cause the throb of pain she remembered from the time. Instead she felt warmed inside by the glow of nostalgia.

As she watched, the familiar notes of Careless Whisper came over a sound system making her pulse speed, and her patience was finally rewarded as George stepped out, looking smart and trim as usual and offered her his hand. "Would you care to dance?" he asked. Letting herself get swept up in the magic of the moment, she let him lead her into an easy waltz.

"I can't believe you did all this, George," she said breathlessly, unable to stop herself from smiling, taking in the display that continued from the entrance to adorn the entire main room, tables pushed aside to prove a dance floor.

"I'd do anything for you," he returned, his voice husky.

"You remembered this song," she whispered, struck by his thoughtfulness, the planning this must've taken. The song was the first they'd ever danced to when they'd practiced for their prom as teenagers, it being her mother's favourite song. Ever since her mother had left she'd never listened to it again, but being reminded of it now didn't make her heart bleed with the old pain of abandonment. Instead, she remembered how George and her had laughed as they struggled to master the steps, treading on each other's toes and stealing kisses when nobody was looking. She met his gaze. It was fixed on her, warmth and love evident in the blue depths, the way he'd looked at her when they'd been together for so long.

"I remember everything about us, Lemon. You know I'm still in love with you," he crooned to her, as they danced perfectly together, each of them remembering the way the other moved as seamlessly as they had when they'd dated.

_I'm never gonna dance again_

_Guilty feet have got no rhythm_

_Though it's easy to pretend_

_I know you're not a fool_

_Should've known better than to cheat a friend_

_Waste the chance that I've been given_

_So I'm never gonna dance again_

_The way I danced with you_

"Please Lemon, give us another chance. We have so much history together," he said drawing her closer until they were dancing cheek to cheek.

"But, George-" she began to protest, but he didn't let her speak.

"Lemon I know you've got a hundred reasons why we shouldn't, why this will never work, but you see I've done a lot of thinking of my own, and I've figured it out." She turned to him slightly in curiosity despite herself, and he stepped back to twirl her before pulling her back flush against his body, his hands returning to the hold, giving her a couple of seconds to allow the moment to build. She didn't answer, but gazed at him expectantly.

"Things were never right after I left to go to New York. I don't think you ever really forgave me for needing to know what was out there, wanting a break from Bluebell, and from you." He waited for her to argue, but when she remained silent he carried on. "Of course, you resented that choice so much that it led to you having an affair with Lavon. And that led to you losing your mind with jealousy when it came to me and Zoe Hart, even though for the longest time I never intended to be anything other than her friend. But when she entered our lives you became a different person, all crazy and mad all the time, wanting to control everything. That was the Lemon I couldn't be with."

"I dont see how this is helping, George," Lemon said acidly, not enjoying the reminder of her past failures, and she tried to pull back as the final notes ended. George loosened his hold, but didn't let go completely. All the attempts he'd made so far to win her back the traditional way, with declarations, good intentions and gifts had achieved absolutely nothing. So he'd helped her out at Fancies despite his declaration of being a silent partner, he'd helped out as much as work allowed, but she'd been no-nonsense and immune to his advances. He'd needed to try a different tack to break through her protective walls, but at least this time she was listening.

"You're not that same girl anymore Lemon. Us breaking up was so good for you in that it made you stand on your own two feet and learn that there was more to life than planning Belle events and cooking perfect dinners, and arranging flowers. Now you're a successful business owner, with experience of another. You have your own place, are independent. And lord has it changed you... back in to the sweet girl I fell in love with."

Lemon's eyes widened as George declared himself, thinking over his words. There might be a grain of truth in it, but that still didn't mean that they should be together again, despite the romantic gesture. "But we slept together and we could hardly look at each other," she said softly, not wanting to be drawn into his argument but choose her own.

"That was because I was trying to tell myself that I shouldn't allow myself to think about you that way again, Lemon. I fought it because of how far we've come individually since our relationship ended. I did feel for a long time that I should be with Zoe, but after everything, she and I both realised that we're just not right for each other. If that's a concern you have, don't," he said, speaking with the conviction that made him so good in court.

"You thought she was right for you when you left me at the altar. What could have changed your minds?"

"Well, for me, it's because I realised I don't want an easy relationship, I want a woman who makes me crazy, and that's you, darling. I loved you for fifteen years, even your bossiness and fussiness and general stubborn pain in the buttness. And for Zoe, I'm pretty sure she's head over heels in love with Wade," he finished, smiling.

Lemon felt herself softening, and wondered at the change. Sure she should press him more deeply, argue with him about all of the reasons that it would be crazy for them to even consider dating again. But when she thought about it, all the guys she'd been with since George had amounted to nothing, and Zoe had even accused her of choosing guys with whom she'd had no future. Was it possible that she was still pining for Bluebell's lawyer? Because no man could ever match up to him? But it was difficult to open herself up to rejection and hurt again. But she knew Tansy was out of the picture, and if Zoe was no longer a rival, and George was happy in Bluebell, maybe she should give this a chance. It wasn't like she didn't know that they were great together, both in and out of the bedroom. She realised his proximity with an awareness of arousal, the crisp lines of his ironed shirt open at the neck to reveal a chest that she knew as well as her own.

George, watching Lemon's body language like a hawk, noted the change in her expression and siezed the moment. Slowly, he leaned in, and pressed his lips to hers. Bringing his hands up to cup her cheeks, he swelled with triumph when she kissed him back, and the passion between them swelled quickly, until soon George picked Lemon up and carried her over to an empty table in the corner, proceeding to show her how enjoyable spontaneous sex between them could be.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. Please r and r!


	14. Chapter 14

Hey everyone, hope you all had a great Christmas. Can't believe it's been so long since I last updated! I'm sorry I had a touch of writer's block. BTW I still haven't seen 4.01 so no spoilers from anyone please! :)

Chapter Fourteen

"Hey, big Z!" called Lavon irritably. "Get a move on girl!"

Zoe ran over to Lavon's SUV, and got inside. "Okay, I'm here. No need to be Mr Cranky," she said as she buckled her seatbelt.

As they rolled out of the plantation, Lavon made a noise of frustration. "Why won't Lemon give me another chance, Zoe? I'm sorry I've been a bit out o' sorts the past couple days, I can't get my mind off of her."

Zoe smiled at her friend, but with a sinking feeling in her stomach. After what Lemon had said yesterday, it sounded that she was leaning more towards George than Lavon, and things were complicated by AB. Not wanting to hurt her friend's feelings, she'd learned the hard way it was better to keep her mouth shut, so she deflected. "I know the feeling. Being in love can make you do crazy things."

That made both of them laugh as they remembered how they'd made idiots of themselves in the name of love, then Lavon's expression grew serious again. "Do you think you could talk to Lemon, seeing as you're friendly now? If I can find out what the obstacles are to her giving me another shot, then I can remove them."

Zoe cringed, turning her head away so Lavon couldn't see. She hated being caught between her friends. "I think that's probably a conversation best had between you and Lemon."

"But she won't explain herself, Z, she just fends me off with excuses. I can't take it. George and her have lots of time together working at Fancies and I only see her randomly walking through town, especially with the Rammer Jammer still closed. At this rate I'll never even stand a chance."

"Then maybe you need to create an opportunity for you two to spend some time together," Zoe suggested.

"Well, I have been debating throwing a party for Wade," Lavon said thoughtfully. "I just didn't know how appropriate that was. People know that he had a hand in bringing that psychopath to town."

Zoe shied away from discussing it. "Well, it would be an opportunity for you to talk to Lemon, and if you have it at yours then George will have to be on his best behaviour, and maybe he might not even show up!" she talked more excitedly.

Lavon joined in. "Well, even if he did, you could find a way to distract him, couldn't you?" he implored.

"Er... sure, of course."

Lavon's brain began to focus on the minutiae of his plan. "I'll make sure that I'll get Lemon's favourite food and wine in... play her favourite songs...and maybe we can even have a yellow theme..."

Zoe rolled her eyes. "Wade's party, remember?"

"Aw, yeah" the mayor blushed. "When shall we have it?"

"Well, Lemon is opening Fancies tonight so she'll definitely be busy. If you want to have it when you know she can definitely come, you'll have to ask her. I can't imagine her wanting to leave her baby for a while."

Lavon sighed, but then looked slyly at his best friend. "Or you could ask her. Look a bit odd if I was to host Wade's party around my love life," he persuaded, to which Zoe reluctantly agreed.

"So, Zoe, I take it you'll be staying with Wade at my place until the repairs are done on his house," he said conversationally.

Zoe looked sharply at him. "Is that what Wade told you?"

Lavon threw her a confused look as he turned at the intersection. "Well, when I spoke to him last night he was pretty excited about the two of you...is there something I should know?"

She shook her head. "No, Lavon. Wade and I are back together, sort of."

"Oh yeah, he did mention something about a trial," he fished. When she'd outlined what she and Wade had agreed on, but without mentioning her doubts about Wade's fidelity or his reasons for wanting to be with her, Lavon argued about the point of needing a trial.

"It's just that I don't know if I should be spending every night with him. I think that whilst we're still recovering from everything that I should still stay at my place. I'll still come round to help out during the day," she explained. Lavon nodded, unsurely because he knew he wasn't hearing the full picture – he knew her better than that. However, he decided that Zoe'd been through enough and she didn't need his sermonising at her on top of all that. She knew what she needed better than anyone else.

When they arrived at the hospital, Wade greeted Zoe with a kiss, and Lavon gave him a bag of his clothes and sent him into the bathroom to change. He emerged with his trademark smile, beyond happy to be in his own gear again and out of the shapeless hospital gowns that left entirely too little to the imagination. Leaving the hospital was wonderful. Wade was glad that he'd improved his medical insurance when he'd become a business owner, and as he got into the car and drove away he hoped that it would be a long time before he was back again. As he'd felt better and less in pain, boredom had settled in, and he was keen to get back to the Rammer Jammer so he could clear the hurdles in his way of re-opening. Being in the hospital had slowed things down and he had to get back into the saddle as soon as he could. Lavon echoed his thoughts.

"So Wade, how long do you think its gonna be before the Rammer Jammer is open for business?"

"Not long if I get my way," he answered. "Missed the review we had set up, so I'll have to reschedule. But once that's out the way and I've got my permits back in order there shouldn't be any problems. The fortnight will have passed."

"Good, that's good, man," Lavon said, clearly happier about more than the news of the bar. Wade expected an explanation for the shit-eating grin, and glanced over at Zoe in the backseat, ignoring the twinge of pain in his shoulder. He'd gotten pretty used to it by now, more a nagging pain than a sharp one. She was texting on her phone, and didn't even appear to be listening. Wade frowned and asked him himself.

"Care to explain that look on your face, bud?"

Lavon looked at him with a slightly abashed expression. "Just thinking about your finances, Wade. Don't want you to get behind on your rent!" he said, before turning back to the road.

"Gee, thanks for the vote of confidence," Wade said irritably. Couldn't Zoe put her phone down for one second to join in the conversation? "Hey, earth to Zoe Hart," he said.

She started as if she'd been dropping off to sleep. "Yeah?"

Wade threw her a look that expressed his displeasure. "Can you shed any light on why this guy" - he thumbed at Lavon - "has a grin on his face like he just won a trip away _with _strippers thrown in?"

"Oh, he's just hatching plans to try and win Lemon back, and the lack of a local watering hole is messing with his mojo," she said absently, still distracted even though she'd stopped playing with her cell.

Wade decided to take her up on it the minute they were alone. For now, he decided pulling his friend's leg should take priority. "Still no luck with Lemon, huh? Maybe that old Linebacker charm is wearing off," he joked.

Lavon's smile drooped, and he spoke rather gloomily. "It's not my charm, Wade, of that I am sure. Never been more charming in my life."

Wade chuckled. "So what is it then?"

"I don't know," Lavon replied loudly, slamming his hand on the dashboard in frustration.

"Woah, man. You okay?"

"Why are females so annoying and confounding?" Lavon asked.

Wade glanced at Zoe, who was now looking out of the window and clearly away with the thoughts in her head. "I'd like to know that myself," he said, then lowered his tone. "She been distracted like this all day?"

He and Lavon glanced at Zoe in the rear view mirror, before exchanging their shared gaze of concern. "No, she was alright in the car coming over," Lavon whispered thoughtfully. "Though she's careful not to talk about anything relating to any of what happened. She won't discuss it with me, but she looked pretty cosy with AB yesterday so I reckon she's sharing with her girlfriends."

"You tried to talk to her about it?" Wade asked. Lavon was Zoe's best friend, and it concerned him that she wasn't sharing about how she really felt.

"A few times, but she shuts me down. You gonna talk to her back at the house?"

Wade nodded, continuing to study Zoe. She still had dark circles under her eyes, suggesting she still wasn't sleeping great. And whilst a few days ago he'd had suspicions that she was losing weight, now he was convinced of it. It pissed him off because she'd never exactly had a lot of excess weight to begin with. Now her cheekbones were starting to become more prominent, and he could see more of her collarbone than he was used to. It was a good thing he was coming home. She needed him. Clearly she was incapable of taking care of herself.

"Would you be okay with me throwing you a party?" Lavon asked.

Wade double-taked, thrown off by the change in subject. "Er... I guess so... No need for one though, I don't really want the attention, everyone asking me questions I don't wanna answer. Why?"

Lavon grimaced. "I was hoping to have an excuse to get Lemon drunk and alone. Now I'll have to wait for the bar to re-open. But you do know right that when you are open for business again you'll have to answer everyone's questions then?"

Once they'd pulled into the plantation, Lavon left the two with a quick excuse of "Mayoral duties", promising he'd help Wade get settled in later, although this offer was rejected with good-natured scorn. Wade waited for Zoe to come round the car, then pulled her into his arms.

"Is it good to be back?" she asked, looking him full in the face, a smile curving the corner of her mouth.

"Yeah, of course." He looked towards his house, the fire damage still evident and decided he'd go over soon to check out the damage. Turning towards Zoe again, he paused, unsure of where her mood was at. "Is there something bothering you, doc? You barely said two words the whole ride over."

Zoe hesitated, twisting on the spot. "I'm just worried about us," she said gently.

Hugging her tighter, he spoke against the side of her head. "We're gonna be fine. Just need to catch our breath and take our time. Do you want to go inside and talk?" Being held in his arms, she decided maybe she could tell him – the way he looked at and spoke to her reassured her that he must have feelings for her that were more than just guilt. He must still love her. Mustn't he? When she nodded but didn't reply, he asked, "you need to get some lunch? Look like the next strong wind through here would blow you away."

Shook her head. "Not hungry. We can talk later. First, wanna go and check out your place?" she asked as he glanced over again, wondering how much he'd have to replace.

Turning back to Zoe, he scrutinised her body up and down in a critical way, making her feel slightly ashamed. "Zoe – lookin at you I bet you've not been eating right for a while. I think you should go get something while I go for a wander."

And just like that, she had doubts again. Was his persistence about her health just the concern of a man in love or a man who felt that she was now an obligation he was responsible for? "Zoe?" he pressed.

Zoe caught his gaze and decided she'd spend some more time observing his behaviour to see which way he swung. If he was with her only out of guilt, then she'd have to walk away, and she wanted to delay the inevitable for a while longer. She knew it would tear her heart out to leave Wade again, and she doubted that their relationship could take another break up. So she decided to leave the heavy talk for a while longer. "I said I'm not hungry, Wade. Why don't we go over there?" she nodded in that direction.

When he continued to scowl, she cut in, jittery by his newfound focus. "Just leave it, please. We're on a trial, so you can't tell me what to do."

Wade immediately bridled, wanting to dispute her statement. He clenched his fingers, surveying the tightness in Zoe's jaw, the tense way she stood in front of him, and he decided the best pan would be to wait her out and get her to talk to him when her defences were down.

"Alright, doc. Never mind. Come on," he said, and lacing his fingers with hers, started to pull her away, cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten the mood.

-HOD-

AnnaBeth Nass left the practice at closing time, and hurried home to get ready for Fancie's Grand Re-opening. She'd arranged to go with Crickett, who was still getting over her humiliation at announcing her status as a lesbian at her vow renewal. Entering the tastefully redecorated interior, she was impressed at the large crowd already filling the restaurant. It seemed that having both places to eat out in Bluebell being closed at the same time had created a large demand that Lemon was going to have trouble filling.

Her friend was rushing to and fro, directing waiting staff and checking that operations were running smoothly. She came over to greet them, speaking quickly and slightly out of breath. "Hey AnnaBeth, Crickett. Thank you so much for attending Fancies this evening. AnnaBeth, can we take a minute to chat later? I'll come and get you when I can get away." Lemon's phone began ringing, and AB watched with an increasing suspicion that something wasn't quite right with her friend, as she spoke more quickly and shrilly than was really normal, even for Lemon.

"Hello...what do you want...no, I can't, please don't, I'm busy tonight... No, I really don't think that's a good idea..." That was the last AB heard as Lemon moved away to finish her conversation. AB suspected man problems, and looked forward to hearing the latest. She let the waitress show her to her table and ordered.

"Lavon behind you!" hissed Crickett. AB turned and saw the Mayor come in, meeting her eyes and quickly skittering away. He paused, obviously searching for Lemon. Spotting her in the doorway to the kitchen, he made his way over, noting the hasty way that she snapped her phone shut and slipped it in her pocket, with a remarkably guilty air.

"Evening, Lemon," he said genially. "Looks like you're doing really well tonight. Place is packed."

"Thanks, Lavon," she said, looking at him with an expression he couldn't read. "Thank you for coming and supporting Fancies. Make sure you have the crab cakes," she said and, made a quick getaway. He watched her leave in dismay.

Crickett felt her phone buzzing and answered a call from one of her girlfriends. "I've gotta go," she said to AB. "Stanley is in my house, getting the locks changed whilst I'm out of the way!"

"Oh my. Go! Good luck!" wished AB, knowing she could get the details later.

Lavon scanned the restaurant, and cursed himself for not having booked a table. The place was full. Then he spied Crickett leaving, which meant that the only empty seat was next to AB. He dithered a second. AB and he had buried the hatchet, but things were still uncomfortable between them. Well, he decided maybe he should do something to to make that change. As Head Belle and Mayor, they were bound to be working together for a long time and their jobs would certainly be easier if they could become comfortable in each other's company again. So he walked over, and asked her if she would mind if he took the other seat.

"Of course not, Lavon," she said, utterly surprised after his earlier behaviour. It wasn't quite as awkward as she'd expected. He explained his decision to approach her, and they exchanged small talk about recent town events, and eventually the Zoe and Wade situation.

"She seemed really distracted today in the car after we'd picked Wade up from the hospital. I'm thinking there's something crazy goin' on inside that head of hers, and it's holding her back from connecting with him. Saw you talkin with her yesterday, she told you how she's feeling?"

AB hung her head to the side, and smiled. "I can't really say Lavon, girl code and all. Don't worry though, she promised us that she'd talk to him about it so I'm sure they're prob'ly workin' it all out right now."

Lavon returned her grin, and her heart ached to remember times when it had just been the two of them, sitting together at these tables, knowing they would be spending the night together and there would be more dates to come. But it was the best things had been between them in a long time – they were actually smiling at each other, a huge improvement on politely pretending the other person didn't exist. They had always clicked, but she didn't allow herself to believe that there was anything more on his mind than co-operation first, and friendship second. There was no third door anymore.

Her thoughts were confirmed when Lemon came through, talking to her patrons. Lavon's gaze continually strayed over to the blonde, even though he managed to keep up the conversation. AB was wondering how long it would be before she could make her excuses and get the hell out of there, when George entered the restaurant and made a beeline for Lemon. Lavon's conversation was cut off mid-sentence as he watched narrow-eyed at his rival. Lemon was clearly flustered with George's arrival, and glanced over in their direction, blushing at being so obviously the recipient of their focussed attention. George and she spoke in hushed but clearly angry tones, before she turned to move away from him. He caught her by her arm and spun her around, speaking urgently to her, attracting the attention of some of the other patrons. Lavon half-rose in his seat, intent on rescuing Lemon, saying "that arrogant jackass, he can't treat her that way!"

AB hissed, "don't cause a scene, Lavon!"

He glanced at her, then round the restaurant, and appeared to heed her words. They watched Lemon acquiesce to George's urgings and lead him to her office, which they disappeared into and closed the door.

Lavon scowled into his meal. From the way that George had laid his hands on Lemon with such possessiveness, and how she'd responded to him, it looked like something had happened between them, or was about to. Surely Lemon wouldn't be so unprofessional as to sleep with George on her opening night. Settling in to wait, he checked his watch so he could time how long the door stayed closed for. AB coughed, attracting his attention, but his regard for her was dwarfed by his focus on the door in front of him.

He managed to make some more small talk with AB, but she'd turned tense and become quieter as she fiddled with her fingers. Fortunately he wasn't held in suspense for long. The door opened a bare three minutes later and out stormed a very pissed-off looking George, striding across the floor and out the door. Lemon followed, looking upset. Lavon couldn't contain himself, and threw down his napkin as he rushed to be the one that comforted her.

"Hey, what happened? Are you okay?" he asked.

Wiping tears away discretely, she replied in a thick voice, "nothing, I'm fine. Stay out of it, please Lavon."

Moving away, he followed this time until they'd come to the deserted entryway. "I won't leave it alone, I care about you Lemon. You're obviously upset, and George seemed angry. What has he done?"

She shook her head angrily. "I don't want to talk to you about this, I've made that perfectly clear, Lavon. You can't interfere in this way. And I'm sorry but I don't return your feelings. I loved you once, but not anymore. I've gotten over you, and whilst I don't know what's going on between me and George, there is something. I'm not trying to make you mad at me, I'm just trying to get you to understand," she implored.

She looked at him with such a clear gaze that he couldn't doubt that she meant what she said. Lavon held it, feeling his last hopes wither and die in his chest. "You slept with him didn't you," he said, knowing it was right.

"Yes," she said with a finality that left no need for further words. He gave her a stiff bow, and took his leave. Approaching AB once again, he asked "do you want to get out of here?"

"God, yes," said AB, frowning in concern. She hadn't seen the conversation between Lemon and Lavon, but the heaviness in his demeanour left her with little doubt that words had been spoken that were hurting the man she still had feelings for, and she resolved to take him home and make sure he was alright. Quickly telling Lemon she'd catch up with her the next day, she took the arm that Lavon offered and walked out.

-HOD-

Zoe had arranged with Brick that she would return to work the following day. She'd had all she could take of resting up, and now Wade was home the urge to escape had intensified, as she continued to avoid talking to him about the issues on her mind due to the fear that she wouldn't like what she'd hear. When Wade looked at her and smiled, she could pretend that he wanted to be with her, not compelled to be out of guilt because she needed to be cared for. She was tempted to test him instead of bringing it up directly – if she proved that she was taking care of herself and didn't need him to do it, how would he react? Would he pull away because his work was done? Or would he be proud of her and want to be with her more than ever? The thoughts swirled round in her head as they approached Wade's place, then her mind was struck dumb as she came face to face with it for the first time since the fire. She'd consciously avoiding seeing the proof of what had happened to him, and being so close to the place where Duane had tried his best to kill Wade. She found herself not relishing the prospect of entering, but knew she'd have to get over it. It wasn't like Wade was going to move anywhere.

For Wade, the trip over to his place hadn't been pleasant, but its condition was considerably better than he'd expected. The Belles had done a good job on the cleanup. Most of his stuff was okay, but he'd need to replace his entire living room area, furniture, furnishings, tv and games console. What sucked ass was that he'd never bothered to buy contents insurance, content that it was a waste of money that was better spent on beer. More of his savings that were getting sucked away by Duane the attempted murderer, along with the losses he made every day that the bar wasn't open. He couldn't control the waves of savage anger that coursed through him as he stopped to survey the cost of replacement, hands across his face. Zoe led him by the hand out of there, feeling haunted by the man who now lay dead, that had done so much to blight both their lives. Looking at his house she couldn't deny that Wade was as much of a victim as she was. If it hadn't been for George and Lavon, he would be dead, no doubt about it. Even if they'd only been a couple minute later he would have died of smoke inhalation. She reminded herself to thank George next time she saw him – hell, she'd have to do better than that. But how could you repay a life debt?

Later, back at the house Lavon had gone out in pursuit of Lemon once again, leaving them to their own devices. She'd made sure Wade was settled in with his video games and gone to order takeout, making sure she ate as much as she possibly could to give Wade no reason to think she was avoiding food, although it had left her with a sick queasiness in her stomach. She genuinely wasn't trying to avoid food – she'd just lost her appetite lately. She supposed it was because she still felt sad. In the past usually she reacted to stress by eating, but this time, it was different.

And she looked at Wade, and realised that they were different. He hadn't said much after they'd left the scene, only making inconsequential conversation, but she could feel the tension flowing from him. Knowing they would never have a future if someone didn't start talking about the things that mattered, she put down her chopsticks and box of egg fu yong and turned to him.

"Wade," she said to attract his attention.

"Yup?" He raised his eyebrows in expectation.

Zoe was about to lay out her feelings on the line when the door opened, and Lavon walked in, followed by AB. Zoe's jaw dropped as she took in the flushed, excited look on her friend's cheeks.

"Would you like something to drink, AnnaBeth?" asked Lavon. He'd enjoyed talking to her on the walk home, and she'd been great to take his mind off of Lemon. His thoughts returning to the icy blonde, his anger was starting to skid into regret. He supposed he couldn't blame her, he thought as he swigged back his first mouthful of bourbon. She'd moved on. He'd have to forget about her and move onto someone else. Just like she had.

"I'll have a glass of wine, if that's okay" spoke AB from behind him. She was thrilled he'd invited her in, but wasn't entertaining ideas of signals as he'd made it clear that Zoe and Wade were staying with him and would still be up. He'd said they both needed a drink and as the Rammer Jammer wasn't open yet, he'd offer her one at his home.

"Hey Wade," she greeted him. He acknowledged her, and Zoe came over to find out what her friend was doing there.

"Give me details," Zoe hissed excitedly as she tugged AB out of the living area and up the stairs. "What are you doing with Lavon?"

AB recounted what had happened at the restaurant. Zoe was disappointed that there was nothing romantic behind her friend's presence at the mansion, but they eagerly traded gossip about their opinions and assumptions about Lemon's relationship with George.

"I can't believe it! I tried so hard to get them both back together, but would they listen to me, no! Hell of a cheek to then go off completely willy-nilly and do it on their own, you know," said Zoe, sounding perfectly serious.

AB laughed and said, "sorry for interrupting things with Wade. Have you talked to him yet?"

"No, I was going to but then you and Lavon came home."

"I'm sorry, Zoe," AB said, putting her hand on her friend's arm. "Do you want me to go?"

"No! I can talk to him later, or tomorrow. There's no rush. You should stay."

AB thought it over, asking "well if you're sure. Do you think I should just stay for one drink, or what?"

Zoe considered it, and peeked into the living room to see what the boys were doing. Lavon was still swigging back bourbon, and had an open bottle of beer next to him, and Wade seemed to be joining in. "From the looks of things AB, we could be in more than a few. Please stay, it's so good to hang out with you here again. And Lavon could sure use the reminder!"

AB was melted by the puppy-dog look on Zoe's pleading face, and was more than tempted by the offer. The prospect of getting drunk with Lavon was very appealing... who knows what could happen? Both happier, they went back in, where they took turns between drinking and playing racing games. Then shooting games. Zoe and AB preferred the racing ones. It was better than being shot and killed again and again before they could even work out how to use the gun. When it was Lavon and Wade's turn again, Zoe was feeling a little pickled, and commented as she watched her man take out a number of enemy soldiers, trading fast-talking tactical discussion with Lavon, "it's amazing how much fun it is to gun people down and be shot at when it's just a game and you can hit the reset button. Just bring yourself back to life. Totally different experience when there's a real one in your face though. Right, Wade?" she giggled.

Wade was slightly startled. Although they'd briefly discussed their experiences, neither of them had really gone into the fear they'd felt, for fear of upsetting the other person. And Zoe never talked about it lightly. When he didn't reply, AB made a supportive comment.

"Can't imagine what that's like," said Lavon. "But hearing that sure puts my own problems into perspective. So I suppose I should thank you, Z." He raised his glass and toasted her.

Zoe carried on talking to AB as if she hadn't said anything out of the ordinary, but Wade was consumed by a fresh wave of guilt. Zoe hadn't really said too much other than laying out the basics of what had happened when Duane had accosted her on the plantation, and whilst he knew her subdued attitude indicated that she was still deeply hurt by the events, it was one thing to be aware of it and another to have it shoved in your face so casually. They had so much to discuss. But every time he tried to discuss it with her, she changed the subject, and he didn't know whether that was because despite what she said she did blame him, whether consciously or not, or because the whole thing was just too traumatic for her. Suddenly he wished that Lavon and AB were gone, at this rate he and Zoe would never work things out. Or he wished that he could just spend the night with Zoe at her place, but he hadn't asked, and she hadn't offered. Damn this trial. What he wouldn't give for some peace and privacy.

AB filled the pause by asking Zoe, "so when are we gonna have our girl's night out in Mobile?"

Wade found his voice rather quickly, "what? That's the craziest idea I've ever heard. You're not serious. Zoe?"

Zoe turned to look at him, frowning. "I have to put myself out there again, Wade. It's a part of recovery." She sounded way more certain than she felt but the tone in his voice immediately made her want to dig her heels in.

Wade gaped and looked to Lavon for backup, who didn't look terribly impressed either. "Come on Lavon, help me out here. It's a stupid idea."

Lavon looked to AB in hope of reason. "You sure that it's a good idea for you two to be going out together so soon after everything?"

Wade loudly concurred. "She is not ready." He emphasised his declaration by slamming down his bottle of beer.

"Hey! I am still here you know, and I am not deaf or blind. Lavon, you can address your questions to me. And Wade, you can't say whether I am or am not ready. That is my choice, and you can't try and bully me into doing things your way!" she finished, sounding like the old Zoe Hart.

Wade tried a different tack. "I'm just worried about you Zo, you won't discuss how you're feeling with us and it's only been a couple of weeks!"

"Wade, everyone deals in their own way, and this is mine. When I am ready to share more, I will. But I am going out with AB, she knows someone who works in one of the bars in Mobile so we'll be perfectly safe, and we'll get picked up by a taxi. I feel that I'm ready, and I have to do this to prove to myself that I still can. I can't stay shut up in a box forever."

"You don't have to prove yourself to anyone," he insisted. "And that you said that obviously means you are _not _in fact ready. I've only just got out of the hospital, I don't want you going anywhere. And I want to look after you, don't want you setting yourself back because you get freaked out when the first guy comes on to you. Why would you take such a risk? Because of _her?_" he pointed at AB.

"Don't blame this on AB," Zoe shouted, furious now.

"I think you're being completely over-dramatic about this Wade. It's only a few drinks, she's right, she does need to get back out there," AB said frostily.

"And I suppose this has nothing to do with your need for a wingman, because Lemon's busy working?" Wade said sarcastically.

"Now, now," Lavon tried to cut in.

"Wade Kinsella, how could you say something like that, I consider Zoe one of my best friends and I would never do anything to hurt her."

"Doesn't seem that way to me," he sneered.

"Wade," Zoe said reproachfully. "Drop it!"

Ignoring her completely, he stood and stared down the redhead, unaware that he was reacting to the first confrontation he'd had since Duane, when his masculine self-validation had been shredded. This was an argument he intended to win. He continued as if Zoe had never spoken. "Because if you cared about her one iota, you would see that she's changed. She's barely eating, has nightmares most nights, see even though she doesn't tell me, I can still tell by the shadows under her eyes and by how pale her face is. She won't share her pain and she's keeping it locked up inside. I can see that. That you don't, as her best friend, astonishes me. She needs time to recover, not worrying about making herself vulnerable in a barful of men two weeks after she was raped," he finished, breathing hard. Zoe couldn't believe it, although the blows were softened by the booze in her system. They were arguing about her like she wasn't there. They did see her differently now, and Wade had all but confirmed that he only cared about her recovery. She slumped in the sofa as she realised that Wade was far more perceptive about her than she was about him. He could see straight through her. There was only one reaction to revelations like these. More alcohol.

AB didn't back down like Wade'd expected. "You don't know what you're talking about, Wade. You're not a woman. Of course I see those things," ignoring Zoe's soft 'hey!'. "but unlike you, I don't think sitting around wallowing is going to help her to move on. She needs to get out and get active."

"Yeah, you know that because you're a shrink? She's the doctor, not you."

"I know what I'm talking about, Wade, please, trust me. I am sure that this is the right thing for Zoe."

"I'm tellin' you, you're wrong on this," Wade shouted at her, finally roused to full anger. Lavon placed a restraining hand on his shoulder and told him to cool it, but AB cut in before he was done.

"I'm not wrong, Wade. I know! When I was younger I went through the same thing." AB's impassioned declaration stunned everyone into silence. AB sat and took a deep breath, preparing to share her story.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I hope you'll let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey everyone, hope you all had a good New Year. Sorry it's taken me a while to update, thank you to those who continue to read and review. Special thanks to cadenf, for without you I doubt I would have had the confidence to continue writing. I have taken your suggestions on board, and hopefully you'll see them coming into play in the next few chapters. I initially thought this story would only be around 10 chapters, but looking like we might get to 20!

Chapter Fifteen

Lavon insisted on AB spending the night at his place, mainly due to the amount of alcohol everybody had consumed, but also because after the amount she'd shared with everybody he didn't have the heart to kick her out. After she'd shared her experiences she'd had at college, where she'd been hurt badly by one of her boyfriends, he'd felt like he was looking at another person. They'd been together for a year and she'd never told him any of it, and he knew that shouldn't irritate him, but it did. Why had she never felt that she could be open and honest with him and held herself back? What was it with the women in this town he thought, his eyes falling on Zoe.

Despite AB's explanations however, Wade still remained unconvinced, and a full-blown argument was only narrowly averted by Lavon's diplomatic suggestion that they all go together. Zoe had leapt onto that idea, wanting to calm Wade down by saying it would make her feel safer, and AB had hesitated, looking at Lavon with undisguised apprehension, until he'd promised to be a perfect gentleman and not interfere with her night in any way. She wasn't keen on him snookering her hopes of attracting a new man, but realised that Wade had appointed himself Zoe's personal pitbull, and Zoe herself didn't seem to mind. Recognising when she was defeated, AB gave in and they made arrangements to go out that Friday night. Lavon and AB crashing, Wade assessed Zoe to be almost as drunk as he was, so he was surprised when she maintained that she would be going home for the night, and he was to stay at Lavon's. Walking her back, she stumbled walking across the yard, so he picked her up fireman style over his undamaged shoulder to her slurred protests, and gently draped her across her bed. Dropping himself onto the sheets beside her, Zoe told him to get out, then promptly started snoring. Deciding that he couldn't face the walk back, he decided he'd face her wrath in the morning and fell into sleep too.

-HOD-

Zoe couldn't understand why the sound of drilling was coming from her room at stupid o clock in the morning, but the question was answered a moment later as she cracked open an eye and realised simultaneously that a), it was in fact her alarm clock that she had set to go into work, and b) that her head felt like workmen had moved into her skull. Groaning at the unexpectedly ghastly hangover, she got up to get some water and heat the kettle for emergency instant coffee, and returning realised that Wade had not left after all, but was still happily sleeping in her bed. Where she had specifically told him not to be. Zoe's bad mood devolved into anger as she contemplated just how often he disregarded her wishes. Looking at the glass of water in her hand, she acted on impulse and splashed the remainder of it's contents across his face.

"What the f-" he exclaimed, waking up with a start. "Zoe? What you do that for?"

"Morning, Wade," she said testily. "I seem to remember asking you to leave here last night, but here you are. I thought maybe you had forgotten how your legs work. So if you stay in my bed much longer, I'll have to test your reflexes," she said, holding up a hammer that he'd left at hers the last time he'd done some work on the house, and flashing him a nasty grin.

"Easy girl, I'm up," said Wade, rubbing his eyes and stretching as he oriented himself. "I'm sorry, I was too tired to walk back after carrying you in," he arched a brow at her. She shrugged, disregarding his statement, feeling too out of sorts to feel at ease around him. "What you doin' up so early anyway?"

"I've got to get to work. Today's my first day back," she said disappearing into her bathroom and turning on the shower. "You'd better get going. I've got lots to do to get ready." Kettle boiled, she sacrificed taste for speed as she made her coffee, hoping it would cool quickly.

"Don't you think that's a little soon? And wouldn't it be better to go in on a day when you weren't up late the night before drinking your own body weight?"

Zoe called from the shower room, "I arranged with Brick that I would be in today, I'm not letting him down and have him think I'm not fit to return to work. I'll be fine with some coffee. Now stop making me doubt myself Wade!"

Wade could tell by the whiny end of her sentence that she'd entered the shower stall from the way her voice echoed. Beyond aware that she'd be naked in there, Wade couldn't stop himself from becoming aroused, his boxers standing to attention, contemplating just how she looked, what he would see if he were to walk in there...open the door and see the water falling down her body...step inside and press his lips to hers as he stroked his hands down her smooth skin... then lift her against the shower wall and slip inside her sweet body...

He realised that without conscious thought he'd walked over to the bathroom and was hovering only a couple of steps from the entryway. Moving ever so slowly, he peeked through the crack in the door, but the steam had already frosted the glass. Taking a further step in, he jumped out of his skin when Zoe called out, "Wade, you still here?"

Realising he couldn't reply from his position, he hesitated over whether to retreat or let her think he'd gone. Then he thought screw this, and stepped further into the bathroom, scanning her cubicle and wishing desperately that he could actually see her, rather than just catching tantalising glimpses of pink that only inflamed him all the more. "I'm here," he said, letting her know where he was, unable to hide the huskiness of his tone.

Zoe shrieked and turned around. "What are you doing in here?" she gasped. "Get out!"

Beyond disappointed in her reaction, he brushed off his behaviour by saying, "sorry babe, need a leak." As he'd hoped, his casual manner meant that Zoe was too disgusted by his urinating in the same room as her to give him a hard time about trying to spy on her in the shower. And really, thought Wade, he was pathetic. He was a grown man, trying to prove to Zoe he could handle the no-sex thing and here he was, second day in, already acting like a perve.

As Zoe hurried into work, contemplating how revolting men could be, she realised that not talking to Wade wasn't working. She was going to have to tell Wade about her fears and see once and for all how he felt about her. If she was nothing but a project or a victim to him now then she had to know. Being in the dark had kept her at a standstill and the only way to move forward was to be completely honest. If they both wanted it enough, then the relationship would survive. If not, then the sooner the better she should know. Especially before the big night out. If she was newly single again, then she wouldn't have to inflict Lavon onto AB. She knew she was in for a lecture from her best friend when she got into work, but fortunately everyone was so pleased to see her back that she was kept busy with patients all morning. Zoe felt herself slide straight back in and managed to even forget she had a headache. Simple cases mostly, flu, warts and a urine test all passed by before AB managed to collar her. Zoe reassured her that they would still have a nice time even if the boys came with them, but AB was so concerned Zoe promised she'd speak to Lavon on her behalf.

Brick was free in his office, so Zoe was surprised when Meredith, of the newer Belles came in and asked to see her. As she stepped into Zoe's office, she asked "what can I help you with today?"

Meredith smiled at her. "I think I've got a chest infection," she said, wheezing noticeably.

"Sounds like you do," Zoe agreed. "You should've come in here sooner with a chest like that." Picking up her stethoscope, she plugged it into her ears and asked the patient to undo her top buttons so she could place it against her chest. Zoe gasped as Meredith undid her buttons with obvious reluctance, to reveal multiple areas of bruising, with obvious patches of fresh and more faded marks.

"Please, don't get the wrong idea," Meredith begged. "I'm not being abused."

"I know I'm not your regular doctor, but if your partner is hurting you then you can tell me in complete confidence. I'm a good listener," Zoe said, trying hard to sound persuasive. Alarm bells were ringing in her head, the bruising affecting her in a way she'd never felt before, as fears of domestic violence sent her thoughts into overdrive and made her flash back to the memories of the bruises Duane had given her. She had to find a way to get through to this woman and help her.

"Thank you Doctor Hart, but seriously, I'm not." When Zoe didn't move, Meredith prompted her. "If you could just listen to my chest...?"

Zoe hesitated, before listening and asking her to breathe in. Almost instantly diagnosing Meredith's condition, Zoe played for time for a few seconds as she tried to come up with the best way to make her open up. "Well, you have a strong case of bronchitis, so I'll write you out a prescription straight away, it may take a while to shift. Next time you get ill, you should come in sooner."

Meredith looked miserable. "I just didn't want anyone to know, that's why I couldn't see Brick. I couldn't risk him giving the game away to someone."

"Please, you have to tell me. I can get you the help you need. Is your partner hurting you?"

Meredith gave her a long level look. "No, Doctor. Okay. I can't have you thinking that of my Peter. I can tell you anything, right? You can't say anything?"

Zoe shook her head. "No, nothing."

"I didn't want anyone to know. I'm a Belle, and I have a reputation to maintain. Not even my fiance knows."

All sorts of possibilities were now flashing through Zoe's mind, but mostly she just thought the woman was just covering for her asshole boyfriend.

"A few months ago I took up MMA fighting over in Daphne. I go two days a week, and I've gotten into sparring. These bruises are just part of it. I'm learning to fight, not a victim."

Zoe couldn't have been more surprised by the respectably dressed Belle in front of her, and floundered for a moment. "Wow...okay. Wasn't expecting that – maybe I should take a look at you to check you haven't got any fractures. You know you can't go sparring until you're better, right?"

Meredith rolled her eyes. "No kidding. I haven't been for a few days, Peter won't let me out of his sight anyways."

"What made you get into that?" Zoe asked, relaxing. She believed her.

"I wanted to do something different. I couldn't get into running. Dancing is boring. The gym is even worse. I'd always enjoyed watching Pay-per-view and when I was out one day I saw an advertisement for a woman's MMA class in Daphne, so I decided to go. And I just love it. But I don't think my fellow Belles would be quite so understanding." She shucked off her top as she was speaking and Zoe gave her an examination, but it soon became apparent that bruising was the worst of it. "My partner likes to target the same spot when we're sparring," Meredith explained. "It looks worse than it is."

"You said you hadn't told your fiance that you're doing this? How do you hide the bruises?" Zoe asked curiously, disregarding her instinctive disapproval of people who pretended their injuries weren't as serious as they were. In her eyes Meredith was crazy for putting her body at that much risk.

"To be honest, I've been making him keep the lights off," Meredith explained, embarrassment clear in her voice and a blush on her cheeks. "He's not seen me naked since I started going." She reclothed herself as Zoe busied herself with writing the prescription for antibiotics.

"Doesn't that make things awkward?" Zoe asked.

Meredith nodded. "Yes, a little. I'm just so worried that he won't find me attractive anymore. He likes how feminine I am, he's always telling me so."

Zoe walked over and handed her the prescription with a sympathetic look. "Well, he'll find out eventually. Are you sure there's not any other sports you could do that don't involve you getting bruised up?"

Meredith shook her head. "I've tried them all, and I couldn't stick to any. Sparring's different. You know, you might enjoy coming to a class. No, not sparring," she said, as Zoe went to say no instinctively. "There's lots of other classes. Basic self-defence, kickboxing, everything really. It might help you after what you went through," she finished gently.

Zoe was caught off guard by the reference, as she only knew the woman in front of her by sight, never really spoken to her. She began to refuse, but then thought it over. Going to a self-defence class might not be such a bad idea. "I'll think about it," she said, earning a smile from her patient.

Meredith stood up to leave, but Zoe spoke again. "Physically, you're fine, though you should be careful as you can be. If you're not going to give up the fighting, then you're gonna have to tell Peter what you're doing. He'd probably be more mad that you kept it from him."

"But what if that's it and he can't accept it?" Meredith said, looking distraught at the thought.

"Then you'll know one way or the other. But until you know, it's just going to eat you up inside." Zoe knew she was right. After seeing Meredith out of her office, determination settled over her. She told Brick she was leaving, and went back to the plantation to find Wade and settle their relationship once and for all.

-HOD-

Wade had gone back over to Lavon's after the interlude in Zoe's bathroom, and found workmen already started on the repairs to his house. He went in for breakfast, to find AB sat at the breakfast bar, a mug of coffee in one hand and the other hand clutching at her head. Lavon was at the cooker making scrambled eggs, and looked at Wade grumpily. "I'll be glad when that place of yours is open again and there's somewhere decent to go out for breakfast."

"Don't worry. I'm on it," Wade said, plonking himself down next to AB and ignoring the tension. He ate quickly, before getting out and getting busy making calls and checking things over at the Rammer Jammer. He ran into Wanda and spent some time discussing things with her, and then he finally managed to get through to the Health Board and arranged another evaluation for the following day. Then he went to work cleaning the bar, unwilling to sit on his ass for another moment. Even though it was killing his shoulder after a while, it felt good to be working again. He had to do something to work off his frustration with Zoe. It was one thing to not want to have sex for a while, that he understood, though he intended to question her more closely on how she intended to work through it. But to actually shriek just because he entered the bathroom when she was naked? He thought she was way overreacting, and he wanted to nip stuff like that in the bud before it became a real problem.

Before he knew it he'd spent three hours working and he was dripping in sweat, and his shoulder was aching almost as badly as it had been when he'd first been in the hospital. He knew he'd have to cut it out soon or Zoe would be on his case. His stomach decided for him, and he walked back to Lavon's for some lunch. He walked in and almost collided into Zoe who was moving quickly, catching her before they could impact. "Hey," he said, smiling.

"Hey," Zoe smiled back. "I was just trying to find you, but Lavon said you were at work. You haven't been exerting yourself have you?" she asked, her voice growing suspicious as she surveyed the sweat stains on his clothing and the stronger than normal body odour. "Wade! I told you you couldn't do anything with that arm yet, it needs time to heal!"

Wade shrugged her off and moved further into the kitchen. "Don't get on my case, alright, you know I don't do so well with being taken care of." He opened the fridge and checked the contents. "You hungry?" he asked over his shoulder.

Zoe audibly huffed. "You can't have it both ways, Wade, trying to wrap me in cotton wool whilst telling me to _not get on your case_. Now let me do my job as your doctor and let me examine you!"

Wade turned to look at her, slamming the fridge closed. "My shoulder is fine. I need to keep it working, you know that. Use it or lose it."

Zoe didn't back down. "But knowing you you've over done it and you might have pulled or torn something or worse. Let me see," she said, enunciating each word. She plonked her hands down on the counter and glared at him in challenge.

Wade shifted, knowing when to back down. "Alright doc, if you insist." They moved over to the couch and he took off his shirt, making her tummy flip-flop as it usually did. She hadn't lost her desire for him, didn't know if she ever could, and she was so tempted to run her fingers along him, and not for any medical excuse. She snapped out of her daydream when he continued,"I have not been wrapping you up in cotton wool, I've just been doing what's needed to be done. You always put other people first, and this is one situation where you just can't."

Zoe's hands moved to travel surely over his skin, making him suck in an abrupt breath at the unexpected pain. When she reached his wound area, he couldn't stop from grunting, making her purse her lips. "What were you thinking," she said in pure annoyance, deciding to ignore his bait and concentrate on his physical health first. "You've definitely strained at least one of your major muscles, maybe worse. You shouldn't use it again for a couple of days. It's going to hurt _much_ more tomorrow, so I'll take another look then. No going to work."

"Zoe I've got to go in, I've scheduled a health board visit. I won't do any heavy lifting though, I promise."

"Okay." Zoe accepted it as the best offer she'd get. He turned to her, and she knew he was waiting for an answer to what he'd said about caring for her. "I have been taking care of myself Wade, I'm not a child. You don't need to worry about me working, or eating, or really about going out with AB. I can do all of those things on my own."

Wade raised his eyebrows. "You said my being there would make you feel safer," he accused.

"Because I wanted to calm you down, you were getting pretty heated with my best girlfriend," she argued. "But I don't agree with you, Wade. I'm not going to go to pieces if a man approaches me. Besides, AB and I have agreed to stick together like glue and we'll be in safe territory."

Wade started to get angry and stood back up, his pulse picking up as he geared up for a fight. Looking up at him she quickly added in a softer tone, "please Wade, let us go out by ourselves. AB is worried about Lavon cramping her style. She's still in love with him and this whole night is meant to be about us having fun and getting away from all of our worries in Bluebell. If you two are there then it's just going to be awkward."

"Zoe, no. Remember that time I kissed you, and you had a flashback? Or how about this morning, when you screamed in panic that I had entered the bathroom with you when you were showering. If you are that skittish around _me_, what are you going to be like in a room full of men looking to get with any girl they can? I know you want to give AB her girls night, and I'm willing to bend on that, but I will be there. That'll leave AB free to hook up with anyone she wants. If you want, I'll talk to Lavon about him not coming, but that's it."

Zoe twisted her hands at Wade as she looked at him with an agonised expression. "Wade – Wade. Why do you care so much? You've never been on my case like this before."

Wade moved closer, taking her face in the palm of his hand. "I can't not care about you, Zoe. Not after what you went through. I'm just worried that you're not dealing properly with it all. You don't cry, you barely talk about it and most days you seem totally withdrawn. You don't even tell me about your nightmares anymore. The last time you acted barely natural was when you came to see me in the hospital. I guess... it's makin' me feel pretty helpless, and at least I can tell you to eat, to caution you against workin' yourself too hard, and be there in case something goes wrong... that's all you'll let me do."

Zoe's arms folded across her chest subconsciously in self-defence, but she didn't move away from Wade's touch. She tried to reply but found herself choked up, tears falling onto Wade's thumb, before she found herself gathered against a warm male chest. "Just don't squeeze too hard," he said gently, reminding her he wasn't as robust as usual.

"That's not what you usually say," she joked, before breaking out into a fresh set of sobs.

"Zoe," Wade admonished, then laughed at the absurdity of him chastising her for innuendo. "Look Lavon's gonna be out for a few hours, he's busy all day. Shall we make ourselves comfortable and sit down for our talk?"

Once they'd settled themselves on the settee Wade waited Zoe out. "I don't want to think about it," she said eventually, her voice deep with emotion. "I try not to ever think about it, even though that's impossible. I don't want to talk about it, because it makes me relive it. I can remember what happened to me, the things he did, the things he said, how it felt. And trust me when I say they are the worst memories I've got. I thought living in New York City had exposed me to the worst that humanity had to offer, but I was wrong, because that night I was at the mercy of someone who had targeted me to hurt me, who enjoyed hurting me and now I can't get those images out of my head. It's like I'll never be myself again, as he's always gonna be there. He's there most nights in my dreams, and no matter how hard I try I can't get away, and I can't fight back."

Wade's feeling of helplessness only increased as Zoe shook in his arms, unable to take away her pain, to do or say anything that could make her be the Zoe he'd first met when she'd come storming into his house having a go at him about the noise. Life had been so much simpler then. "Zoe, I'm so sorry honey."

"Don't be, Wade, it's not your fault," she said, hiccuping.

"Whether it is or not I'm still sorry. You're it for me, Zoe. I wouldn't feel this way about anyone else."

She looked up at him with shining eyes, seeing the guilt etched clear across his face. "You blame yourself, still." It was a simple statement.

"If I had just listened to you sooner, if I had given you a chance..."

"Is the guilt that you feel the reason that you wanted us to be together so badly, enough that you'd overlook all of your own needs to take care of me?" There it was, the question that she'd needed to ask for so long. She waited breathlessly for his answer.

Wade looked at her, struggling for the right words. "It's part of it, I can't deny that. I practically gift-wrapped you for him and I owe you, now, because of that. I could have protected you and I will always have that on my conscience. I'll do everything I can now to try to begin make up for it."

Zoe broke away from him, nodding silently, the pain too much for her to speak. She couldn't let Wade stay with her out of guilt, that wasn't fair to him. She was a broken shell and she wouldn't tolerate his assuaging his conscience at the expense of his future. It would only hurt her more when he realised that he'd had enough and found someone else. Then she realised he'd said 'part of it'. Not allowing herself to hope, she asked woodenly, "is there more?"

Wade drew her back, but she remained stiff under his hands. He drew her chin up gently, finally realising what she needed and waited until she looked him straight in the eyes. "You must know that I love you, Zoe. I've always loved you, and no matter what I always will."

Zoe gasped, emotion coursing through her as relief sapped her of strength and she sagged in his arms. "You do?" she said, smiling through the streaks of salty tears that covered her.

"Of course I do, Zoe. I was afraid to let you in before, to admit the truth in case you hurt me again. But I do, I love you."

"I love you too, Wade," she said, kissing him gently. His fingers moved to wipe her face clean and they stayed afterwards, stroking her as she snuggled into his neck, enjoying the closeness and the quiet.

"Why did you never tell me," she asked after a few minutes. "I've been going mad trying to work out how you were really feeling. Lemon was putting doubts in my head."

Wade scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I thought it was selfish, asking that of you, Zoe. After everything I'd done to you, and I could tell you weren't ready for any pressure from me. It was hard enough to get you to agree to the trial, so I thought I should wait until you were coping better before laying my feelings on you too."

Zoe made a noise of frustration. "Will you stop managing me! I was ready to break up with you. If you had just told me you loved me I would have been much more sure about you. Wait, that can't be all of it."

"You were ready to break up with me?" Wade sounded indignant. "You can't break up with me, lady, we're not even really dating."

She laughed, and smiled at him sideways. She nudged him, and he sighed, leaning back. "I didn't know..still don't, really."

"Know what?"

"Whether you really do still love me," he said softly. "Whether you really want to be with me, or if I'm just the guy you need to make you feel safe until you're recovered, and then you'll be movin' on, looking for the perfect guy, not the screw-up. Because you'll never be able to fully forgive me because no matter how messy it is, I had a hand in all this? I don't think you've thought about it long enough, or been honest enough with me about how you really feel. Your reaction this morning, I have to wonder if deep down you don't want me close to you like that again. You've put me in the friend zone."

"No," she denied firmly. "Firstly I've known for months that I've been in love with you, and I've told you time and time again that I don't blame you. Wade looking around your house yesterday and operating on the bullet wound in your shoulder have convinced me that you suffered just as much as me." She was skirting the truth slightly, because she knew that if she brought the words into existence that admitted her belief in his guilt then their relationship would never recover and she would lose him, potentially forever. Because her feelings were so changeable with her mood, she had no desire to voice them anyway. Most of the time logic reigned and she knew that it was pure unluckiness that Wade's past had come to haunt him in this way, and it could happen to anyone. She'd been the object of anger and recriminations from the families of the patients she hadn't been able to save in the hospitals and clinics of the city. People blaming her when she'd tried everything she could. She'd heard of doctors being the subject of harassment or retaliation before. Fortunately, she'd been one of the lucky ones and it had never happened to her, but fortune hadn't favoured Wade so kindly. "And as for this morning, you gave me a shock is all. I told you I wasn't ready for sex."

"But I wasn't even trying anything, Zoe, you were just naked. I've seen you naked a million times. What's wrong with it now?" He felt her pause, deciding whether to continue opening up, and stroked her hair to try and reassure her that he wasn't angry or making demands.

"I guess I'm worried that if you see me naked you'll get ideas that I won't be able to follow through on and you'll get disappointed. I don't want you to get tired of me."

"You're over-thinking this. If you worry about small stuff like that we'll never get over the larger hurdles. We need to address this side of things, can't just hide it away like it don't exist." He carefully kept his voice free from the impatience he felt and didn't bother to point out that she didn't need to take her clothes off to give him ideas. Those ideas were pretty much in his head all day long anyway.

"You said you wouldn't pressure me," she said softly. "You agreed to wait three months."

"I know I did, Zoe, and I'm not trying to. But things aren't going to magically get better, we've gotta work on it. I need to figure out how you feel. You haven't been real clear. What are you afraid of?" He waited as she fidgeted but didn't speak, unwilling to let her avoid the issue any further.

"I'm scared about the flashbacks...that they'll get worse the more we do.. I won't be able to relax or commit to the moment because all I'll be thinking about is the last time I had sex," she started, but Wade cut across her.

"You can't think of that as sex, sex is something agreed on between consenting adults. What he did to you was a violation," he said angrily. It was bad enough that the woman he loved had been raped in the first place, but now she was too scared to even consider an intimate relationship again? The guy was dead and he was still exercising his influence over Zoe from the grave. "Babe, you know that we can do amazing things when we put ourselves together. Any fears that you have we can work through. And let's be honest here," he said, his tone lightening. "If I wanted to make you come so hard that you saw stars, I doubt your worries would be able to stop me."

Zoe looked at him in open-mouthed shock at his blatancy, before smiling slightly and shaking her head. "Don't under-estimate my feelings though, Wade," she said, knowing what she did about sexual trauma, deciding to side-step his statement before it led them both into dangerous territory.

"And don't under-estimate me," he replied. "It's like public speaking. The planning and the worrying and the fear of having to go out there and speak is worse than how it actually is when you get going. The only way that you're going to know how you'll really react is by doing it. And, just maybe, you'll be surprised." He tried to sound selfless as he spoke, so she wouldn't suspect just how desperate he was for her. When she didn't reply, but offered to make them both something to eat, he knew he'd have to let it go for now. She wasn't ready to face her fears yet. But at least he'd made her think about it. That would have to be enough.

"You still want to me to talk to Lavon?" he called.

Spooning pasta salad into bowls, she looked at him, considering it. "No. We'll all go and have a great time. AB and I are going dress-shopping tomorrow, by the way. After my appointment in Mobile."

They exchanged small talk for a while, until Zoe remembered the invitation she'd received earlier that day, and told Wade about the self-defence class. He was fully supportive, and even offered to go with her, until he realised it was for women only. "You think AB will go with you?" he asked.

"I don't know if she'd want to, but I'll ask."

They were interrupted by Lavon coming in the kitchen door, who smiled to see them acting more naturally with each other. "Hey, you two. You lookin' forward to struttin' your stuff tomorrow night?"

Wade could tell that his friend was feeling better already, looking much happier than when he'd been moping around after Lemon. "Oh yeah, Lavon, we're going to bring the house down. So, which of Bluebell's women has put that smile back on your face?"

Zoe noticed it too. "Come on, spill! You know we'll get it out of you. Just don't go inviting anyone else tomorrow, it's going to be awkward enough with AB with just you."

"I don't think that's going to be an issue," he said, grinning. "AB and I have spent the day together, been helping out Dash getting the production ready for tonight, and we haven't gotten along so well since we were dating. I think she and I can really be friends," he said optimistically. "Hey... have you eaten up all my pasta salad? I can't believe that, I was saving it..." he carried on, this time launching a rolling litany of complaints about Dash, Frank, Tom Long and productions in Bluebell in general, until Wade nudged Zoe and whispered to her whether she fancied getting out of there before Lavon noticed. Realising that if they stayed they'd be there for be a while as Lavon was in full steam, she smiled back at him and they were out the door before the Mayor realised he'd been given the slip.

A/N: No cliffhanger this time, I wanted a little light-heartedness after all the heavy we've had! Zoe and Wade are getting there but they still have a way to go. Please give me some feedback, let me know what you think.


End file.
